Softer Side
by ItHitsYou
Summary: Brittany is frustrated that no one else can see how amazing her girlfriend is so she finds ways to show them.Lots of fluff! Based after the I Kissed A Girl Ep. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey babe I brought you your tea." Brittany flipped onto her back to admire her adorable girlfriend who was placing two mugs onto her bedside table.

"Thanks San." Brittany said her voice still thick with sleep.

Ever since the two had become an official couple Santana had become the most loving girlfriend anyone could have wished for.

"No problem." Santana replied as she got back under the covers, her arm fell over Brittany's waist and she nuzzled into her girlfriends neck. Brittany smiled at how genuinely affectionate her girlfriend was around her, but her face fell when she remembered how everyone around them knew nothing of the real Santana.

Yesterday Brittany had opened her locker to find a picture of Santana holding Lord Tubbington while throwing a half smoked cigarette into the bin. She didn't know who had taken it but from the lipstick kiss on the clean side of the photo, she knew exactly who it was from. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Glee club, Brittany had tried to joke about her cat liking cigarette smoke but only Santana seemed to know what she had been getting at so she had just started to see how far she could go with it before they thought she was crazy. So far she had just tried not to laugh at the blank look on people's faces as she told them about her kitty's bad habit.

Somehow Santana always managed to make her smile in the morning even when Cheerio's practice was punishing, it was a wonderful part of their relationship that had only grown with the exclusivity.

The only real problem Brittany had with their new relationship is that no one seemed to take Santana's feelings seriously. Everyday Santana would have to face cruel remarks about her love life whenever she tried to insult somebody. Usually Brittany would just stand back and let Santana's sharp tongue tear down the hater but recently the personal insults had been taking a toll on her girlfriend's quick tongue, resulting in hidden tears. Brittany really wanted to do something to make people see how much they were hurting Santana but she could not work out how; even her favourite purple ideas pen gave her nothing.

That day in Glee Santana tried to suggest a song sung with a little bit of Spanish but was shot down when the gleeks learnt how romantic the words to the song were. The basic consensus was that Santana would not be able to pull off anything remotely romantic and that she should instead go for hateful or sexy songs. Brittany actually had to grind her teeth together to prevent herself from telling all of them about the romantic things her girlfriend does for her every day.

The only reason for her continued silence was her knowledge that Santana would feel far too vulnerable if those other kids knew about her soft side. Sometimes this made Brittany fell special being the only one with any access to it but most of the time it just made it harder to watch Santana get put down by people she was so much better than.

Brittany knew she wasn't book smart but Santana had always told her that she was people smart and she believed her. For example she knows that Rachel is a very cuddly person who needs lots of hugs and kisses to get through the day. The fact that Finn basically ignored that need told Brittany that he knew nothing about her; the meat thing just confirmed it. When Brittany needed a hug at any time she would just have to think about it and Santana would appear, as if by magic (she was almost convinced her girl could read minds), and hold her until she felt a little better.

As she sat in Glee wondering how to let the world know how brilliant her girlfriend was without said girlfriend finding out she realised that she had spaced out and Mr Shue was mouthing something at her. Oh no he was talking, oops.

"Sorry Mr Shue I was thinking about how to give Lord Tubbington a bath without him sinking again." She covered.

Santana saw the spaced out look overtake her girlfriend's face the moment her song choice was denied, purely because the lyrics were romantic. The fact that the gleeks and Shue thought she couldn't pull that off hurt a lot more than she usual. Her girlfriends silence only confirmed what she thought she already knew. Santana Lopez cannot pull off romance, sexy yes, feisty yes, romance no. The thought sent an unexpected wave of sadness over her. She returned to paying attention when Brittany said something weird about her cat.

"Um that's okay Brittany I just wanted to know if you would choreograph Finn and Rachel's romantic duet." Santana almost growled and was so distracted by the notion that she didn't see the flash of annoyance pass through Brittany's eyes before she agreed with a terse nod of her head.

"That's great, good team spirit Brittany, you can arrange practice times between yourselves." Mr Shue said excitedly and then carried on with the rest of practice not even registering the disgruntled look on both the Cheerio's faces.

After yet another solo by Rachel the gleeks were finally allowed to go home for the day and Brittany followed a quiet Santana out to her car. Once they were inside and Santana still hadn't said a word Brittany decided she would try to speak up.

"San, are you ok?" Brittany said gently reaching out to stroke the Latina's cheek with her thumb only to have Santana flinch away from her touch. She pulled her hand back slightly hurt at Santana's actions.

"I'm sorry Britt; I'm fine just a little bit tired nothing to worry about." Santana tried to reassure her girlfriend but failed to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"You're not fine, you're never fine why didn't you just sing the song to me in front of them rather than just asking, you know if you're worried they'll laugh at you don't I'll just..."

"BRITT!" Santana cut off her rambling trying to maintain her cool for a little longer. "I'm not worried I just didn't want to sing today, anyway they were right I'm too hot to be romantic." Santana said firmly.

"Fine." Brittany replied sadly.

"Good." Santana tried to ignore that fact she'd just upset her girlfriend.

"Can you take me home now?" Brittany said quietly not wanting to upset Santana any more.

"Sure." Santana said a little choked up because Brittany was supposed to be coming back to her house to study but she clearly didn't want to anymore.

The drive to Brittany's house was completely silent almost awkwardly so, the two so rarely fought if you could even call what they were doing fighting.

Brittany tried to figure out why the girl she loved was so afraid to express it in front of people they knew and Santana was attempting to figure out how to express how sorry she was for shouting at her very accepting girlfriend/best friend. When Santana pulled up to Brittany's house Brittany didn't even look at her before jumping out the car with a simple "Bye".

Santana drove home trying not to notice the tears running down her face and barged in her front door as if it was an attacker, startling her mother.

"Santana!" Her mother exclaimed, "Look at what you've done to the wallpaper."

"Sorry Mami." Santana mumbled eyeing what was indeed a small dent from the door on the wall.

"It's alright Mija, what's got you so worked up?" She said, concerned when her daughter wouldn't turn to face her, she walked over and placed a hand on Santana's shoulder turning her around and gasping when she saw the tear tracks, her daughter never cried.

"Oh Santana what happened?" She tried to hug Santana, but was met with a stiff rejection.

"Nothing, I'm just an idiot." Santana sniffled unwillingly.

"Is it Brittany?" Her mother asked kindly ignoring the look of shock on Santana's face when she brought the recently untouched topic up.

"Wha... I thought... Huh?" Santana stumbled over her words completely taken aback that her mother wanted to talk about her relationship. Her parents silence on the subject since she told them was unnerving but easy to deal with, this was not at all easy.

"Just because your Papi and I haven't quite got used to the idea completely yet doesn't mean I don't want to be there for you when you go through difficult things, you're in love it happens."

Santana was plunged even deeper into speechlessness. On the one hand talking to someone about her emotions was not even close to being on her to do list but on the other hand this was her Mami, they used to be really close before Santana started hiding who she was. This could be the opportunity she needed to get that relationship back. Still talking about Brittany to do it seemed like a huge mountain to climb. However she couldn't get past one thing her Mami had said.

"I'm in love?" Santana had not told them that when she had come out to them, only that she and Brittany were dating, she wasn't even completely used to the idea of love herself, all she knew was that she wanted to make Brittany happy and be with her all the time. Yep she was in love alright.

* * *

><p><em>I know where I'm going with this, let me know if I should continue and if you like it.<em>

_Spashley shipper: don't worry I'm writing another story on those two now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh honey, don't look so shocked, it was radiating off of you when you told us you were more than friends." Her mother said kindly while trying not to laugh at her daughter's obliviousness.

"It's that obvious?" Santana said worriedly.

"Oh Santana love is a beautiful thing, why shouldn't the world be privy to it?" She replied as she watched Santana swipe at stray tears.

"Because Mami..." Santana tried to express how scared she was that if the world saw her true feelings, it would reject her and by default Brittany. Her girlfriend didn't deserve to be shunned just because of how she expressed her love.

"Santana get out of that head of yours and talk to me. What has you so upset?" Julia Lopez led her only child to the sofa and pushed her down before taking a seat on the armchair opposite, waiting for her daughter's reply.

"Long story short, Britt wants me to be myself." Santana breathed slightly panicked at the mere thought.

"I'm confused though mija, when are you not yourself?" Julia asked.

"I don't know, it's just... Whenever we're on our own it's easy to say whatever I feel and do things for her..." Santana started not expecting her mother to finish for her.

"But when you're around other people you think they will laugh at how whipped you are?" Julia smiled at Santana's fish impression.

"_Mami_ I am so not whipped." Santana scoffed but her mother's raised eyebrow had her crumbling.

"Fine, maybe a little bit, but I don't think that's the problem." Santana said indignantly.

"Right so why do you act differently when the two of you are around others?" Julia pushed.

"..."

The silence dragged and Santana became more and more uncomfortable under her mother's knowing gaze. 'Why does she always have to be right?' Santana thought.

"Santana." Julia almost chuckled when her daughter seemed to snap back to reality. "Why don't you try to explain why you came home so upset?" Julia finally asked.

"I don't know." Santana's stubborn nature took over not wanting to admit she had been mocked for being herself in Glee. She folded her arms around a cushion and crossed her legs.

"Santana I can't help you if you don't tell me." Julia said exasperatedly but something in Santana broke.

"I don't need anyone's help and I don't have to tell you anything!" She snapped before getting up and storming out of the room the tears returning in full force before she even made it to the stairs.

Once she reached the safety of her room Santana quickly changed into simple sweats and a t shirt and attempted to start her homework, ignoring her wet face but no more than ten minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She refused to acknowledge the knock and braced herself for trouble.

The handle turned and her door swung open to reveal her mother carrying some sort of book. Despite her best efforts to ignore her mother's presence Santana's interest was piqued.

"Can I come in?" Julia spoke quietly walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed after Santana nodded stiffly.

"I wanted to show you these photos." Her mother smiled so softly Santana assumed they would be of her and her Papi. Santana had always admired the love between her parents and how long it has lasted; it was what she modelled her future with Brittany on (though in her mind they had more children).

Blushing furiously at the thought of mini Brittany's Santana shook her head to clear it and spoke to her mother.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"You and your father are very alike; in fact he went through exactly the same phase you're going through." Santana bristled at this.

"Being gay is not a _phase_ Mami..." She started but her mother simply raised her hands in surrender.

"That is not what I was referring to mija, your father was also very reluctant to be his true self around others." Julia finished and Santana looked slightly ashamed.

"Sorry Mami I guess I just assumed." Santana looked down.

"Well you know what they say about people who assume..." Her mother smiled.

"Ay Mami always with the jokes!" Santana exclaimed feigning annoyance but really glad her mother had lifted some of the tension.

"Anyway you seem to have the same quirk as your father but I need to know what happened today to see if my suspicions are correct." Julia said hopefully.

After a long pause Santana took a deep breath and asked the question that had been plaguing her since Glee.

"Am I romantic Mami?" She said, not meeting her Mami's eyes.

"Can you be more specific please mija?" Santana rolled her eyes at her mother's question.

"If I sang a romantic song to Brittany do you think it would be stupid?" Santana said quickly, missing her mother's smile.

"Is that what you did today?" Julia asked eagerly.

"NO just answer the question." Santana snapped, immediately feeling guilty for being rude. "Sorry Mami."

"Santana you don't need to be angry, singing a romantic song to Brittany would be a lovely thing to do, and I bet she'd love it." Julia decided to ignore Santana's outburst for now.

"That's what I thought but when I suggested I sing a romantic song everyone said I couldn't." Santana almost whispered tears threatening again.

"Is that so?" Julia grew angry at the thought of someone putting her beautiful daughter down that way.

"Yeah, they all said that I wouldn't be able to pull it off, even Brittany." Santana grew more upset at that thought.

"Brittany actually said that?" Julia frowned.

"Well no she kinda just stayed quiet..." Santana started but her mother cut her off quickly.

"What would you have done if Brittany had stuck up for you, because if you are anything like your father was you would hate for Brittany to start sharing all of your actions with people you don't necessarily trust." Julia spoke in one breath with a conviction Santana had never heard before.

Santana sat there for a minute just trying to process all of this new information, it did indeed sound like her father and her have the same issues and he seemed to have gotten past them eventually. The only other question in her mind was whether Britt knew her well enough to purposely avoid sharing details of Santana's romantic nature with their friends.

"She definitely knows you well enough mija, she loves you." Santana realised she must have said some of her thoughts out loud and cringed.

"I know she loves me but I upset her by not just singing that song, I almost wanted someone else to sing it for me, save myself potential embarrassment." Santana admitted shyly.

"The Santana I raised is far braver than the one sitting in front of me right now, what happened to the girl who would do anything to make her best friend happy, even if it meant streaking through the park after a duck?" Julia said earnestly.

Santana smiled at the funny memory her mother had brought up. It was the day Brittany had decided they should try to be ducks; apparently they shouldn't wear costumes because ducks don't.

Somehow Santana had ended up skinny dipping with Brittany and a load of ducks, and when one particularly evil bird had stolen the entire loaf of bread Brittany had begun to cry leaving Santana with no choice but to give chase.

It was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life, running through the park butt naked only ten years of age after an evil duck all so her best friend would stop crying. God even back then she was whipped.

"I caught the duck though." Santana chuckled.

"Very true, I was very proud." Julia smiled lovingly at her love struck daughter.

Santana's eyes lit up, it was a good to know her mother was proud of her for that but she still wished she had been brave enough to sing that song for Brittany in front of Glee club, that would have made her Mami really proud she hoped.

"Thanks Mami, so what should I do?" Santana asked shyly.

"It won't be easy mija, but you should try and be yourself, when you want to take her hand just take it. When you want to hug her open your arms and when you want to kiss her or show her how you feel with words don't hesitate or think about it. Use those Lopez instincts." Julia got up and left the room leaving the photo album on the bed humming to herself quietly.

Santana watched her Mami leave with a slight frown on her face only diving across to the bed the second the door clicked shut. She picked up the A4 sized album taking a good look at the front cover. Rainbow coloured spirals covered the front and back as Santana turned it over in her hands.

As she flipped the book open to the first page she noticed her hands were shaking slightly, ignoring her obvious nerves she pushed the first blank page out of the way and smiled at what greeted her.

A picture of her younger self grinned toothily at her from the centre of the page, she had no idea how old she was in the picture but she guessed about five because one of her front teeth was missing.

Trailing her fingers over the picture wishing she was that innocent all over again she grabbed the corner and turned the page carefully. The next double spread was filled with pictures of her Mami during her pregnancy; she smiled at how happy and young her parents looked while she was merely a sizeable bump.

The next page was full of pictures of Santana as a cute baby and the next few were up to age four or five, she wasn't sure because she had no real memories of that time in her life and many of the pictures did not have captions.

She was almost tempted to go downstairs and ask her Mami but she was too comfortable and engrossed, explanations could wait.

When she turned over the page for the fourth time it was punctuated with a sharp intake of breath. There in the very centre of the double spread was a picture of her and Brittany in reception both completely unaware of the picture being taken as they drew each other pictures.

Santana was sure she could remember that day, the flash of blonde, the brightest smile she'd ever seen and the most adorable drawing of a tree and a sun ever. She was pretty certain she still had that drawing under her bed in a box labelled 'The Most Awesomest Stuff Ever'.

Smiling at the thought of her girlfriend as a child she flipped to the next page and her eyes started to water. She had never seen any of the many pictures glued to the page and most of them were cameo shots, however every single one of them featured her and Brittany in various stages of growing up.

There was one of her and Brittany asleep on the sofa all snuggled into each other, if it had been anyone else in the picture Santana was sure she would have vomited but Brittany made everything adorable.

There were also photos from places like the zoo and the theatre as well as each one of their graduation ceremonies. She hadn't even realised she was crying until a tear plopped onto the rough paper. Wiping her eyes roughly she laughed at how wound up she was over such simple photographs.

Turning the page to what she thought would be another spread of pictures she was surprised to find only two words written in perfectly massive calligraphy across the centre of the pages.

The Future...

A post-it note stuck below showed her a message in her Mami's perfect handwriting. It said... 'The next few pages are for pictures of the wedding and then the rest of your lives together, you and Brittany are perfect for one another, don't ever let her go. I love you mija.'

Wiping away the last of her happy tears Santana raced downstairs to give her Mami the biggest hug she had received in a long time.

"Thank you Mami, I love it." Santana said tearfully.

"I'm glad you do. I made it after you told us about the two of you and seeing those pictures made me realise just how much you mean to each other." Julia explained happily.

"I'm gonna go show Britt." Santana called out to her mother as she bounced out of the front door completely forgetting that Britt was upset with her.

Julia shook her head at her daughter's cheerful demeanour, knowing there would be some very awkward moments in Santana's future if she had indeed forgotten about the state she came home in. 'She certainly forgot about her make up.' Julia laughed to herself, hoping Santana would really try to be what Brittany deserved and that Brittany would ignore the panda eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, I mean seriously wow, the response has been incredible, thank you so much. Let me know how you think its going and if you know any romantic songs I could possibly use.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ding Dong_

Brittany barely even registered the doorbell ringing; she was too focussed on making her new poster hang straight on her wall. The penguins of Madagascar smirked down at her from their perch above her desk.

'Do penguins have perches?' She wondered, well she would just have to research that on that Goggle thing San showed her, later though. Now it was time to feed Lord Tubbington his fourth meal of the day, a nice mushed up tuna steak with a chocolate bar for desert. Brittany wished she could be a cat and eat whatever she wanted.

She padded down the landing until she reached the top of the stairs where she looked down and froze. On the doorstep she could see her girlfriend holding a book with completely black eyes and cheeks. It wasn't Halloween so it wasn't face paint, Brittany realised she must have been crying and rushed down the stairs nearly tripping over her fluffy socks on the way.

"San are you okay?" Brittany asked, not even bothering to acknowledge her Dad who had answered the door, he just shook his head and left mumbling something about girls.

"Of course Britt why?" Santana replied cheerfully.

"Your face." Brittany reached out to touch her girlfriend's cheek almost flinching at the stickiness she felt, definitely not the face paint they use on Halloween.

"Oh it's nothing I just sprayed myself with the tap by accident." Santana hurried to 'explain'.

Brittany just shook her head with a knowing look in Santana's direction before turning and walking back up to her bedroom, throwing a subtle glance over her shoulder to make sure Santana was following.

Once in her room Brittany opened a pack of makeup wipes and offered one to Santana who accepted it gratefully.

After a long moment of silence Santana finally found the balls to do something, throwing the used wipe in the bin she walked over to Brittany and opened her arms for a hug.

Brittany was ecstatic that Santana wasn't mad at her for earlier but couldn't help but be curious as to why she was so upset at one point but now fine and smiley. She wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms and nuzzled into her neck almost planting a kiss on her neck before she remembered she was worried about her girlfriend.

"San," She breathed into the other girl's ear, "Why were you crying?"

Santana sighed and pulled back to look into Brittany eyes as she spoke.

"I hate upsetting you and I am really sad that I didn't have the lady balls to sing to you today." Santana explained honestly.

"That's okay; I just didn't like not being able to tell all of our friends how amazing you are when it's just us two." Brittany said sadly her eyes down.

"You shouldn't have to tell people Britt, I should be the one making it obvious how much I love you, I just can't for some reason." Santana said trying to meet Brittany's eyes.

"It's called being scared San you're afraid that what the gleeks said today they would have said if you had sung the song, but it shouldn't matter to you what they say." Brittany said keeping the feelings out of her voice.

"I know Britt and I promise that from now on I will try to be myself all the time." Santana said holding out her pinkie for the blonde to take, hoping a promise of work would be enough for now.

"Thanks San." Brittany finally met Santana's eyes with a smile and wrapped her pinkie finger around her girlfriends before pulling her into a soft kiss but it didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and become more passionate as it always did with the two of them.

Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around Santana stroking her bottom lip with her tongue; she was immediately granted access when the Latina parted her lips further with a gasp.

Santana allowed herself to be swept up by the blondes kiss and moaned involuntarily when a soft tongue began to massage her own and hands traced down her sides and under her t shirt. She lifted her arms and broke the kiss as she was quickly divested of her t shirt letting out another moan when Brittany's hands went straight for her breasts.

Feeling Santana's heartbeat in her neck pick up as she nipped at her girlfriends pulse point began to drive Brittany wild and she soon backed Santana up into the back of her bedroom door pinning her with her whole body. Swiping off her own shirt she crushed their lips back together deepening it instantly delighting in the whimper Santana emitted when she traced her torso and over her nipples with her strong fingers.

Fed up of the barriers between their chests Brittany reached round and unclasped Santana's bra dragging it ever so slowly off of her shoulders and dropping it on the floor next to them. She took a moment to admire how beautiful her girlfriend was before her mouth couldn't resist the already hardening nipples any longer.

"Oh my god Britt." Santana moaned as Brittany continued her slow burning torture, kissing all over Santana's chest and nibbling on her collarbone while her fingers dipped ever so slightly below the waist line of her sweats.

Although her knees were buckling from the jolt Brittany's ministrations were sending down to her core Santana managed to relieve her girlfriend of her bra and happily traced her hands over her girlfriend's naked torso.

Brittany's abs twitched under Santana's touch and Santana couldn't undo Brittany's jeans and push them down fast enough. Admiring Brittany's blue panties once her girlfriend had kicked them off she became distracted by her own sweats being pushed off her body and a hand being placed right where she wanted it to be.

For the next hour Brittany's room was filled with muffled moans and panting as the two girls had what Brittany would later dub the bestest make up sex in history.

Just as they both snuggled into each other ignoring how sticky they felt Brittany's Dad called them down for dinner. Santana sighed and reluctantly pulled herself out of the comfortable embrace and tried to put her outfit back together.

"Britt look what you did!" Santana smirked as she held up her torn panties for Brittany to see.

"You know you loved every second babe." Brittany replied as she too redressed, but in fresh clothes.

"Those were expensive." Santana mumbled but Brittany caught it and just laughed.

"Didn't get a lot of material for your money San, they were a little flimsy too." Brittany teased her blushing girlfriend as she cracked the window and walked to the door.

"Fine I won't buy anything like that again then." Santana huffed.

"Cool I prefer it when you don't wear any anyway." Brittany chirped as she waltzed off down the landing with a smile on her face at the thought of her girlfriend's murderous look.

Santana vowed to wear only her ugliest underwear for at least a week. 'Welcome to grannyville Brittany Pierce she thought'.

For once dinner was a quiet affair, the Pierce household was usually full of loud voices all getting their point across at once, but tonight everyone seemed to be exhausted for one reason or another. Santana smirked when she remembered why Britt was so tired mentally patting herself on the back, she had actually had to give Brittany a pillow to bite instead of yelling out.

Brittany shot a side long glance at Santana noticing her face was still slightly flushed and smiled to herself when she realised what that probably meant. She was broken out of her thoughts when her Mum addressed Santana.

"So Santana your Mum called, she wanted me to tell you that you need to be home by 10pm tonight no excuses. She also asked if you'd shown Brittany the pictures yet but I thought better of going upstairs to ask." She said with a smile at the looks on her favourite couples faces.

Ever since the walk in incident of October Brittany's Mum had made a habit out of making the two teens feel awkward, often with very funny consequences for anyone who happened to be around at the time. This time it was Brittany's Dad who chuckled at the implication.

"Um... I..." Santana stuttered fighting off her blush and turned to Brittany for help.

"What pictures?" Brittany asked confused.

"Julia and I got together after you two finally came out to us and we put together a scrapbook slash photo album for you girls to show you how much we care." Brittany's Mum explained happily smiling at the look of shock on her daughter's face.

It took Brittany a few seconds to absorb the information but as soon as she did she was jumping up and running around the table to give her Mum a bear hug.

Santana smiled at the scene trying to pretend that she wasn't welling up at the thought but the lump in her throat just kept getting bigger and a few tears managed to escape.

When Brittany saw Santana crying she beckoned her over and made her join in the hug which only made more tears run down Santana's face.

"Thanks Mum, you're the best!" Brittany said a little bit choked up.

"Yeah Mrs P, that's really thoughtful of you." Santana agreed quietly tightening her grip on the older woman.

"You girls are perfect for each other and we just wanted to show our support for your relationship especially Julia, it was her idea." Brittany's Mum said kindly wondering when the girls were going to let go.

Brittany was surprisingly the first to disentangle herself from the mess of arms at the table and asked to see the book. Santana reluctantly pulled away and the two girls found the book and returned to Brittany's room to look through it.

"Wow San we look so cute." Brittany giggled at the first picture of the two of them.

"Turn the page, it gets better." Santana said excitedly slightly embarrassed at how much she was enjoying simply looking at pictures with her girlfriend.

Brittany slowly turned the page and gasped at how many pictures there were of the two of them, she wondered whether Santana was cuter then or now. Definitely now because she's so free and happy with herself Brittany decided whilst examining the many pictures of the two of them asleep or cuddling; it really was obvious how their story would turn out to anybody with a keen eye and a romantic soul. Soon she had looked at every single one of the pictures but could not for the life of her pick a favourite they were all so pretty and different.

Santana loved watching Brittany's expressions change as different memories obviously replayed in her head exactly as they had for Santana. Emotions flickered across Brittany's face that Santana was only able to catch a few of them as she tried to piece together which pictures Brittany was looking at form her face alone. She thought that she probably got it all wrong.

When Brittany reached the future page with the sticky note still firmly planted between the pages she took her time to examine the whole page very carefully. The flawless handwriting on both the note and the pages reminded Brittany of Santana's and she smiled at the memory of them both learning joined up writing together. Santana was so much better at it but she told Brittany that her special way of writing just showed off her amazing imagination. That was one of the first times that someone had made Brittany feel special rather than stupid.

Brittany turned her head to find Santana's eyes boring into hers and she pulled Santana towards her to press their lips together tenderly.

"What was that for?" Santana whispered when Brittany pulled away and turned her attention back to the book her lips tingling and her body warm.

"You make me feel special." Brittany murmured with a small smile turning back to the beginning of the book to repeat the experience.

Santana was speechless, she had no idea where that had come from but she could see Brittany was far to absorbed in the pictures to elaborate so she made a mental note to ask her about it later choosing instead to reply with equal love.

"You make me feel special too BrittBritt." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek once then went back to reminiscing silently alongside the love of her life.

* * *

><p><em>Holy crap on a cracker you guys are amazing thank you so much for the reviews I'm so happy you like the story so far!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Santana awoke with a smile on her face and a warm body underneath her. She took stock of her position realising that her head was practically resting on Brittany's chest and her hand was dangerously low on Brittany's stomach. She smiled, remembering how Brittany had crawled into her bed at midnight claiming she had told her Mum she'd had a nightmare and needed to see Santana so she could check for monsters under the bed.

Knowing Brittany was being at least a little bit serious Santana had forced herself out of bed giving Brittany a quick kiss on the forehead before checking the entire room for monsters. Brittany had giggled all the way through Santana's spy themed check, especially the part where she had tucked and rolled across the floor to check under the bed without the monsters catching her.

Unbeknownst to Santana her antics had given Brittany the perfect idea for proving to the gleeks that Santana was the most romantic person she had ever known and the comfort of having a plan sent her straight to sleep, her whole body pressed to the Latina's comfortably.

After a quick make out session and separate showers, Santana and Brittany made their way to school in Santana's car. Brittany was desperately trying to figure out a way to pull off her plan first without Santana's help, and second without Santana knowing about it. She had always been terrible at lying to Santana so this would be extra extra tough.

Santana was becoming more worried by the second; Brittany was normally so bubbly in the morning. She didn't want to ask because Britt sometimes needed time to organise her thoughts before she could talk about them but when she pulled into a space and Britt still had said a word Santana couldn't help it.

"Hey Britt, is everything okay?" Santana asked gently watching her girlfriend's expression cloud over for a second before going completely black.

"Of course San I'm just tired because of my dream." Brittany said feeling better about saying that because Santana always said it wasn't lying if you told half the truth and Brittany was tired from waking up in the night.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Britt next time I'll check your room before I leave would that make you feel better?" Santana said reaching across the console to take Brittany's hand.

"Yeah it would, thanks San." Brittany her smile widening at how caring Santana was.

"Good I'm glad now let's go we don't wanna miss the bell and I can see Q waiting." Santana said hopping out of the car and running around to the other side to open the door groaning when she saw Brittany hopping out already.

"C'mon San we gots an education to get!" Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's hand tugging her towards the school completely unaware of what Santana had been trying to do. Santana couldn't hide the smile at Brittany's ghetto voice wondering when she had picked that up and how often she would use it.

All day between periods Brittany attempted to talk to people about helping her with her plan but no one seemed to understand what she wanted and in the end there was only one person who she thought could actually help.

"Hi Artie." Brittany said walking up to him in the cafeteria at lunch.

"Hey Britt how ya doin'?" Artie asked with a smile.

"Really good I'm really happy but I need your help with something for Glee." Brittany said trying to get straight to the point but forgetting it for a minute.

"Oh okay what d'ya need?" Artie asked losing interest when he realised it was probably something for Santana.

Once Brittany had explained to him what she wanted as best she could Artie agreed purely because he thought that the actual consequences could be hilarious and he had no idea why no one had ever thought of it before. Maybe Brittany was indeed as smart as Santana always claimed she was?

At the end of the day Brittany met Santana by their lockers after Cheerio's practice, Santana on edge because Brittany hadn't been there. She had asked Sue if she could go and look for her, thinking she had gotten lost but the coach just informed her that a tall blonde dancer type had demanded she be excused on pain of life. Santana thought that sounded like Britt but she still worried all through practice.

"Britt where have you been?" Santana asked frantically examining her girlfriend for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine San don't worry but put this one and come with me I have a song to sing." Brittany smiled holding out a lapel mic to Santana who just stared confused.

"Um we haven't rehearsed anything Britt." Santana said.

"I know you haven't but our back-up vocals with Quinn, Rachel and Tina!" Brittany said happily finally just putting the mic on Santana herself enjoying when she had to lift Santana's top to get the wire into the square thing like Artie had shown her.

"Hobbit is singing _back-up_?" Santana sounded amazed.

"Yup when I told everyone what I was doing they all agreed to help." Brittany said flushing when she realised that she had almost spilt the beans to Santana.

"For a song?" Santana asked slightly confused.

Brittany chose to remain silent because her excitement and nerves were clearly making her a motor mouth like Rachel and she needed to keep Santana out of the loop. She grabbed Santana's hand with smile and practically ran to the auditorium placing a dazed Santana on stage next to Quinn and beginning her Britney song and dance number.

By the end of Brittany's performance Santana was both confused and turned on, Santana had thought that it would be a really special once in a lifetime performance or something and although every time Brittany danced she didn't see why they were all in the auditorium.

Brittany ran off stage after the performance glancing at Artie who have her a quick thumbs up she crossed her heart and hoped this would work.

Santana absentmindedly reached down and switched her mic off while following Brittany backstage. She didn't notice the grins on Quinn and Rachel's faces as they went to join the rest of the gleeks in the audience or the green light blinking to let her know that her mic had just been switched on all she could focus on was getting to Brittany who she thought might be upset for some reason, she had been weird all day.

"Britt? Where are you?" Santana called out not hearing her voice echo slightly as it filled the auditorium making the gleeks smile. This was sure to be good.

Santana saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of her eye and raced over to the dressing table her girlfriend was sat at.

"BrittBritt are you okay?" Santana asked gently as she slowed to approach her.

All the gleeks in the audience except for Quinn looked at each other with smirks at the cute nickname coming from Santana's mouth.

"Yeah San I'm fine." Brittany said pretending to be sad.

"Are you sure babe you've been weird all day and you never miss Cheerio's?" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind and kissed her shoulder lovingly. More eyebrows rose in shock as the term of endearment Santana used and some of the gleeks were already starting to see why Brittany was doing this.

"Actually I fell asleep in Maths and I had another dream." Brittany said sniffling trying to ignore her girlfriends worried face; it was for a good cause.

"Oh no was it bad?" Santana asked running her hand up and down Brittany's arm reassuringly.

"Yeah." Brittany said sadly lowering her head making Santana determined to do something about to lack of a smile on Brittany's face.

"Tell you what Britt, I will search the entire school Santana style, every cupboard, every closet, every classroom and under every desk. Would that help?" Santana said hopefully into Brittany's neck.

"But San I don't want you to go back in the closet!" Brittany said momentarily forgetting her goal.

"No no of course no I'll just open the door and shine a torch around I will never go back in." Santana said very seriously.

The gleeks in the auditorium were slowly becoming more and more shocked at how seriously Santana took every single one of Brittany's comments and never hesitated to reply with something loving and reassuring.

Every girl was eyeing their boyfriend wondering if they could be as caring and understanding as Santana clearly was. There were a few moments of silence before Brittany spoke again the tension in the auditorium soared.

"Thanks San that would be awesome." Brittany replied feeling better and better about this as the seconds ticked away.

"By the way Britt you were amazing out there, Britney has nothing on you." Santana said looking into the mirror opposite them to catch Brittany's eye.

"Thank you San I love you." Brittany said her eyes lighting up as she spoke.

"I love you too Britt, now what do you say we get out of here and I give you a back rub just in case you slept on it funny." Santana offered.

"Yay I love your misogynists, I never remember how you got so good?" Brittany trailed off knowing Santana would continue and surprise the Glee club yet again.

"Massages Britt and I went on that course the first time you sprained your wrist so I could help." Santana answered slightly confused, Brittany never forgot that.

"Why did you take the course though?" Brittany pushed slightly.

"You know I don't like seeing you hurting and being unable to help, you deserve to feel good all the time."

Santana's answer earned her both a kiss from Brittany's eager lips and awes from the whole Glee club including Mr Schuester.

The smarter members of the Glee club had already realised that this was about what they had said about Santana not being romantic and Rachel didn't hesitate to stand up and inform the clueless members that they had all been mistaken when they agreed that Santana wouldn't be able to pull off a romantic song. Clearly Santana had hundreds of romantic bones in her body, just like Britt had told them when she'd asked for their help.

Artie soon turned off the sound system when a small moan and kissing sounds became too much for the sensitive ears in the audience and they waited patiently for the two girls to return. After nearly ten minutes Quinn got up and walked backstage to drag them out, she was just relieved that minimal clothes had been shed when she interrupted.

The gleeks waited with baited breathe to see Santana again but when she sauntered out and scowled at them they breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was still their Santana even if they now knew about her giant heart.

Brittany beamed at them all as they rejoined the stunned group and sat herself on Santana's lap before asking them if they were okay. Mr Schue promptly stood up and walked to the front to address the group.

"Brittany, although what you just did was wrong I understand the important point it proved. Santana, we are all extremely sorry for being so judgemental yesterday and if you want to audition for a solo with a romantic song we'd all love to hear it." Mr Schuester said with a smile to a confused looking Santana.

"As much as I'm glad you've all yanked your heads out of you arses what the hell did Britt do?" Santana asked the room.

Before any of the Glee club could speak Mr Schue stepped in, knowing that when Santana found out she would most likely not be the most cheerful person on the planet.

"I think that is something Brittany should tell you in private Santana. Now everyone class dismissed for today I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr Schuester said as her left the auditorium eager to see his other half.

Unfortunately for Brittany Finn had been sat in his seat getting more and more furious at the unhappy looks Rachel was giving him as she listened to Santana's stupid sappy ramblings. He knew Brittany was stupid and he didn't see why Santana taking advantage of that was in any way romantic. So as everyone began to file out her got up and quickly ran to the control desk at the back and turned up the volume on Santana's mic.

"Britt what the..?" Santana trailed off, shocked to hear her own voice echo around the space clear as a bell.

"I turned my mic off." Santana almost shouted making everyone put their hands over her eyes as her voice was picked up and magnified by ten.

Brittany slid off Santana's lap and pulled her confused girlfriend to her feet. She then worked quickly to flick the switch on the mic, disabling it and then took the whole thing off Santana's body placing it in Arties hands.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck just happened?" Santana said getting more frustrated by the second.

"Santana I really don't think it was a mean thing Brittany did, I mean she was completely correct in her assumptions that the group as a whole was unable to fully accept your true feelings for Brittany without establishing a clear..." Rachel spoke up but Santana cut her off with a growl.

"Stop talking in bloody paragraphs dwarf and tell me what she did?" Santana asked not even looking at Rachel as she spoke but examining Brittany's guilty face, her eyes trained on the floor.

"She left your mic off and you turned it on when you thought you were turning it off, we heard everything you said backstage San." Quinn came to Rachel's rescue knowing her friend was about to go postal.

But instead of Santana blowing up like volcano she just shook her head at Brittany, who remained completely still and silent, then took off running out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p><em>I have been on such a wicked high from the response to this story, the reviews are so touching. When you tell me it's adorable (gleeknumber1) or that you added it to your favourites (telisaddictedtoglee) it makes me smile so thank you.<em>

_Santitaomily; not only does your name make me chuckle but your review was hilarious._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sound of the door slamming behind Santana was what finally brought Brittany out of her shameful stupor. She felt Quinn's hand on her shoulder and she turned to receive a comforting hug from her long time friend.

"W-what was I th-thinking?" Brittany sobbed into Quinn shoulder as Quinn's hands rubbed her back as the rest of the gleeks looked on.

"Britt what you did was a little unexpected for Santana that's all, she'll soon see that it's a good thing we heard what we did. She knows you'd never do anything to hurt her." Quinn said reassuringly.

"Yeah Britt, Santana may be a badass but she can never stay mad at you for long." Puck chipped in helpfully.

"You think she's mad?" Brittany raised her head to look at him, her eyes filled with more tears.

"Um I um, yeah probably." Puck added quietly while Quinn shook her head at him wearily.

"Brittany she's probably just a little bit embarrassed but once you explain to her that it's a good thing and none of us will make fun of her for anything she said she'll go right back to being normal." Kurt said with a flourish.

"Where will my Santana be?" Brittany asked him tearfully causing more than a few strange looks.

"She means that Santana's not normal, she's special and different that's what makes her Santana right Britt?" Rachel chimed in helpfully. Quinn raised her eyebrow at how quickly Rachel had come to the right conclusion.

"Oh I meant that she will just stop being upset and go back to being your Santana."Kurt corrected himself.

"With sprinkles?" Brittany asked.

"Of course Britt." Quinn said effectively ending the conversation as she led Brittany out of the door and towards the car park.

"Oh no!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What Britt?" Quinn asked stopping and reaching out to the upset blonde.

"Santana brought me here; my bag is in her boot." Brittany said.

"That's okay I'll drive you to her place and you can get your stuff and maybe talk to her about today." Quinn tried to reassure Brittany and they started walking once more, they didn't get very far before Brittany was stopping again.

"Quinn, do you think I should say sorry?" Brittany asked in a small voice.

"Well you did go behind her back and tricked her into showing everyone how mushy she is so for that yes, but you did help everyone see that they were wrong to put her down so harshly in Glee so she should thank you for that, she wouldn't have ever done it on her own." Quinn finished.

"So I should say sorry for tricking her but not for what the trick did?" Brittany checked and Quinn nodded.

"Santana is right Britt you are so smart." Quinn smiled and they finally managed to make it to the car park.

Brittany kept her eyes on the ground not wanting to see the empty space where Santana's car would be but accidently ran into the back of Quinn when Quinn halted mid step.

"Quinn what..?" Brittany trailed off as she looked over Quinn's shoulder her heart leaping at what she saw.

Santana had been almost completely unable to leave knowing that Britt might forget to tell someone that she didn't have a ride home, then she had remembered that Brittany's stuff was in her car and that made up her mind completely.

Leaning against the back of her car gave Santana some time to think things through before Britt walked out and she had almost organised her thoughts when a flash of blonde caught her eye and she looked up to find Quinn smiling widely at her and Britt wide eyed staring.

She looked at the ground again, scuffing the toe of her shoe over the dust as Quinn walked slowly over to her followed closely by a seemingly stunned Brittany.

Santana's breath hitched when Quinn's arms wrapped around her and lips met her ear.

"I knew you'd changed, proud of you S." Quinn whispered to Santana gently before letting go and walking off to her own car with a smile on her face for the first time in a while.

Santana tried to lift her head and meet Brittany's eyes but found that her head felt very heavy so instead she moved around to the passenger side and opened the door for Brittany to get in. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when an unexpected kiss was placed on the top of her head as Brittany got quickly but gracefully into the car.

Brittany tried to remember everything that had brought her to this tension filled moment but it all seemed to melt together into one bad feeling montage. She hung her head while Santana shut the door without a slam and she felt more than saw Santana walk slowly around the car. Her heart picked up the pace and her palms felt damp as she heard Santana's door open.

She kept her head down even as she felt Santana's eyes on her. She didn't feel she deserved to look into those deep chocolate orbs right now and she was afraid of what she would see. So she simply kept her head down and her 'stupid' mouth closed just happy that Santana hadn't.

Santana's mind was racing so fast she thought it was going to drive her around the bend. Replaying every moment of the day she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it coming, her own girlfriend had betrayed... Wait no. Brittany hadn't meant to hurt her; she was trying to help the situation by sneaking up on her. She briefly wondered whether everyone had been kind to her girlfriend today or just mocked her until they thought they could get something out of it. She ground her teeth at the thought that the gleeks probably only helped because they thought she would be humiliated. She'd definitely shown them!

Luckily Santana had had an epiphany as she made her way out. She had caught on to the fact that not one of the gleeks had actually laughed at her. Instead Mr Schue had apologised to her as had the rest of the club and she might even have earned a little respect for how well she treats her girlfriend. What happened did not cause her any hurt just slightly wounded her pride for not clocking the game earlier, because since when has Brittany ever avoided her for an entire day.

Before Santana knew it she had pulled up outside her house and was getting out ignoring Brittany's confused expression. Santana's heart swelled when she saw that Brittany hadn't moved from her seat. She joyfully opened the door and held out her hand to her stunned girlfriend, cracking a small smile at her cute expression.

Brittany just stared at Santana's smile for the longest time before reaching out a trembling hand and allowing herself to be pulled out of the car. She stood on the drive her hand growing cold as Santana let go to retrieve their bags. Following Santana into what was practically her second home had never been more nerve wracking for the blonde; her girlfriend's silent but not angry demeanour was really starting to get to her.

Having thought it was just after event nerves Santana hadn't been too bothered about Brittany's ongoing silence but she had now been waiting over twenty minutes for her normally bubbly girlfriend to even acknowledge her presence and the tension in the room was palpable.

"Britt?" Santana broke the ice spinning around once in her chair to look at her but Brittany didn't even twitch, her stare directed at the ground. 'Omg she's broken!' Santana thought her heart skipping a nervous beat.

Hopping up and making her way over to the mute blonde Santana sat next to her on the bed far enough away that no part of their bodies were touching.

"Brittany?" She tried again to rouse the blonde and waited for a response. Nothing!

Santana was on the verge of fully freaking out, Brittany's eyes were trained on the floor and completely blank like her expression. She wracked her brain trying to think of another time Brittany had been shut down like this but only one moment seemed even vaguely familiar.

One time at Cheer camp when they were just 14 and well on their way to falling for each other Brittany had pushed a girl off a diving board and the girl had claimed she almost drowned and was supposedly mentally scarred from the incident.

Santana hadn't actually been there but the girl had apparently had a full on bitch fit at her best friend. Later that day after Brittany had been silent and still for over three hours an aide had been sent to fetch Santana from her gymnastics course (ironically the only course her and Brittany did not share that summer).

Remembering the horror she felt when she was told her best friend was 'unwell' Santana shivered. That day she had run so fast towards the medical tent where Brittany was just sitting in a chair as if frozen. Santana finally felt hope as she remembered what it was she had done that day after many failed attempts at getting Brittany to talk.

_Flashback_

"_Nothing's working!"_

"_Thank you captain obvious I can see that for myself." Santana barked at the aide who was at least a foot taller._

"_Alright spitfire no need to get nasty, what about paramedics?" The aide suggested._

"_Hell no, just go away and give me ten minutes." Santana said looking at Brittany the whole time._

"_No way, I'm responsible for her safety." The aide stalled._

"_How is she unsafe with you right outside and only her best friend in here?" Santana hissed angrily._

"_Fine you have five minutes then I'm coming back in and calling 911." The aide gave in and walked slowly out of the plastic door._

"_Okay Britt," Santana muttered getting down on her knees and placing her hands on her friends knees. "We gots five minutes to gets you out of this funk before fireman Sam out there takes you from me."_

_Santana's thumbs rubbed small circles on the inside of Brittany's knees of their own accord and hummed soothingly desperately hoping Brittany would respond to the familiar touch. After a minute of this Santana started to outright sing the words to Brittany's favourite song._

"_Baby can't you see, I'm calling."_

"_A Girl like you, should wear a warning..."_

_End Flashback_

Santana had never been more relieved to see Brittany's head slightly bop to the imaginary beat as Santana sang the musical break between verses. It was no longer Brittany's favourite song but it worked just like it did that time at Cheer camp.

Brittany felt herself start to come out of the pretty white fog she had been hiding in following the sound of Santana's voice through her subconscious and emerging into the outside world once more.

Seeing the light flood back into Brittany's eyes made Santana's heart swell with pride knowing she could be there for Britt when she needed her. Soon enough Brittany was quietly singing along as Santana finished the last verse with a flourish staring into Brittany's vibrant eyes.

"Hey you, where'd you go?" Santana asked gently cupping Britt's face in her right hand and stroking her thumb along her cheekbone.

"The clouds, it's so warm and fuzzy." Brittany said quietly remembering why she had to go there, her face fell and her eyes darted away from Santana's.

"You felt safe there huh?" Santana tried to understand why.

"Yeah." Came the quiet reply.

"Britt look at me please." Santana demanded softly, she was definitely not mad anymore but Brittany's eyes were still anywhere but on Santana.

"Britt I'm not mad I promise I just want to know what you're thinking." Santana reassured.

"Puck said you were mad." Brittany said in a small voice.

"Puck's an idiot!" Santana laughed as if she had never been angry.

"That's what Quinn said I think." Brittany smiled and Santana clapped her hands.

"Ladies and gentleman, she SMILES!" Santana announced to the room.

"San, there's no one here." Brittany look confused but her smile was still firmly in place.

"I know, how are you feeling?" Santana carried on.

"I'm okay." Brittany replied half heartedly.

"No you're not Britt, I'm sorry I ran I should've stayed but I'd like to know what you were thinking when you planned today." Santana started the difficult conversation addressing the elephant in the room.

"I was thinking that I was annoyed that the gleeks, especially Rachel but not Quinn!" She explained quickly and Santana nodded. "The gleeks didn't think you're romantic when you're all mushy inside." She finished hoping Santana understood.

"So you wanted to show them my... Mush?" Santana said puzzled and a little afraid.

"Not all of it just so that you could sing me cute songs and stroke my hair and hold my hand and kiss my cheek and my lips and swap jackets with me and tickle me so I laugh and hug me and..."

"Whoa there Britt, you need a little oxygen with your words." Santana laughed. Brittany just looked at her confused.

"Breathe Britt!" Santana said as Brittany turned blue.

Brittany was grateful to Santana for reminding her, she always forgot the little things.

"So," Santana started once Brittany had regained colour, "you want me to do all of those things in Glee?" Santana asked slightly.

"In front of everyone, not just Glee, I thought once you saw that no one minds that you love me that you could do those things like you normally do." Brittany explained sadly.

"Normally do, don't they already know I love you?" Santana didn't quite understand.

"Yeah but San, when we're alone or with my family you do lots of things that make me feel your love here," she pointed to her chest, "and there." She pointed down; Santana got that message loud and clear.

Santana looked down ashamed, she hadn't even realised that she did all those things, let alone that she ceased to make Brittany feel loved when they were around anyone but her family. It really was the little things that made all the difference with Brittany it seemed.

"We do hold hands?" Santana said wondering why Brittany had said that one.

"We link pinkies and sometimes you hold my whole hand." Brittany explained patiently.

"But...?" Santana pushed, still not seeing the difference.

"When we lie on your bed or sit on the sofa to watch a movie you thread your fingers through mine and it feels so good, like we're one person." Brittany said warmly.

Santana stayed silent mulling over what Brittany had said.

"San?" Brittany worried about the wrinkles on Santana's forehead.

"Sorry Britt I was just thinking about what a terrible girlfriend I've been." Santana said sadly.

"Oh San that's not even true you just get scared about what other people will think." Brittany said quickly reaching out to take both Santana's hands and threading their fingers together unknowingly making a point as she did.

"I came out and that was fine." Santana thought out loud.

"And no one asked you to join the golf team." Brittany giggled at Santana's look of disgust at the idea.

"Everyone already knows I love you." Santana continued after thoughts of clubbing people to death left her mind.

"Yep." Brittany agreed happily.

"So I should... show it... a little more?" Santana said uncertainly.

"If you can and you want to." Brittany said kindly hoping against hope that Santana would.

Santana could see the unbridled hope in Brittany's eyes. If being in love means making your girlfriend happy then I should do this. She said to herself.

"It needs to make you happy to San." Brittany said.

So she'd spoken out loud, even her mind couldn't hide anything from Brittany so why should she hide any part of their relationship from the world. Her Mami was right all along, why are they always right? It's irritating.

"Let's just see what happens tomorrow." Santana smiled and rose from her aching knees and pulled Brittany towards the pillows with her intertwining their legs together comfortably.

"Okay." Brittany whispered nose to nose with Santana.

"For now though, I wanna know how my sneaky genius girlfriend pulled the wool over my eyes all day?" Santana whispered back with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"Santana Lopez I would never harm any sheep, you know that!" Brittany whisper shouted.

"It's a saying, but it's stupid, so how did you trick me?" Santana said curiously.

Brittany closed the small gap and claimed Santana's lips with hers kissing her ever so slowly before pulling back after an extra peck and giggling at her girlfriends slightly pathetic whine at the loss of contact.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Santana open her eyes, her eyebrows shooting up disbelievingly.

"Britt, no fair!"

* * *

><p><em>Drama, drama, drama... Oh apparently I sound really English,but whenever I try to use Americanisms in my writing its very inconsistent, so I left it as is. Translator perhaps?<em>

_Oh and I hope you all liked it, San's Mami and Quinn up next!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Santana I need to talk to you about... whoa did not need to see _that_!" Quinn sprinted back out of Santana's bedroom door fighting the image of her two best friends naked and on top of the covers sound asleep.

"Couldn't just put on pj's could they, noooo." Quinn muttered to herself sarcastically while heading for the kitchen.

"Hello Quinn long time no see how are you?" Mrs Lopez greeted a grumpy looking Quinn as she entered the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs L you?" Quinn said politely despite her awful mood.

"If you're here to see Santana I recommend knocking very loudly and not walking in." Mrs Lopez told Quinn with a smile.

"Too late." Quinn mumbled her face turning red at the thought of Mrs L witnessed what she just did. If there was just an endless supply of brain bleach in the world.

"Oh Quinn you made that mistake already didn't you." Mrs Lopez said sympathetically.

"Unfortunately yes." Quinn said wondering why Mrs L was so okay with the situation; her own mother would be climbing the walls if she did so much as kiss in her room let alone with a girl.

"Quinn just ask me." Mrs Lopez read the slightly constipated look on Quinn's face easily.

"Why... I mean how... are you so calm about them up there, like that?" Quinn stumbled over nearly every word.

"Firstly I was not here and I never am, Santana has been ever so careful about that since the great walk in of 2012 a few weeks ago and secondly, they're deeply in love so it's natural, and thirdly I find it funny to tease my daughter about it." Mrs Lopez grinned at Quinn when she smiled hesitantly at the third reason.

Before Quinn could reply they heard footsteps approaching down the stairs.

"Watch this and then tell me it's not hilarious." Mrs Lopez whispered to Quinn urgently then turned back to her slicing.

Quinn took a seat at the breakfast bar keeping her curiosity off her face lest Santana figure out something's up.

"Hey Mami... and Q?" Santana said looking a little bit startled and still sleepy.

Quinn was just happy she was dressed.

Santana reached for a piece of carrot only to have her hand slapped away by her mother who eyed her sternly. Quinn watched with interest as Santana looked nervous under her mother's stare.

"Santana, did you wash your hands?" Mrs Lopez asked trying not to smile.

"What why?" Santana asked completely missing the joke much to Quinn's amusement.

Mrs Lopez raised a suggestive eyebrow at her daughter and waited for her mind to catch up.

It took 30 seconds before Santana hid her hands behind her back and turned redder than a lobster turning away trying to hide.

"_Mami!"_ She whined embarrassed that her mum would ask her that and triply embarrassed because she hadn't.

Quinn burst out laughing at the look and colour on Santana's face, it was the first time anyone had heard Quinn laugh out loud in a long time, even Quinn herself was surprised.

"Told you Quinn. Go wash them Mija." Mrs Lopez winked at a breathless Quinn. None of them noticed Brittany enter the kitchen.

"What's up Mrs Lopez?" Brittany skipped over to Julia cheerfully hugging her, completely oblivious to her girlfriends torment of a few seconds ago.

"I'm great Brittany but please call me Julia or Mrs L like always please." Julia asked Brittany for what seemed like the thousandth time but Brittany just remained silent and went to sit next to Quinn.

Santana watched the whole scene perplexed at Brittany's treatment of her Mami and her Mami's frustrated face. Surely Brittany still thought of her Mami as her second mum, maybe they had a fight when Santana wasn't around. She wasn't sure but her Mami looked almost annoyed at Brittany's behaviour so she didn't think that was it.

Brittany started a conversation about ducks on ponds with Quinn so she wouldn't have to think about her failure to impress her future mother in law. Ever since Santana had finally come to her senses Brittany had come to the instant conclusion that she needed to prove to both of Santana's parents that she could treasure their daughter and treat her right.

The first thing she had done was ask her Mum for advice but she hadn't taken Brittany seriously at all, saying that she should just be herself. However she had been being herself in front of Santana's parents for years and yet Santana had never told them about their relationship until she absolutely had to. If she was good enough as just herself then why hadn't Santana wanted her parents to know, it just didn't make sense.

Next up was Rachel who was always saying that they all needed to improve themselves for when they all went out into the real world. Brittany had wondered which planet they were moving to after high school until Santana had slowly explained that Rachel just meant college and lives. Rachel had told her to be respectful and a bunch of other complicated things but she said most of it too fast for Brittany or anybody for that matter, to really take in.

So as a last resort she went to Puck, Santana's parents had known about Puck being Santana's boyfriend. He was someone that obviously knew how to be someone Santana felt she could show to her Mami and Papi so she asked him.

In return for a few details about their relationship (which Brittany changed a little so Santana wouldn't mind him knowing) Puck had told her to always use Santana's parents long names and to call her Dad Sir at all times. He said if she wanted to take Santana out on dates she had to act very polite all the time so Mr Lopez wouldn't shoot her.

When Puck said that she should be respectful she knew he was right because Rachel had said that too and Santana had said that Rachel thinks she's right about everything. One problem was that Brittany rarely took Santana out on dates because Santana loves to surprise her with romantic dates all the time. The second huge problem was that Santana's parent always seemed angry at her and constantly tried to trick her into using disrespectful names for them.

She had tried her best to not fall into any traps but it was getting harder the angrier they seemed to get. What would happen when she wants to marry Santana, would they even let Santana marry her, Santana obviously didn't think her parents would let them date so why would they let Brittany have their daughter forever.

All the thoughts in Brittany's mind became too much at the breakfast bar and she leapt out of her seat like she was on fire, mumbled something about needing to get home and bolted out of the front door without a real goodbye wondering how she could possibly fix the mess she was making.

Santana hadn't noticed Brittany's expression growing darker as she had her back to her friends while she made up plates for her and Brittany while avoiding her Mami's eyes at all cost. When she heard a stool scraping across the ground and heard Brittany's scared voice she whipped around only in time to see Brittany leap out of the room. The next thing the three occupants heard was the front door closing quietly.

"What just happened?" Santana asked the room.

"I have no idea Mija but she's been off with me for weeks now." Mrs Lopez said concerned about Brittany's odder than usual actions.

"She was really quite just now and she looked really upset before she ran." Quinn added.

"Well as a couple I think we're alright, she hasn't said anything about you to me Mami." Said very confused, Brittany would normally tell her everything what could have her being weird with a woman she's known for god knows how many years.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Mrs Lopez asked her daughter, who looked like someone had kicked her puppy.

"Sure Mami even your advice might be useful right now." Santana joked.

"You crack me up mija," Julia said with a poker straight face, "but back to the issue at hand I think Brittany needs to talk to someone about whatever's bothering her." She finished looking at Quinn.

"Who me?" Quinn pointed at herself and Santana laughed at the scared look on her friends face.

"Yes you." Julia replied.

"Why?" Quinn asked genuinely curious to hear the reason, Santana also leaned forward in order to hear better.

"Quinn she's known you for as long as she known Santana so she trusts you and your not Santana." Julia explained as if it were obvious.

"Hey!" Santana said offended.

"It's not that she shouldn't talk to you Santana but she might needs someone to help her sort through her thoughts before she can express her feelings to you in a way she thinks you won't get upset about." Julia explained patiently.

"That might make sense." Santana agreed reluctantly looking at Quinn.

"Should person really be me?" Quinn asked she didn't know how to handle Brittany anywhere near as well as Santana did.

"I think so but what do I know?" Julia smiled at the teens simultaneous eye rolls.

"Fine I'll go and find her she really did seem upset." Quinn said as she made her way to the front door but paused as she reached it and turned back to Santana.

"San where do I look?" Quinn asked a worried looking Santana.

"Um there's that swing set in the park where she likes to think so try their first and if she's not there ring me." Santana told her and Quinn thanked her before heading out the door.

"Mami do you know what's wrong with her?" Santana looked at her mother for the first time in a long time asking for guidance.

"I have an idea but I'm probably wrong." Mrs Lopez said putting her husband's and Brittany's plates in the oven.

"Well you've been right about everything so far." Santana mumbled, unhappy that her mother seemed to be so in tune with her relationship so soon after finding out.

"Can I get that in writing?" Julia joked but her smile faded when she saw Santana's broken expression.

"Is it me?" Santana asked softly.

"In my opinion, no. I think it's to do with you but not about you as such." Mrs Lopez said thoughtfully.

Santana mulled it over but decided that wasn't enough.

"What do you think it is then?" She asked.

"Santana if I speculate and you act on my opinion and I'm wrong it could blow up in all our faces, so I'm not going to answer that just wait for her or Quinn to bring you in." She said putting a warm hand on her daughter's tense shoulder and lead her through to the dining room.

"Mami?" Santana said once they'd sat down and begun to eat.

"Yes mija."

"Can I say something?" Santana asked hesitantly, piquing Julia's interest; her daughter looked a mixture between scared and content.

"Of course you can, anything." Julia stopped eating and put her cutlery down waiting patiently for Santana to speak.

Santana was desperately trying to reign in her ever growing emotions. She was so unused to dealing with and expressing her feelings to anyone that doing so felt like the biggest high anyone could ever experience. It had been years since she had been able to go to her Mami for relationship advice and everyday she spent happily with her girlfriend she regretted not coming out to her parents earlier.

If she had then when things first began to get serious she wouldn't have bottled it all up, she could have talked to her mum and as she'd already noticed, her mum could have helped her see things in a clearer light. She mentally berated herself for not trusting her parents to love her no matter what.

Santana was only broken from her thoughts when her Mami cleared her throat loudly for a third time.

"Sorry I was thinking." Santana hurried out.

"I could see that mija but what has you so tangled up?" Julia had an inkling what her daughter wanted to say and she secretly hoped she was right.

"Just that I'm glad I can come to you for advice and I wish that I'd done it sooner." Santana said so quietly her Mami almost didn't catch all of it.

"Done what sooner sweetheart?" Julia pushed now really hoping that her suspicions about what was troubling Brittany were wrong.

"Grown some balls and come out instead of being forced to do it." Santana said a little louder.

"I like to think you would have done it sooner or later anyway mija." Julia said but was disappointed to see Santana's head shake.

"No, I had twisted everything up so much in my mind; I was practically in Narnia I was so far in the closet." Santana said regretfully.

"Well I like to think your love for Brittany would have brought you to me in the end." Julia countered.

"Maybe but it had been years since we started being more than platonic so what difference would it have made." Santana said harshly.

"Well wouldn't coming out have been a better option than losing her, which I'm sure you would have done had you not come out when you did it's not like she has no admirers." Julia said sadly.

"Yeah maybe but I'm glad it didn't some to that, it was bad enough when she was with wheels." Santana grumbled.

"Who?" Julia asked.

"Oh this guy in Glee, he's in a wheelchair, he and Brittany had a thing for a while last year." Santana admitted.

"Was that the time when sightings of you were very very rare." Mrs Lopez tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes and Brittany only came round occasionally." Santana finished her mother's thoughts.

"Santana I don't want to ask but were you and Brittany still somewhat together behind this boys back?" Julia asked already knowing the answer, in reality she simply wanted to know if Santana would lie.

Santana quickly analysed her options coming to the final conclusion that being honest with her mother had been very successful so far and she should carry on. Her compulsive lies had gotten her into enough shit already.

"Kind of, we made out and stuff but then..." Santana trailed off; tearing up at the thought of the failed I love you by the lockers.

"Mija why are you crying?" Julia asked worried about her daughter's sudden change in demeanour.

"Can we not talk about this now please?" Santana begged she was definitely not ready to relive those events yet.

"I understand that you may not be ready to disclose all the details but just know that whatever hurt you felt will melt away once you tell me properly when you're ready." Julia reassured her sniffling child.

"Thanks Mami." Santana said and they carried on with their dinner only making small talk every now and again both lost in thought the rest of the time.

Just as Santana was walking into the kitchen she paused and turned back to her Mami who was just getting up from the table herself.

"Mami." Santana got her attention.

"Yes mija."

"Thank you for helping, I really like talking to you." Santana admitted shyly the words almost sticking in her throat.

Santana turned and made her way into the kitchen before her mother could reply and put her plate in the dishwasher planning to retreat upstairs as fast as possible. She was startled when she turned from the dishwasher to find her mother directly behind her, less than a foot between them.

Taking the opportunity while it was there and she still had the guts Santana threw her arms around her mother on pure instinct and squeezed her tightly. The second she felt familiar arms snake around her middle and squeeze just as hard Santana grinned hugely happy to be back where she belonged. No if only she could figure out why her girlfriend is upset?

* * *

><p><em>Wow the responses have been so amazing and<em>_ I thought since I had this written that I wouldn't make you wait :)_

_I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and thanks to not-here-leave-a-message I will be staying British._

_I hope lileyfan1415, that you liked Santana's Mami I put a little more in for onebratsis. See you all next time for the Quinn and Britt heart to heart._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Quinn had experienced Brittany in many forms but sad Brittany was someone she had never truly had to deal with let alone solve, the mere thought of that responsibility kind of frightened her.

Twice she had turned around to head back to the Lopez house and claim she had forgotten her phone and Brittany was nowhere to be seen, but Santana's worried features and Mrs L's disappointed face popped up both times and she felt far too guilty to let them down.

While she walked towards the park she thought about how many times she had seen Brittany genuinely upset about something. It hadn't always had to do with Santana; in fact, it was usually something very simple like animal cruelty or mean comments that set her off and her best friend was usually the one to provide a new reason to smile.

Quinn mulled over her memories, attempting to find a time where it had been someone other than Santana to pull Brittany out of her funk and get her smiling again. When they hadn't won sectionals Brittany had looked crestfallen but one subtle nudge and whispered comment from Santana had had her bouncing around again instantly, it was the same with most of Brittany's other sad panda moments.

Inside Quinn had always been slightly jealous of the close relationship her two best friends shared but after many years of being the only one to witness any personal interactions between the two, Quinn knew it was a connection neither could control. It was simply an invisible rope linking the two irrevocably together. Total soul mates.

Smiling at the thought of Santana _finally_ showing everyone how caring she is (even if she didn't know it at the time) Quinn reached the gate to the large park and pushed it open, making her way towards where she knew the playground was.

She heard the swing creaking painfully before she saw the tall blonde dragging her feet across the dirt in front of her, pushing the swing slowly back and forth.

Brittany had retreated hastily and without any thought as to what her next move should be. She didn't want to go home for fear of more questions and she couldn't face Santana or her Mami again tonight. After a few minutes of aimless jogging she felt a jolt of recognition as she turned onto a familiar road.

The park was eerily silent, a state that would have terrified Brittany on any other night. Tonight was different though, she was so deep in her own thoughts that the whisper of the wind in the leaves didn't faze her in the slightest.

Sitting on her favourite thinking swing Brittany couldn't help but wonder why Santana hadn't followed her. The only thing she could think of was that Santana hadn't even noticed she was missing, she hoped it wasn't that she didn't care.

Her mind was so jumbled up with ideas and colours all of which concerned Santana's feelings towards Puck and Brittany that she never noticed Quinn's presence until it was made blatantly obvious.

"Ahem." Quinn coughed loudly from a distance, she could see Brittany's eyes were closed and she didn't want to scare her on top of everything else, she already had bad dreams it seemed, she didn't want to make them worse.

Brittany's eyes snapped open at the abrasive sound and blue met a dim outline across the grass. For a second she thought it was a ghost but when the 'being' stepped a little closer Brittany saw it was just a very pale Quinn in a light dress. She was only slightly disappointed by that.

"Hey Britt." Quinn started walking over to the other blonde slowly and sat down on the other swing.

They both spun around, the chains clinking together as they twisted allowing the girls to face each other properly.

"Why are you upset?" Quinn decided to jump right in, no confusing small talk first.

"I'm not upset." Brittany said in a dull voice meeting Quinn's eyes up close.

Quinn inhaled sharply when she saw her friends eyes flickering with an emotion she never thought she was capable of.

"You're _angry_." She breathed.

Brittany just nodded stiffly her eyes still sparkling powerfully.

"Why?" Quinn asked fascinated by the blue.

"I can't help it, I try so hard and nothing's ever worked, I'm useless." Brittany almost spat shocking Quinn further.

"Try?" It seemed Quinn was no longer capable of sentences around the new Brittany.

"Yes Q but I'm incapitable of... I don't even know the words." Brittany scoffed at her own stupidity, no wonder Santana wouldn't be with her before now.

Quinn realised her friend was on the verge of a break down and she fought with her sluggish mind to form a helpful sentence.

"Britt you are capable of anything everyone knows that." Quinn tried watching as Brittany rocked from side to side in front of her.

"Then why did the only person I want not want me for so long?" Brittany asked helplessly stopping her motions to stare at Quinn.

"You mean Santana?" Quinn checked.

"Of course." Brittany confirmed, who else would it be?

"Brittany I know I'm about to sound really dumb but you and Santana are together?" Quinn said timidly.

"We are, but only because that stupid pelican told everyone that she likes girls." Brittany said as if her point were obvious.

"Britt, coming out can be the scariest thing in the world especially if the person isn't ready to come out, that doesn't mean that they don't want a relationship." Quinn explained gently, she thought she was just now getting a handle on what the problem might be, no wonder Santana's mum looked so concerned.

"But if Santana loves me as much as she says then why didn't she come out before to be with me?" Brittany asked and Quinn inwardly groaned, this was going to be complicated.

"Brittany, coming out isn't about being with someone it's more about everyone knowing something about you that you can't change; no matter how much they hurt you for it." Quinn said sadly watching Brittany struggle to understand.

"Quinn, I still don't get it." Brittany said weakly, hoping Quinn would be patient like Santana was when she struggled.

"That's alright Britt, we'll just take one part at a time don't worry. What's the problem?" Quinn breathed deeply, she could do this, and for her two best friend's sake she would do this.

"Um why was she scared?" Brittany asked the first question that came into her head.

Quinn closed her eyes for a second to organise her thoughts, Brittany really was not one for starting off easy. After a long pause Quinn took a deep breath and tried to answer as best she could.

"Well I think it was lots of things so I'll make a list and you tell me if you get stuck on something okay?" Quinn continued when Brittany nodded leaning forward to catch every word out of Quinn's mouth.

"Number one is school, Santana saw what everyone did to Kurt and she might have assumed that was going to happen to her as well." Quinn said.

"Kurt had to leave." Brittany said quietly.

"Exactly Britt. The next thing I think is her parents, Santana was probably afraid her parents would kick her out if she told them." Quinn continued but stopped when Brittany abruptly shook her head.

"Santana's parent's love me or I think they do anyway, it's a all bit weird right now." Brittany said.

"Yes they adore you Britt but Santana wasn't just telling them about you, she told them about loving girls not boys and that's a big thing for parent's to understand." Quinn tried to explain.

"Is that why my respectable stuff hasn't worked?" Brittany said confusing Quinn.

"What respectable stuff?" Quinn asked.

"I wanted San's Mami and Papi to think I'm a good girlfriend for San so they wouldn't be mad at her for liking girls." Brittany said meekly, looking at her feet her face bright red.

"Oh Britt that's really nice of you, but what stuff?" Quinn wanted to get to the bottom of the weirdness Santana's mum had mentioned.

"Err always use Mrs Lopez's full name and call her Dad Sir." Brittany recited, she had learnt Puck's words by heart after he'd said them, knowing her heart belonged to Santana and she wouldn't forget them if they were in there.

"Britt that's..." Quinn was lost for words; those things seemed completely out of character for her friend.

"Being respectable but it hasn't worked, they are always angry at me now." Britt said.

"No Britt those things are not right at all why did you think they were?" Quinn was almost afraid of the answer.

"Puck helped me and Rachel a little bit." Brittany frowned at Quinn's words.

"Oh god that sounds like an awful combination." Quinn groaned.

"What does a locker have to do with them Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing Britt let's keep going, Santana's parent's love you and if they want you to call them what you've always called them then you should." Quinn said firmly.

"Okay I will but Quinn... does this mean that Santana wanted to be with me but was worried about what her parents and other people would think?" Brittany summed up.

"Yes that's exactly right Britt!" Quinn said happily, but her smile faded when she saw Brittany's face crumble.

"So then... If there was no pelican when would Santana have been able to come out so we could be like a normal couple?" Brittany asked the most insightful question of Quinn's day. Quinn instantly had to fight the urge to face palm forever.

Brittany realised that this was what she had really been asking herself all this time without knowing it. It felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders and another was put there weighing twice as much.

"For Santana to have come out, on her own with no politician the good stuff would have had to be better than the thought of losing her home and her status in school Britt." Quinn explained realising how unlikely that made the event sound, her heart sank at the look on Brittany's face and she knew her friend had had no trouble understanding what that meant.

"So just me wasn't enough." Britt stated.

At the beginning of the school year she had no longer been with Artie and she and Santana were very happy starting a new journey together. Brittany had thought that when it came time for the Christmas dances and parties that Santana would take her as a date and they would show everyone how happy they were. Quinn made it sound as though that would never have happened.

Meanwhile Quinn was scrambling through her extensive vocabulary frantically searching for something that could offset the terrible set of events she could see happening in her friend's futures if she left it there. Berating herself she finally managed to think of an idea that might work and wasted no time in voicing it to Brittany.

"Actually Britt I think Santana is so in love with you that the thought of you and her breaking up would have been enough to get her to tell everyone about her sexuality." Quinn prayed Brittany believed her.

"Breaking up?" Brittany had never thought that would happen and she didn't know why her best friend would suggest something that made her so sad.

"Well just say there was no advert, when the Christmas parties and stuff happened would you have wanted to go to them and hold Santana's hand etcetera?" Quinn asked and waiting while Brittany imagined the situation.

It didn't take long for Brittany's vision to be filled with images of her and Santana in beautiful dresses as they walked proudly into a bustling party hand in hand, quick pecks and slow dancing all through the night, followed by desert of course.

Quinn noticed Brittany's expression change to one she knew she should not recognise and tapped her friend's shoulder to bring her back from the fantasy she was obviously having.

"Sorry Q I was just thinking about..."

"Britt I don't need to know just tell me whether you would have wanted those things." Quinn yawned; she didn't dare look at her watch knowing she would not like what it said.

"Of course I would, San and I had the best Christmas ever!" Brittany said perking up at the memories.

"What do you think would have happened if Santana had refused to do those things because she was scared?" Quinn asked knowing this could go very badly wrong for her if Brittany became too upset.

"I don't know Quinn." Brittany said after a few seconds, the unhappy thoughts were bringing her mood right down.

"Hang on Britt don't get upset I have a theory. I think that you would have asked Santana to go with you, as your date, and she would have blown you off in some way because she was scared." Quinn paused when she saw Britt tear up.

"Wait Britt you might like what I say next okay, just hang in there." Quinn said and took her friends hand.

"I think you would have been very sad that Santana didn't want to show you off to everyone and be proud of who she is so you guys would have broken up." Quinn squeezed Brittany's hand and continued quickly.

"But Britt, I honestly think the thought of you being with someone else instead of Santana like you were last year would have made her shout it from the rooftops just to get you back." Quinn finished hoping that in her tired state she hadn't missed a vital detail.

"You really think she loves me that much?" Brittany asked a tear sliding down her cheek; Quinn smiled wide at her hopelessly in love best friend.

"That much and more Britt, she proved that to everyone today and she would never have let you go even if she thinks she would." Quinn smiled and got up stiffly from the swing pulling Brittany to her feet and into a hug.

"Thanks Quinn." Brittany said next to her ear.

Quinn didn't need to reply so she just pulled back and the two friends walked out of the park and back to Santana's house to get Quinn's car.

Brittany was excited to get back now to see Santana and tell her she knew that everything would have been okay and that she knew not to call her Mami Mrs Lopez anymore. But when they reached big house all the lights were off and Quinn told her that Santana probably needed to sleep and said she should just text her when she got home.

Very reluctantly Brittany agreed and climbed into Quinn's car. On the drive back they listened to the radio and sang along quietly to Lady Gaga both just enjoying the moment and the warmth of the car compared to the freezing park.

The last thing Brittany had heard Quinn say was to talk to Santana about everything tomorrow and make sure they were both on the same page. She hoped Quinn was writing a book about them but she wasn't sure.

After saying hello to her worried parent's and texting Santana a goodnight and I love you message, Brittany fell asleep the second her head hit her pillow not seeing the reply she received only seconds later.

* * *

><p><em>Definitely the hardest chapter to write so far. Oh and 'to faberry or not to faberry'?<em>

_Thank you so much for all the reviews they really helped me write this better, I hope anyway :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Santana let her head flop back heavily onto the puffy black pillow behind her and threw her phone down next to her tired legs. Reaching for her IPod she shoved the earphones in and pressed play. When temporary home began to play she was suddenly glad her light was out and her door firmly closed because this song had the worst affect on her.

As she allowed the music to fill her feeling every emotion all the way to her tingling fingertips her eyes pricked almost painfully. Sometimes this song made Santana hate the world at that moment it just made her feel how much better her life was than the people Carrie Underwood had written.

She saw Brittany's beautiful smile as she mouthed the lyrics to this very song when she wanted Santana to sing it for Glee club. Santana almost regretted how harsh she had been when vetoing that horrific idea but she needed to prevent Brittany from suggesting anything like that again. They hadn't spoken for nearly three hours after that until Santana had come to her senses and called to grovel (or her twisted version of it at least). Santana had thought that length of time was torturous until she professed her love and was rejected that shit really hurt.

Anytime they sang a sad song or a love song in Glee Santana was forced to tap into her feelings for Brittany and use them to give her all to a performance. Unfortunately this meant exposing her vulnerability to everyone and that was entirely too personal for Santana, it was only recently that she was able to vaguely express those kinds of emotions fully towards the love of her life.

It was also recently that Santana had decided that lending her feelings to a song was not a physical impossibility in front Glee club. So just for Brittany she had worked for hours perfecting every part of her favourite bilingual song that summed up her feelings for Brittany perfectly. If they had won a competition because of Valerie she could win them Grammy's with one she put her heart and soul into, or so _she_ thought.

Noticing the music had long since changed to a completely different genre, Pitbull continued to jam about how much she wanted him, Santana shook her head with a smile at the notion she would ever want a man again she was a one woman woman now.

Through her uncontrollable giggles she heard her dad's deep voice and realised it must be pretty late if he was home. While getting ready for bed she couldn't help but wonder how much her Mami would tell her husband about her new found closeness with her daughter. Would her Papa expect the same treatment; the two had never been close but they got along fairly well before Santana retreated into herself. She just never clicked with him the way she connected with her Mami, her Mami said it was because they were so similar but different.

Her mind whirring away and worrying slightly about Brittany left her unable to sleep and staring intently at the bright screen of her phone hoping for a reply from her girlfriend. She was so focussed on waiting she actually dropped her phone in shock when it vibrated with an incoming text.

Scrambling around to find her phone in the dark Santana cursed her own stupidity. Finally finding the little black life line she hastily opened up the message only to be intensely disappointed.

_Quinn: See you tomorrow._

Santana rolled her eyes at her friend's generic and completely useless message and pressed dial, this conversation was not for typing. She didn't have to wait long for Quinn to pick up.

"_Hello Santana." Quinn's husky voice came through._

"Hi, is she okay?" Santana got straight to the point.

"_She didn't text you?" Quinn asked surprised._

"Yeah but she hasn't text me back. Q-ball what's wrong with her, what did you do? I swear if you upset her I will cut you..." Santana's rant was cut short by a tired Quinn.

"_SANTANA I only just dropped her off at her house and she was exhausted, she's probably passed out." Quinn said calmly._

"You only just dropped her, we have practice tomorrow Q she's gonna be knackered, what were you _doing_?" Santana asked dreading the answer.

"_I know we have practice San which is why I am in _bed,_ and we were talking at the park." Quinn said yawning._

"What about?" Santana demanded quickly, desperate to know what was so terrible that Brittany ran.

"_Lots of important things San, she needed to get some thoughts straight in her head." Quinn explained getting bored of the dramatics._

"What thoughts Quinn this shit is important!" Santana said frustrated at Quinn's restraint.

"_San just chill out, Brittany is the one who needs to talk to you about what she's thinking you just need to be patient and listen for once."_

"I'm always patient with her Q." Santana admitted defeat.

"_Good I'll see you both tomorrow." Santana could hear the smile in Quinn's voice._

"Shut up Fabray!" Santana snapped.

"_I didn't say a word San."_

"I could hear you mocking me."

"_Sure you could, anyway _goodnight." _Quinn said._

"Night." Santana went to hang up but Quinn's voice stopped her.

"_Oh Santana wait a second."_

"What Q I need my sleep." Santana said making Quinn roll her eyes.

"_You called me."_

"What do you want Fabray?"

"_I just wanted to say you'll both be okay__; it's nothing you can't handle together." Quinn somehow knew her friend needed the reassurance for once._

"You're a sap Q." Santana said and hung up straight after smiling at her friends clearly psychic abilities, that was just what she needed to hear to get through the night.

* * *

><p><em>This is a connecting chapter so I will see you tomorrow with the next big thing, the improved Santana!<em>

_On the Faberry matter there have been 5 votes against and 6 votes for them._

_It's so even that I'm probably not going to write them in as a couple, at least not yet. This fic is Brittana and it's gonna stay that way._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

'Christ on a bike!' Santana thought angrily as she blindly whacked at her alarm.

To say Santana was a grizzly bear in the morning would be a huge understatement, the only person who she responded to at this time in a vaguely civil way was, you guessed it, Brittany. Waking up with the blonde had always been one of the most humbling experiences for the fiery Latina.

The sleepy positivity Brittany radiated as she would make her way slowly across the room (whichever they were in) with her eyes tightly shut and blindly into the shower. Santana had always thought she had her eyes open at least a crack until she had left a hoodie on her bedroom floor and woken up to find Brittany sprawled face first onto the carpet. That day was the fastest Santana had ever woken up and the bruise Brittany sported all day made her tired headache and the guilt that much worse.

Ever since then Santana's Mami had been astonished at how clean and tidy Santana's floor was kept but she never could work out what had changed, she just put it down to maturity and bought Santana a car. In a way it was maturity just out of love instead of common sense.

Waking up without a warm body wrapped around her and a cloud of blonde in her face was devastating in comparison to the happy mornings spent rushing around each other in perfect harmony, executing the morning routine they had carved out after years of sleepovers. Santana should have known way earlier that she wanted to spend every morning for the rest of her life with Brittany.

Thinking of Brittany and her lack of communication last night only worsened Santana's mood and dragging herself into the shower earlier than usual, drying her hair at lightning speed and leaving without breakfast or perfecting her ponytail, felt almost like moving through syrup. At least she had a good reason for getting up early, she had to wake the dead.

_20 minutes later..._

"C'mon Britt we have school you need to get up now." Santana said as gently as she could while rushing around packing Brittany's bag and laying out her cheerio's uniform plus some underwear. She didn't even have time to blush when she thought of picking out her girlfriend panties for the day because without enough sleep, Brittany was the most difficult person to get going ever in the history of all people.

At sleepovers when they were little Santana could remember setting the timer on the microwave to make sure her and Britt were in bed on time so Britt would be able to rise without problems. This morning only proved how necessary that timer had been and Santana groaned at the dead to the world girl.

"Briiiiit wake uuuuup!" She sang softly stroking her fingers over the only exposed cheek and through the tussled blonde hair shaking her shoulder lightly brought forth no response; looking at the clock she discovered that Brittany no longer had time for a shower.

Another five minutes later Santana was growing ever more frustrated, Brittany had only groaned and buried deeper into her pillow at all of Santana's attempts to rouse her and Santana was running rapidly out of ideas.

Suddenly door to Brittany's room slammed into the wall making Santana jump in surprise and she watched helplessly as Brittany's mum poured a full jug of water over her eldest daughter's sleeping form. The elder Pierce didn't just stop at the face though, she got the legs and shoulders thoroughly too, Santana's hands flew to her mouth to hide her giggles when Brittany leapt about a foot off the bed looking around with her soggy hair covering most of her face. It was utterly adorable.

"Brittany .S. Pierce get to school this instant!" Mrs Pierce bellowed with a grim face placing the jug down and yanking the wet duvet off of the mattress and her daughter.

Santana thanked god that her girlfriend was wearing pyjamas for once but kept her own hand glued to her mouth to stop the uncontrollable laughter escaping. In comprehensible noises were coming from the pale mess on the bed and Santana fought the urge to wrap her up and never let her go.

"Can you take her from here Santana I have to get to work?" Mrs Peirce asked with a grin at Santana's bright red face.

Santana nodded and removed her hand from her mouth and giggled while pulling her babbling girlfriend off of her wet mattress and helping her into her clothes for the day.

The giggles kept reappearing all through getting Brittany to school and doing her hair in form, earning her a few strange looks from everyone. It didn't help that Brittany's hair was still damp and she shivered whenever someone mentioned water or sleep. Santana just shook her head, glared at the nosy people and carried on with her day.

True to her word Santana was doing everything in her power to be the person at school that she was at home, at least to an extent. The snarky comments were an essential part of her life and she would never be getting rid of those no matter what, Sam's mouth was just too huge and Finn was too much of a dick to his girlfriend (whoever it was at the time).

Neither of the girls had mentioned a word of Brittany's mini freak out the night before and Santana assumed that Britt did not want to talk about something personal and important at school of all places. Instead of focussing on the looming discussion Santana put all of her effort into making her girlfriend happy.

When Brittany went to the toilet during first lesson Santana shrugged her Cheerio's jacket off and swapped it for the one on the back of her girlfriend's chair. She was instantly surrounded by the calming scent of her favourite person and she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this sooner. Well, technically she hadn't thought of it, Brittany had.

The long sleeves reminded her of her girlfriend's dancer body and that did things to Santana that she could barely describe. When Brittany had returned she hadn't noticed any difference but Santana beaming at her with her cheeks flushed had been a lovely welcome back.

Santana had waited with baited breath watching the seconds tick away until the end of the lesson but when the bell did finally go Brittany only gathered her things and put the jacket over her arm. Santana refused to let the surprise go so she simply took Brittany's bag and insisted she would be carrying it from classroom to classroom from now on.

Brittany's smile was so big by just second that everyone thought she was crazy, she was practically skipping down the corridors with her fingers laced with Santana's and waving at everyone in their path.

Desperately trying to maintain her badass reputation Santana stifled the grin that threatening to split her face at her girlfriend's mood and glared at everyone in their way. Unfortunately Brittany noticed Santana's looks and with one squeeze of her hand and a brush of her thumb the anger building up in Santana faded away as if it had never even been there.

By third lesson both girls were enjoying their newfound closeness within the oppressive school halls and had Santana had started to relax a little more. The looks had died down fairly quickly and the gleeks were all smiles at the couple acting exactly like a couple for once.

At lunch the cafeteria was freezing at Brittany put the jacket on while Santana was up getting them both a large salad to share. The spicy scent of Santana's perfume permeated her senses and the world lit up for a second. The shorter sleeves and length were the only other tips Brittany needed to know what Santana had done and she bounded straight into the lunch line to wrap her arms around her thoughtful girlfriend.

The unexpected pair of arms wrapping around her waist and the tender kiss that was placed on her neck was almost enough to make Santana drop the tray. She lifted the tray slightly to see the pale fingers interlaced over her middle and smiled at the jacket sleeves she saw.

"Hey baby." Brittany's voice in her ear and the kiss on the shell made Santana's knees go weak and she nearly forgot where they were.

By this point the whole canteen full of students had noticed the queue backing up and the tall cheerleader's arms wrapped around her girlfriend her front flush to the brunettes back both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hi." Santana replied quietly looking warily around the room for any looks she didn't like. Surprisingly she found that everyone had either gone back to their conversations or were smiling in their direction. She couldn't deny there were some jocks making lewd gestures but Puck was quickly shutting them up. She wanted to hug the boy for that.

Finally Brittany realised they were holding the line up and backed up slightly, nudging Santana forward.

Breaking out of her trance Santana rushed to buy the food and get seated.

The rest of lunch was spent chatting animatedly with Quinn and Mercedes while splitting up the salad so Britt would have no tomatoes and she wouldn't have any green pepper. She caught Quinn smiling at her while she manoeuvred the food and just raised her eyebrows in reply. Quinn just shook her head and nudged Mercedes nodding towards the two Cheerio's sharing their food and giving each other loving stares.

"If Santana could see her badass self eh?" Mercedes whispered to Quinn with a smile.

"I know, the ghost of Santana's past would puke." Quinn chuckled.

"They look..." Mercedes couldn't sum it up.

"Happy?" Quinn finished tilting her head thoughtfully, she didn't think they had talked about Brittany's issue yet but she was glad they had started being more coupley in school.

"More than that, they remind me of those couples in the rom-com's Sam loves." Mercedes said.

"Oh my gosh they really do, they remind me of those two A Cinderella Story!" Quinn whisper shouted.

"Who'd be Chad?" Mercedes questioned with a smile.

Quinn smiled but thought hard. "Both."

"Why, Santana would be the guy right?" Mercedes asked.

"Neither of them are guys that's the whole point, however they both have not-good-enough for her complex's but Brittany finds it easier to be herself around people while Santana is actually kind of awkward when you take the badass away." Quinn explained.

"Wow you've really thought this through!" Mercedes noticed.

"I've had years." Quinn replied.

"That's a point; I've been meaning to ask how long they have been 'together'." Mercedes saw an opportunity to get her questions answered but Quinn's shutters came down the second she sensed her friend's inner gossip making an appearance.

"It's really not my place all that matter's is that they are finally happy and together." Quinn said tightly.

"Sorry girl I didn't mean to pry." Quinn raised her eyebrows at that. "Okay maybe I did but you gotta admit they are kind of an enigma!" Mercedes defended herself.

"All I'll say is that I always thought they were inevitable." Quinn said mysteriously and went back to people watching.

Brittany had overheard some of their two friend's conversation and Quinn defending Santana and her made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

She had been distracting Santana by keeping her hand on her knee and moving it around gently enjoying making her girlfriend squirm. In fact it was more about being able to make her girlfriend squirm while in the middle of the school canteen surrounded by their extended family.

By the time Glee rolled around Santana had fulfilled most of the wishes Brittany had listed rapidly and was very pleased with the results. Her hand tingled deliciously especially the slight webs between her fingers as if she could still feel Brittany's hand in hers. The too big jacket had been the highlight of her day though, every time the sleeves fell over her fists she would be reminded of whose jacket it was and a shock of elation would course through her.

However Santana's nerves were still frayed beyond belief at the tension she had felt every time she had tried something else. Discovering anticipating rejection and pain really takes it out of person. The hugs, the smiles, the laughs, the kisses and the lack of comments from the student body had made every bit of it worthwhile. She couldn't remember a time when Brittany had looked happier in school and it hadn't gone unnoticed, during Glee nearly everyone commented on how extra bubbly Britt was and were all slyly hinting their support of Santana's efforts.

Even so Santana still hadn't managed to truly get past the rejection from these people only a matter of days ago, because of that she just wasn't able to propel her hand into the air when Mr Schue asked who wanted to sing today despite thinking she should.

Unbeknownst to Santana, Brittany had spotted the pained look on Santana's face that seemed to occur right before something else occurred that made her love her even more. She had also noticed her girlfriend yawning and her eyelids drooping every now and again.

Now, in Glee, Brittany could read her girlfriend like a book and at the moment the book really did not want to be read anymore for the day. Scooting her chair closer to Santana's she placed her arm over the back of Santana's chair, squeezing her tense shoulder with one hand and rubbing her other arm with the other hand.

Feeling Santana start to relax into her touch Brittany ignored Mr Schue rabbiting on and just continued to comfort a clearly emotionally drained Santana.

When Brittany touched her all the anxiety about singing slowly melted into the back of Santana's mind and she allowed herself to feel good in the arms of her long time best friend turned girlfriend. Leaning her head in Brittany's shoulder she let out a content sigh and closed her eyes, listening to Mr Schue speak enthusiastically about their next competition.

After only one minute of cuddling Brittany felt Santana's head get heavy against her shoulder and felt her breathing even out. She smiled and tightened her grip a little more, knowing her girlfriend was relying on her protection while she slept. The mere idea that Santana was able to fall asleep in the choir room showed Brittany how safe this environment really made Santana feel, kissing the silky hair below her tenderly she raised her head to listen once more.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Quinn leant forward and whispered to a startled Brittany.

"Yeah, I think today wore her out." Brittany replied swivelling only her head to look at Quinn.

"What was all of that Brittany?" Quinn asked curiously.

"She was being my Santana, but she's still a little scared." Brittany said quietly so as not to disturb her sleeping girlfriend.

"That's sweet; I bet all of the niceness really took it out of her." Quinn joked but froze at Brittany's horrified expression.

"You think she's run out of niceness?" Brittany whisper shouted.

"Britt, that's not what I meant, Santana will never run out of niceness for you I just meant showing it to everyone else." Quinn backtracked quickly. She really didn't want Santana to wake up to an upset Brittany and kill the person responsible, in this case her.

"Oh okay." Brittany nodded and turned her head round to stare at Santana's sleeping face.

"Brittany did you hear me?" Mr Schue said while walking over to them but he froze mid step when her saw Santana's peaceful expression. The whole club did a double take when they too took in the pair.

"Is she?" Puck asked quietly.

"Yeah." Brittany smiled down at Santana before her eyes widened in as the truth dawned on her.

"Oh my god you guys turn away she will be so upset if she knows you saw her sleeping." Brittany said tears filling her eyes.

Quinn quickly moved so she was sitting on Brittany's other side, blocking everyone's view and smiling at the nearly tearful blonde.

"It's alright Brittany, Mr Schue can you just carry on Brittany'll wake her up at the end." Quinn requested using her best HBIC stare.

"One second is she okay, we're not exactly quiet?" Mr Schue asked with a frown.

Brittany just nodded and smiled while brushing a stray piece of hair out of Santana's face.

"Good okay guy's let's carry on..." Mr Schue commanded everyone's attention once more while Brittany watched over a peaceful Santana.

* * *

><p><em>This is so much fun to write. Next up; more of Quinn and San's folks.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Glee was over everyone waited expectantly for Brittany to wake the sleeping lion, but Quinn once again came to the rescue and ushered all of them out without a word.

Brittany raised her hand to rouse Santana but it was caught mid air by Quinn.

"Would you mind leaving her asleep for just a little longer, I have an idea I want to run by you." Quinn said apologetically.

Having recently snored lightly Brittany knew Santana was very much out of it so she nodded her assent to Quinn who took a few deep breaths and looked nervous all of a sudden.

"Quinn are you alright?" Brittany checked.

"I'm good but I've been thinking about what you said about San's parent's not thinking you're good enough." Quinn began.

"Ok_ay?_" Britt said wondering where Quinn was going with this, she hadn't talked to Santana yet, though it looked like that would not be happening tonight.

"I know they love you and San knows they love you too, but I think I've come up with a way that you can make sure they think you're the best girlfriend Santana could ever ask for, which you are by the way." Quinn said smiling at the confused but flattered look on her friends face as she held onto the small brunette next to her. How could she really not know how great she was?

"How do I make sure?" Brittany was intrigued.

"You can ask permission to date San, its old school but it might help." Quinn said nervously watching Brittany take it in.

"You mean like when a man wants to marry a lady her goes and asks her dad?" Brittany said. Santana had taught her through films and photo's all the stuff about dating and marriage that everybody just seemed to know when they got to high school.

"Exactly except you would sit with both Santana's parents and ask them if it's okay for you to ask Santana to be your girlfriend." Quinn said happily, glad that Britt seemed to like her plan.

"But Santana is my girlfriend?" Britt had noticed the flaw.

"Yes but her parent's will still like it if you ask them." Quinn assured her.

"I guess I could try that." Brittany said turning it over in her mind.

"Good, now I'm going to run before you wake her." Quinn nodded at Santana's sleeping form, her friends face was almost entirely buried in Brittany's neck under her blonde hair. She looked so cute.

"Actually Quinn could you grab our bags, I'm gonna try something." Brittany said with a smile.

While Quinn grabbed the bags Brittany pressed one last kiss to Santana's head before carefully getting up off her chair. Supporting Santana's body the Latina stayed asleep as she always had when they were little and she fell asleep watching cartoons. Brittany had only ever seen parents do what she was about to attempt but she was confident she could pull it off.

Slowly she moved around the chair ignoring Quinn's open mouth and slid her arm first under Santana's knees and then around her back. Once she was sure she had a firm grip she gracefully lifted the sleeping girl into her arms successfully leaning so that her head fell back onto her left shoulder.

Brittany turned to face a shocked Quinn with a huge smile and gestured with her head towards the still closed door. Santana only squirmed slightly in her arms almost as if she was trying to get closer in her sleep.

Walking down the corridors both Quinn and Brittany were relieved that there were no stragglers around to take in this unusual scene.

About half way to the car Quinn finally spoke up.

"I knew you were strong but I had no idea Santana was so light!" Quinn said disbelievingly.

"She is a flyer." Brittany said, her arms were only just beginning to ache and they were nearly at the cars.

"I know but still could you carry anyone?" Quinn was curious.

"Probably, Santana and I have been dancing together forever and she's always the woman part so I lift her a lot." Brittany explained.

"Still that's impressive." Quinn complimented a smiling Brittany.

Quinn had the decency to open the car door so Brittany could put Santana in and hugged Brittany goodbye before heading off towards her own home.

Brittany sat behind the wheel trying to decide whose house to go to. Today would normally be her day but she wanted to talk to Santana's parents and Santana was asleep so she thought it might me a perfect time.

Getting Santana upstairs and under the covers was difficult to organise but the exhausted girl still only woke up once and a few reassurances and cuddles from Brittany sent her right back into dreamland, where Brittany was confident she'd stay for at least a few more hours.

Changing into some nice jeans and a smarter T of Santana's Brittany made her way downstairs, slowing her steps as she approached the bottom step. She could hear Santana's Mami in the kitchen and Santana's father was in his study she thought.

The only reason she knew this was because they went to Brittany's house on this particular day every week because both Santana's parents were in, and there were no sweet lady kisses if they were in the house. The last time Brittany had managed to persuade Santana to get her sexy on when they weren't certain of the adults whereabouts, Santana's Mami had walked right in and got an eyeful of them both in only their panties with their hands in very special places.

Taking a deep breath and pretending to inhale all of the strength in the world Brittany walked slowly but surely into the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs Lopez." Brittany greeted nervously from the door.

"Well hello there Brittany, last time I saw you there was a lump of Santana in your arms." Mrs L joked; she had actually been the one to open the doors for Brittany.

"Yeah a whole sleepy Santana." Brittany agreed venturing further into the room.

"And why was my normally energetic daughter fast asleep in the middle of the day?" Mrs L asked curiously.

"She had a really long day and she fell asleep on me in Glee club." Brittany explained.

"What was different about today that made her so tired?" Mrs Lopez pushed for a little more, knowing her daughter loved Glee and would never intentionally fall asleep in that lesson.

"She was being my Santana today; she even swapped our jackets as a surprise but she texted me at 2 in the morning so she probably didn't get too much sleep." Brittany rambled.

"Your Santana?" Mrs Lopez was really happy to hear that Santana had been trying, she didn't doubt that her daughter would have come out for the girl who was willing to carry her to bed so she could stay asleep.

"Um I um sorry Mrs Lopez, she's yours I didn't mean, oh I'm doing this all wrong." Brittany couldn't stop her eyes from stinging; now Mrs Lopez would be even more angry because she had tried to steal her child.

"Brittany honey its fine, I meant that in a good way she is most definitely yours!" Mrs Lopez rushed to comfort the unhappy blonde.

"Oh I'm sorry." Brittany looked at the floor wondering how she could possibly ask them now.

"May I ask what you were trying to do?" Mrs Lopez asked gently.

"Um I wanted to talk to you and Mr Lopez about San but I..." Brittany didn't know what to say.

"Of course Brittany you can talk to us about anything let's go to the lounge shall we, we'll pick up Manuel on the way." Mrs Lopez said cheerfully taking Brittany's hand and leading her through the house.

On their way to the lounge Mrs Lopez gathered up her husband out of his comfy study chair with just a significant look and Brittany's heart rate began to accelerate as the moment of truth came nearer.

With her palms sweating Brittany sat on the sofa looking around the room at anything but the two adults sitting quietly opposite her. Rubbing her hands together she felt so out of her depth, she wished Santana could be there to hold her hand and whisper nice things into her ear.

Thinking of Santana was what forced Brittany to overcome her nerves and reply to Santana's parent's questioning stares.

"So I want to talk to you about Santana." Brittany said carefully still avoid eye contact.

Santana's parents looked at each other worried.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Manuel asked hurriedly looking at the obviously uncomfortable girl on his sofa. Brittany had never been anything other than happy around the two of them and her and his wife had both been wondering what had changed. He hoped they weren't about to find out they had done something wrong.

"No no I didn't mean, oh I'm horrible at this." Brittany shook her head and wiped her hands nervously on the jeans her nerves coming back full force.

Julia nudged her husband irritably and gave him a look that said 'shut up' before turning to the distressed blonde.

"Brittany what about Santana?" Julia said kindly finally locking eyes with Brittany and was taken aback by the anxiety swirling in the normally clear blue orbs.

"I want to be her girlfriend." Brittany said in a tiny voice but looking Mrs Lopez directly in the eye.

The two adults were shocked at this and both wondered what they'd missed.

"Brittany sweetie, you are her girlfriend." Julia assured the blonde carefully.

"I know but I want to ask your permission to be her girlfriend," and suddenly Brittany remembered how all the boys made big speeches and got their girls in the end because of it so she powered through, she had to make this really good or Santana's parents might not let her date Santana.

"San is the most amazing and beautiful person I have ever played with, she looks after me and I want to look after her just as good. She makes me laugh and smile and I really like making her smile and laugh too. I love her with my whole body and I really want you to say I can date her so we can be together forever." Brittany finished her improvised speech red in the face and gasping for air.

"Are you asking to marry Santana?" Manuel asked.

"No Mr Lopez I want you premising to date her first." Brittany rushed out.

"Do you mean permission Brittany?" Julia asked with a smile, this girl really was perfect.

"Yeah." Brittany said embarrassed that she messed up.

"Is this why you've been calling us by our full names?" Julia continued.

"I wanted you to like me." Brittany explained quietly avoiding eye contact again.

"Brittany we don't like you," the blondes heart sank, "we love you, of course you can date Santana." Julia finished chuckling at Brittany's wide bright eyes.

"Really?" Brittany asked with a lump in her throat.

"Absolutely young lady, you may date my baby girl." Manuel agreed wholeheartedly, he was touched that Brittany had the courage to ask.

"On one condition though Brittany." Julia said.

"That's okay I washed my hair yesterday no worries." Brittany said happily leaping off the sofa to hug her future in laws.

"Um I meant a rule Brittany." Julia said with a grin once Brittany had let them both go.

"Oh sorry, what's the rule?" Brittany asked bouncing a little on the spot, she was eager to return to Santana and snuggle.

"You call me and my husband Julia and Manuel or Mrs and Mr L okay?" Julia said, she had had enough of the formal names Brittany had trained herself to use.

"No problem, you two are the bestest in loves ever!" Brittany shouted over her shoulder as she skipped off to Santana's room.

Inside the lounge Manuel turned to his wife with a smile. "Did she mean in laws?"

"Yes love she did and I have no doubt that in a few years we will be having the same conversation except there'll be a wedding at the end of it." Julia smiled and got up to go back to her cooking leaving her husband to practice his aisle walk.

Having that talk with Santana's parents had made Brittany really sleepy so the moment she could she changed into her favourite pyjamas and called her mum from the bathroom.

"Hi darling everything okay?" Mrs Pierce answered.

"Everything's amazing mum, I asked San's mum and dad for permission and they said yes." Brittany said excitedly into the phone, unknowingly making her voice echo and wake her sleeping girlfriend.

"YOU DID WHAT? Brittany you are far too young to get married!" Mrs Pierce ranted but Brittany cut her off quickly.

"No Mum I only asked for permission to date her, the married thing will happen, but not for a long time yet." Brittany said listening to her mother's heavy breaths on the phone.

"Oh well that's a lovely thing to do darling I'm very happy for you." Mrs Pierce said kindly to her clearly happy daughter.

"Thanks mom I love you, is it okay if I stay here tonight by the way, San's parents are here?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"That's fine as long as they don't mind I'll see you tomorrow and get some extra sleep, you were terrible this morning." Mrs Pierce warned.

Brittany agreed to sleep some more and after a few goodbyes and kisses she hung up with a grin and unlocked the bathroom door.

Santana's sleepy grin was the first thing Brittany saw when she swung the door open and it made her smile and jump at the same time.

"San! You're awake!" Brittany threw herself into her girlfriends open arms.

"Yes I am," Santana said, her voice rough with sleep, "how did I get into my bed?"

"I might have carried you." Brittany teased stealing a quick kiss.

"Wow Britt that's amazing, those dancer muscles I love so much are awesome." Santana said.

"Thank you and don't worry about Glee, Rachel made notes for you and Quinn made sure no one watched you sleep, I know you hate that." Brittany told her.

"Yay Berry notes are they written in elfish?" Santana joked.

"San, don't be mean she was really nice about you the other day." Brittany scolded.

"Okay I'm sorry I'll be nicer when she's not around." Santana said sneakily.

"San that doesn't help at all." Brittany broke out of the hug and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going? I'm sorry I didn't mean it please don't leave." Santana said desperately.

"Yes San I'm leaving in my pj's without my phone or my bag." Brittany laughed at her cute girlfriend.

"Oh right of course I was just..." Santana trailed off.

"Aw Sanny it's okay I don't like it when you leave either." Brittany walked over and pecked Santana on both cheeks and her lips.

"I'm going to ask your parents if I can stay over." Brittany said before skipping out of the room.

Santana just carried on with her nightly routine, never doubting that Brittany would be allowed to stay.

Sure enough a few hours later a tired but happy Julia snuck quietly into Santana's room with a digital camera and snapped a picture of the two girls. Brittany was spooning Santana her nose buried in the dark hair and they had their hands laced on Santana's middle over the covers.

Julia went to get Manuel but he just rolled his eyes, not understanding the cuteness he was witnessing so Julia called Brittany's Mum to gossip about their daughters eventful lives, and to plan the wedding.

* * *

><p><em>Morning, hope everyone had fun friday nights. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, I love it when people say 'I just had to tell you' it's such a big compliment. Happy Dance! :O<em>

_I hope you liked Quinn's idea._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Friday morning..._

Smiling from the second you wake up is not an easy sensation to discern when you have only just gained consciousness and your girlfriend is peppering kisses over your back and shoulders. So Santana just laid there with a smile on her face, enjoying the tender display of affection from Brittany.

Assuming the fun would stop once Britt realised she was awake Santana remained motionless and relaxed into the gentle touches sending sparks down her spine. But not squirming under the fingers that had begun to trace lightly up and down her side was an epic battle Santana was destined to lose.

"San. I . Know. You're. Awake." Brittany said between small kisses.

"Hmmaslweep." Santana slurred wiggling her shoulder when Brittany stopped her kisses.

"Oh so that's why you were faking?" Brittany laughed lightly and pressed a few more kisses to spots she knew were sensitive. This times Santana didn't try to hide the shivers.

"Kisses." Santana murmured her head heavy.

"Hmm yes Santi likes kisses." Brittany used her pet name from their younger days.

"Only from Briiiaaat." Santana's badly timed yawned almost ruined the sweet moment.

"San can you wake up now, I wanna ask you something?" Brittany asked politely.

Santana instantly tensed her mind running through everything that could be wrong with their lives.

"San it's nothing bad I promise." Britt said gripping Santana's side comfortingly.

"What's the question?" Santana said still bleary eyed as Brittany used her grip to help roll her over onto her back.

"Will you go out with me?" Brittany whispered her face suddenly an inch from Santana's.

Distracted by the close proximity of the blondes lips it took Santana a couple of seconds to process the words. When she did the corner of her mouth quirked upwards and her eyes sparkled.

"Brittany Pierce, are you asking me on a date?" Santana acted coyly.

"Yup." Brittany popped the p her lips grazing Santana's as she rolled her body half on top of the shorter girl.

"I would love to go out with you." Santana whispered leaning in to connect their lips.

Brittany internally high fived and spent the next few minutes before the alarm buzzed making out with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked again slamming her locker shut and taking Brittany's hand.

"It's a surprise." Brittany said slyly.

"C'mon Britt we know everywhere in Lima, where are we going?" Santana was on the verge of begging.

"You mean where am I taking you, and it's a surprise San I can't let on." Brittany stood her ground.

"Arh fine, what do I wear?" Santana tried a new tactic.

"Oh I can tell you that, a pretty dress." Brittany said excitedly.

"Britt there's nowhere in Lima that would be..." It finally dawned on her. "Oh my god are we going out of town, this is so cool." Santana said uncharacteristically overexcited by the prospect.

"Yes San but I can't say anymore or it won't be a surprise." Brittany smiled at her unusually bubbly girlfriend.

"Can I ask one more thing?" Santana hadn't forgotten about the serious talk they had yet to have.

"Sure." Brittany looked puzzled at the sudden frown on Santana's face.

"It's about Wednesday night." Santana said nervously not wanting to go on a special date without some talk about this.

"Oh hold that thought San we can talk about everything on our date, I have lots of good things to tell you." Brittany said as they stopped walking outside her lesson.

"Britt you were really upset, that's not date talk."

"I know but I talked to Quinn and I want to talk to you and tonight is perfect for it all I swear." Brittany assured her.

"I just need to know you're okay, _we_ haven't talked about it, Quinn said it was important." Santana was still concerned.

"San I'm fine and I wanna tell you everything, but it's so many thoughts and tonight we will have lots of time to talk about all of them, school is not good for talks." Brittany was cut off by the bell and gestured up at it to make her point.

"Alright I'll see you later; I'm really excited about this date." Santana pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's lips and ran off to her own lesson, leaving a concerned Brittany to hope she'd done enough to make the horrible things she had to say a little easier to hear.

Santana's day was full of mixed emotions and stress; about twelve different freshmen had thought it was okay to push past her in corridors. Each and every one of them had received a verbal lashing they would never forget for their misguided assumptions (the one wearing the plaid was easiest).

Sometime during first lesson she had realised that this was her and Brittany's first real date ever. Sure they had eaten out alone together as more than friends but this was an official, 'I'm with her' type first date. Ashamed that she hadn't thought of asking Brittany first she wracked her brains for a way to make this night extra special for the person who'd planned it, but without any details it was hard.

Stuffed toys, jewellery and various other Brittesque ideas floated around but nothing seemed to pop, this lack of creative flow only worsened Santana's mood and by the time lunch came around she was fuming.

The crowded corridors filled with noisy girls and boisterous boys drove Santana to the brink and she stomped off towards any empty space she could find. Her feet drifted beneath her of their own accord as her mind sailed around dark clouds, when she somehow reached the auditorium and entered the huge space the silence felt like heaven.

Relieved that somewhere in this school there was a place that had no wandering eyes or loud voices Santana made her way to the stage, perching on the edge overlooking the banked seating. Closing her eyes slowly she pictured a blue eyed blonde sitting front and centre staring right back at her, eyes sparkling and hands fidgeting.

There had never been a time when either of them had needed outside help with their emotional development. Santana had avoided talking about feelings at all costs (to her detriment she knew) and Brittany had always worn her heart on her sleeve to Santana. This newfangled procedure of Santana talking to her Mami and Brittany talking to Quinn about their innermost thoughts made Santana feel like a fish out of water. But instead of gasping for liquid she was flailing around waiting for Brittany to open up about her feelings.

After so many years of refusing to talk about how she felt to Brittany, the taste of her own medicine Santana was receiving was killing her. She was in uncharted territory in every aspect of her life; she was opening up to her Mami, she was openly gay and waiting for the world to catch up, she was in a real adult relationship with someone she would remain entirely faithful to, and her attitude towards the gleeks was having to change.

'How on earth had Brittany put up with not knowing what her other half was thinking and feeling half the time?' Santana wondered, she made a quick mental note to ask Brittany about her patience later.

Sighing heavily Santana eased her body to lay down on the stage with her knees over the edge. Looking up she saw all the parts of a theatre that the cast and audience pretend don't exist, the rig glared down at her almost menacingly looking like it could drop any minute.

Suddenly she remembered that Brittany always thanked the crew whenever they laid on a big performance. Even if it was just one spotlight Brittany would yell a thank you to the operator and when Santana scoffed at her kindness Brittany just smiled and said that the show couldn't go on without that one person moving that powerful light. Such a little gesture brought a smile to that boy's pimply face for a minute before Santana glared at his obvious drooling.

Her smile dropped when she remembered why she was in the auditorium in the first place and it dropped even further when she heard the not so distant sound of singing.

'Crap on a stick' She thought getting all the way up onto her elbows before the owner of the voice wandered onto the stage on spotted her not so quick getaway.

"Oh Santana," Rachel said surprised to see the cheerleader in the auditorium let alone lying on the stage so casually, "what are you in here for?"

"Non of your damn business Berry." Santana snapped still leaning up on her elbows uncomfortably.

"Well I noticed you looking up duck merchandise on you mobile in English so if you were to require my assistance finding a present for a certain lady friend of yours I would be happy to oblige." Rachel rambled, nervous at Santana's presence.

"Are you spying on me dwarf?" Santana said incredulously her smile a distant memory.

"Absolutely not, I was simply observing the world around me and your seat in front of me for that particular class afforded me an unfortunately clear view of your search." Rachel said trying to remain strong in the face of danger.

Santana was getting angrier and angrier; she didn't need nosy people like Rachel Berry knowing she was buying Brittany a present and what it was, even though she hadn't found anything worthy yet.

"There was no reason for you to read it Berry!" Santana sat up fully looking down at her knees and breathing in deep.

"I know and I apologise, I was curious about your date and I wondered if you were buying it for her for tonight because shipping takes time!" Rachel froze when she realised what her nerves had made her spill.

"How the fuck do you know about my date?" Santana said menacingly jumping to her feet and walking over the Rachel.

"I overheard Quinn and Brittany, she's so excited Santana she was practically hopping on the spot." Rachel hoped using Brittany's happiness would soften the feisty Latina before she touched her nose.

"Quinn and Britt, what did they say?" Santana was curious but tried to act casual and angry instead.

"N-nothing really." Rachel tried but Santana growled.

Santana's growl was unintentional but it did the trick with the scared girl opposite her.

"Brittany was nervous about talking to you because she's not very good at wording things and Quinn was trying to calm her down and I overheard, that's it I swear." Rachel squeaked when Santana took another step in her direction.

"You sure that's everything hobbit?" Santana threatened.

"Yes now will you stop intimidating me so I can rehearse?" Rachel said indignantly finally regaining some of her confidence.

"I'll leave when I feel like leaving Berry, maybe I want to rehearse." Santana hissed.

"You do rehearse an awful lot while Brittany has dance lessons so I suppose if you want this time I could help you." Rachel said happily.

"Are you a fucking ninja or some shit, how much else do you know about my life?" Santana shouted.

"Santana I am not a ninja, I am a loser and therefore no one pays me much attention so I see and hear things that others may not, I know all about everyone." Rachel said her face a mixture between sadness and pride that almost plucked Santana's heart strings, almost.

"Oh really Berry, does that mean you know where Britt is taking me tonight?" Santana asked.

"Not the exact location." Rachel stalled remembering Brittany had said something about surprising Santana.

"What do you know then?" Santana pushed.

"Santana, I think you should let your girlfriend surprise you." Rachel said calmly.

"I don't care what you think Berry just tell me what you know!" Santana demanded.

"I'm sorry Santana but it sounded like Brittany worked really hard just to be allowed to date you so I won't ruin this for her and neither should you." Rachel blurted out quickly before sprinting off to avoid a lashing from an irate Santana.

"Damn surprises!" Santana mumbled harshly, then felt bad because if Rachel thought Brittany had worked hard then she had probably put her heart and soul into the plans and she didn't want to ruin everything.

Something about Rachel's wording sounded weird but Santana's rumbling stomach brought her abruptly down to earth and she hotfooted it to the canteen to find her worried girlfriend waiting for her with a sandwich and a drink, already with the crust from Brittany's sandwich inside hers.

Glee was a tumultuous affair for all the girls as Mr Schue had suddenly decided that all the boys should do a number on their own while the girls stayed backstage. Surprisingly Rachel was not the loudest voice of protest but she was a close third behind Mercedes and Tina who demanded that if they were going to be background all the time they should at least be background for all of it.

The three cheerio's had just sat there and watched everything play out, Quinn looked to be in deep thought about something while Brittany was occupied with filing Santana's nails for her. Santana had to admit that the calming affect Brittany's gentle caresses on the back of her hand had, was the only thing preventing her from joining the fray.

"So are you looking forward to our date tonight still?" Brittany asked her over the racket.

"What do you mean still, of course I am." Santana replied.

"Oh, well Rach came up to me in art and told me you were angry about it at lunch." Brittany said keeping her gaze on Santana's nails.

"That little pig headed, no Britt I wasn't angry about the date I was angry that Berry seems to be stalking me." Santana said quickly hoping she could fix the mess that Rachel had inadvertently made.

"Rachel is a stalker huh?" Brittany smiled at her annoyed girlfriend.

"Damn right she is, she knew about my practice time in the auditorium while you're at dance, that's my private time Britt, my time!" Santana said indignantly.

"Um yeah that's my fault San." Brittany said sheepishly.

"Britt, please don't take the blame for her evil dwarfy ways." Santana said gently while Brittany switched hands.

"She goes to my dance lessons too, one time she offered me a lift home and I told her you were there to get me. She asked where and I told her, I didn't think I'm sorry." Brittany explained sadly, Rachel had been so nice about Santana when she found out that Santana always waited for her after every session just so she could listen to her babble on about the new moves they learnt.

"Don't be sorry Britt, I over reacted it's no big deal." Santana backtracked while breathing the anger out of her system.

"It was a big deal when you thought Rach was spying." Brittany pointed out.

"I know I just... Maybe I should get explanations before I go all Lima Heights on people in future eh?" Santana said honestly holding Brittany's hands in hers.

"You don't have to blow people up San, they like you." Brittany said slightly disturbed.

"Not explosives Britt, explanations are reasons for things." Santana said in exactly the right tone to avoid making Brittany feel stupid, no one else had ever managed to replicate that tone.

"Ooooh okay." Brittany nodded to herself and turned around to watch the carnage still in full swing in front of them, keeping Santana's hand in hers.

"Maybe it's time we get all up in this situation." Santana suggested looking down at Puck and Mercedes battling it out.

"Can we just sit here and hold hands this time? I like watching things happen we used to do it all the time." Brittany asked quietly but Santana caught the words.

Luckily she knew exactly what her girlfriend what referencing when she talked about watching things happen all the time. Smiling wide at all the memories of sitting on park benches and narrating Santana scooted as close to Brittany as she could and wrapped her arm around her bringing her mouth to the blondes ear and whispering wild scenario's for the rest of the hour.

* * *

><p><em>I set out to write a story which could make you smile even though bad things sometimes happen. With all your inspriation I feel like I've been able to achieve this waaaaay better than predicted (apparently most of you melted).<em>

_I wish people could be more accepting of others and I really don't get what the LGBT community did to deserve how it gets treated sometimes._

_Curly Wurly Me; thank you for review one hundred, isn't cadbury's world awesome! One hundred reviews = MAJOR happy dance ;|_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Britt where are you going?" Santana asked when Brittany started to walk off with Quinn running after them and grabbing her retreating girlfriends arm spinning her around.

"San I have to get ready for our date, I'll pick you up at seven pointy." Brittany laughed as Santana nuzzled into her neck affectionately.

"I think you mean sharp Britt." Quinn said from behind the hug.

"Shut up Quinn, lemme have my moment." Santana huffed.

"Fine, I'll be at the car Britt." Quinn said but didn't get a reply because the blonde's lips were occupied. 'You'd think they weren't going to see each other for weeks the way Santana's acting' Quinn thought playfully.

When the two girls finally pulled back panting they smiled goofily at one another.

"Is it weird that I'll miss you?" Santana whispered embarrassed to admit it but unable to stop herself.

"Yeah totally freaking me out." Brittany teased. "I'll see you at seven San."

"I'll be waiting." Santana said eagerly.

"Yeah you will."

After a few more kisses and a lengthy hug goodbye (made longer by Santana's attempts to kiss her neck) the girls split up and made their way to their respective homes, both buzzing.

"Hi Mami guess what?" Santana said as she ran in the door and found her Mum in the kitchen.

"What?" Julia played along.

"I have a hot date tonight!" Santana said she just had to tell someone right now.

"Wow, does your girlfriend know?" Her Mami joked.

"Mami, that's mean and why are you not surprised?" Santana asked suspiciously, her mother was never this calm when told new information, especially now that she knew about the serious relationship, gossip was key.

"What are you talking about mija I'm very surprised it sounds lovely." Julia covered.

"Your face is way too straight Mami, how did you know?" Santana asked, slightly disappointed she didn't get to gush.

"I helped Brittany with the plans last night and today, all she had to do was ask you, which she clearly did." Julia admitted.

"Does everyone know what she's planning?" Santana grumbled.

"Oh mija, she had a little help from a few people and she can't help it if they told other people, she's worked really hard on the surprise." Julia said kindly.

"I can tell but I don't really get how a serious talk can be a good date." She had to force herself not to say first, her heart skipping a beat.

"Santana stop speculating and over thinking, your beautiful girlfriend has a lovely evening planned for you so just enjoy being young and in love, the talk is a tiny part of the date." Julia used her stern mom voice.

Taking a moment to let the words sink in, Santana felt guilty about being so pessimistic while Brittany planned their first real date. She needed to up her game if she wanted to be worthy.

"Why are you always right?" Santana moaned as she made her way out the door and up the stairs to get ready.

"I'm your mother; it's a fact of life!" She heard her Mami shout and shook her head with a laugh, she had a date to get ready for.

Texting Santana's Mami throughout the day had been the only thing to keep Brittany's excitement and nerves form bubbling over and giving her and everyone around her a full blown heart attack. She loved Santana way too much.

Waiting to reveal each surprise to the beautiful Brunette was taking a toll on Brittany and she had yet to decide where to slot the serious talk into the evening. They had a bit of a drive, dinner and some other things but there seemed to be no right time. Quinn told her she'd be able to sense when the time was right but she didn't know if her spidey senses would work while distracted by her gorgeous girlfriend in a dress.

Tucking a crucial piece of paper into her bra Brittany grabbed all her things and went to say goodbye to her parents. Noting their proud smiles as she walked in all dressed up with her car keys in hand.

"Remember all the rules for tonight Brittany; we don't want you to get into any trouble in the city." Mrs Pierce warned her daughter.

"I will and I won't!" Brittany hugged them and left more nervous than she started out.

The drive to Santana's seemed so much shorter than usual and the blonde could feel her heart hammering in her chest when she pulled onto the drive.

"Oh my god oh my god!" Brittany stressed leaning her head on the steering wheel closing her eyes.

Her head snapped straight up when the horn sounded and she leapt into action now worried that Santana would think she wasn't coming to the door, that had bad date written all over it.

Just as she reached the front door it swung open to reveal Julia's smiling face which fell quickly when she saw how frantic Brittany looked. The blonde's forehead was shiny and her hands were tight fists at her sides.

"Hi Mrs L." Brittany greeted breathlessly as she entered.

"Brittany you look amazing come on in, I'm afraid Santana isn't quite ready yet." Julia shut the door behind her and led the shaky girl to the kitchen.

Brittany was trying to remember the directions to the restaurant and the other locations and repeating her planned words for her girlfriend over and over in her head, her nerves were definitely getting the better of her and her palms were soaked.

Wiping her hands on her trousers she noticed Julia waving slowing at her.

"Sorry Mrs L." Brittany said apologetically.

"I take it you're excited, did everything you were planning work out?" Mrs Lopez asked.

"Um yeah kind of, I had to not do some of it, did you know there are only a few hours in the day, and it's totally not enough!" She rambled 'Berry style'.

"You'll have more dates." Julia reassured the nervous blonde while running her a glass of water.

"Thank you," Brittany accepted the drink and glugged most of it in one, "not just for the water, for saying I can date San and... everything." She continued shyly.

Julia beamed at the gentle and kind hearted girl in front of her.

"Brittany look at me," Brittany raised her eyes and their gazes locked, uncertain blue and a familiar brown calm and collected, "I honestly could not wish for a better person to date my daughter, I think you're a saint for putting up with her quite frankly." Julia said lightly.

"Mami I am not that bad." Came an indignant but quiet retort from the doorway.

Brittany span round so fast her head swam for a second before her eyes focussed fully on the newly tall brunette in the doorway. Santana stood with her heeled feet together, her head down (causing her perfectly straightened hair to spill forward) and her bag clutched tightly in front of her, a shy smile on her face.

She was wearing a knee length dress that clung just enough to be flattering but flowed out at her hips. The deep red colour was perfect against her mocha skin but unusually for Santana she had no major cleavage, instead there were two straps running from the centre of the bust and around her neck. It took Brittany a couple of seconds to take in the vision and get her synapses to fire.

"Wow!" Brittany barely breathed out, her knuckled turning white as she gripped the glass in her right hand.

"Britt, you look..." Santana's gaze travelled slowly over her girlfriend's body unashamedly lingering on her curves, unable to say what she wanted to in front of her Mami. For reasons unknown to the brunette Brittany was wearing a suit similar to the one she wore in their joint fantasy of 'Me Against The Music', except the jacket was slightly more fitted and the corset had silver detailing at the top. Her hair was only slightly wavy and pinned out of her face with invisible grips, it looked so touchable. Santana could feel her body heat up and her eyes darken.

"Okay girls time to make a move I think." Mrs Lopez interrupted the mutual ogling trying not to laugh.

Brittany shook herself vigorously and tore her eyes away from the vision at the door, forced her shaking hand to put the glass down and walked towards Santana slowly.

Santana was mentally fighting her urge to jump the blonde whom she had never seen in anything other than jeans, cheerio's uniform and dresses. The suit looked amazing and Santana found she had the desire to spend the entire first date in bed, or any available strong surface. The closer Brittany got the stronger the urge became.

Julia saw the looks in both the girls eyes and promptly decided they would need a few minutes alone, it reminded her of own relationship with Manuel, they were exactly the same when he picked her up for they're dates. Moving quickly and quietly she passed both girls and nudged Santana further into the kitchen so she could escape, a smile painting her face.

Santana was taken by surprise when her Mami prodded her gently forward and walked quickly out of the room smiling all the way. Now that the only barrier preventing her from attacking her girlfriend was gone Santana flung her purse away and met the just as eager blonde in the middle, reaching for something to anchor her as her head span.

As her girlfriends lips met hers Santana let out a contented sigh and gripped the blazer collar pulling Brittany impossibly closer as she kissed her hard and deep, their tongues battling sensually in the middle. Brittany's hands went to Santana's cheeks and forcefully slowed the frantic kiss to fully enjoy the deep connection they shared in the moment, Santana briefly admired her girlfriends skill before those some skills pushed every coherent thought out of her head.

It was only when their lungs were burning and spots floated in front of Santana's eyes did they pull apart slowly leaning their foreheads together gently.

"You look so beautiful." Brittany whispered kissing the swollen lips in front of her tenderly.

"Words cannot describe how hot you look in that." Santana laughed breathily.

"You really like it?" Brittany asked unsure.

"Of course, you look gorgeous I nearly took you in front of my Mami!" Santana said astonished that Brittany had worried.

"I was kinda scared about going out looking so... Coupley?" Brittany changed her mind about the wording at the last second not wanting to upset Santana but feeling the atmosphere dim slightly already.

"You mean gay." Santana stated reading Brittany easily, the blonde nodded stiffly and began to pull back but Santana used her tight grip on the blazer to keep Brittany close.

"Britt I am so proud to be your girlfriend and the stupid scared little girl with a stick up her ass is a thing of the past." Santana said confidently not wanting any doubt to enter Brittany's mind. Little did she know that this closely resembled the issue Brittany needed to discuss, the tension in the blonde was obvious but Santana had no clue why it would be there.

"Are you sure?" Brittany couldn't help but question the girl who'd only just managed to properly display her affection to their closest friends.

Santana couldn't help the flash of hurt that struck right through her at the thought that the love of her life doubted whether she would want to go out with her, all because of one slightly masculine outfit (as if Brittany in that could never be masculine anyway!).

"Santana?" Brittany took the silence to mean she'd been right to query the statement and reached up to pull Santana's hands off of her.

"Is this why you ran out the other day?" Santana choked back tears, the realisation that all her efforts were too little too late almost too much to take and she tightened her grip when she felt Brittany's hands curl around her own.

"Kind of." Brittany admitted suddenly scared at the turn this was taking, it felt like the date was about to go horribly wrong maybe it had been the wrong decision to put this off.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Santana asked raising her watery eyes to Brittany's and seeing the hurt she felt mirrored there.

"I think we should talk about everything now." Brittany said tentatively she felt like she was out of thinking time.

"Here or..?" Santana sniffled slightly trying to regain her composure, all was not lost.

"We have a long drive so, in the car maybe it's not convectional but it will work." Brittany said and Santana couldn't help but giggle at the obvious reminder of the girl she had fallen so hard for even in a heavy sentence.

"You're right but when have we ever been conventional," Santana said bringing Brittany's gaze back to hers when the blonde tipped her head back, annoyed at her word confusion. "You still want to go out with me?" Santana checked.

"No silly," Brittany smiled, "I want to _take _you out with _me_!" She finished with a smile wrapping the still sad brunette up in a huge hug hoping the feelings talk wouldn't turn horrible.

"Guess we better get our journey on then!" Santana said into her shoulder making the worried blonde laugh lightly before the headed out.

Halfway to their destination they still had yet to address the elephant in the vehicle and Santana was starting to get incredibly antsy. Brittany was in about the same state of unrest as she wracked her brain for a conversation starter to use. After what felt like forever she could only think of one so she went for it.

"So do you like cheese?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"What? Don't you already know?" Santana was taken aback by the strange question but glad they were talking.

"You like cheddar and all those fine but I think you love squeezy cheesy more than me sometimes." Brittany giggled.

"You know me so well." Santana said dreamily.

"That's what happens when you love someone." Brittany said matter of factly but Santana snorted. "What?" Brittany said.

"I love my Mami and Papi but I don't know everything about them." Santana said.

"But you're _in_ love with me hopefully?" Brittany said carefully.

"Of course I'm in love with you." Santana said reaching out to take Brittany's hand.

"Do you think Rachel and Finn are in love like they say?" Brittany asked running her thumb over Santana's knuckles soothingly.

"Hell no!" Santana didn't hesitate.

"That was quick." Brittany looked over.

"We are in love Britt; they are just playing at it." Santana scoffed.

"What's the difference, we say I love you and so do they?" Brittany asked only because she wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh my god I cannot believe you just said that, we are real and they are so unbelievably _not_!" Santana practically shouted.

"Yeah but what makes our love real and theirs playing?" Brittany pushed, it had been awhile since she'd seen Santana so angrily passionate and it was a little bit of a turn on.

"Okay, if I fell over you would rush to me and help me up right?" Brittany nodded. "But if _Rachel_ fell, Finnocence would just stand there looking like an overweight troll and watch as she got trampled by a herd of football douches." Santana took a breath and held up a hand to stop Brittany talking indicating she wasn't finished.

"But helping you is a tiny part of my love for you, I love waking up to your sleepy face, I miss you when we're apart for like... an _hour_, I walk around the shops spotting things I think you would like and don't care that I haven't bought anything for myself, I dream about living with you at college and celebrating all the big things with you by my side but most importantly, I've faced my greatest fears just so I could make you happy because I only ever want you to be happy Britt, the feelings I have for you are so much more than those Rachel has for Finn and vica versa, when I say I love you I mean for life they don't." Santana finally stopped and dragged a few breaths in.

"San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"I just fell in love with you." Brittany beamed at her girlfriend as best she could while driving the swooping sensation in her stomach still going. "And I think you should know that I believe you now." Brittany said boldly.

"Believe me?" Santana asked anxiously.

"Yeah I totally believe that you are just as proud of me as I am of you." Brittany said quietly bringing the mood of the car back to sombre.

"Is _that_ why you ran out?" Santana asked for the second time in as many hours.

"Kind of." Was Brittany's non-committal reply.

"You said that before when I asked you about the same thing." Santana was confused as hell about everything now, it was going so well.

"I know and it wasn't just the pride thing." Brittany said timidly. 'Wasn't?' Santana thought.

"So it's fixed now? What was it?" Santana rushed the words out without waiting for one answer.

"I was angry at you because it was okay for your mom to know you dated Puck, the school player, but not okay for her to know about someone who loves you and isn't just in it for the sweet lady kisses." Brittany explained sadly.

"Oh god Britt I didn't realise, I'm sorry I didn't come out sooner." Santana said but cringed remembering the conversation with her Mami.

"I know, it's all okay now because I asked your mom and dad if I could be your girlfriend and they said yes." Brittany said happily.

"Crazy beautiful blonde did what now?" Santana joked her smile breaking her face ignoring the big issue for a second.

"I asked your parents if I could date you, I tried to be good enough like Puck was before but it didn't work so Quinn told me I should ask so I did." Brittany shrugged but Santana's jaw dropped open horrified that the best person she knew thought she wasn't good enough for a bitch like her, she was so much better than good..

"Britt, Puck is an asshole my parents hated him, they would never have given him permission to date me." Santana said quickly.

"But San you and Puck were kind of together after we started having sweet lady kisses but he was the one you told your Mami about, not me. But don't worry Quinn told me it wasn't me and that you were really scared of liking girls but I'm not scary at all so I'm sorry because I didn't mean to scare yo..."

"Whoa Britt breathe before you faint and we both die in a crash and let me try to make sense of this mess okay, breathe." Santana cut off the rambling and took her own deep breath organising the crazy mess of thoughts in her head.

"Let me get this straight, pun not intended..."Santana started.

"Fruit?" Brittany looked confusion.

"It's a joke cuz I said straight but I'm not." Santana quickly explained before she lost her train of thought. "Anyway, you thought that because my Mami and Papi met Puck as my 'boyfriend' that I thought he was good enough and that you weren't?" Santana waited for Brittany to confirm what she was saying and face palmed when the blonde nodded.

"Is that why you were all weird around my Mami after we came out to her?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded again.

"The only thing I can say is that back when I was with Puck I was ignoring how I felt about you so I wouldn't have to admit I like girls." Santana tried to explain how she felt but the lump in her throat made it difficult.

"I get that river thing but what about this year when we were together for real before the TV thing, if you love me so much why did you not tell your Mami I'm your girlfriend; you didn't even have to tell the school, just your parents?" Brittany hit the most painful mark for Santana who sat back in her chair but kept hold of Brittany's now tense hand, her heart clenched painfully as the true extent of the hurt she had caused haunted her at last, she knew she'd had this coming.

"I was just so scared Britt, I know I'm badass about most things but if my Mami and Papi had kicked me out like Quinn's did to her, I would have lost everything." Santana whispered but Brittany shook her head.

"It's not like with Quinn San, you could've stayed with me I think my mum knew already and my parents love you, you've always been good enough for me to tell people San." Brittany didn't even try to hide the hurt in her tone. "I know people think I'm stupid and most of the time I am but I know you and I'm scared that you would have always been a fraidey cat and never told anyone about us _ever_ if the TV thing wasn't there!" Brittany finally got to the root of her own thoughts and she felt the weight lift off of her shoulders but the one glance told her everything she needed to know about how her words had affected her girlfriend.

Santana on the other side of the car felt a heavy weight settle directly over her heart, pushing down and making it hard to breath. The initial anger at Brittany's lack of faith in her quickly dissipated after she recalled her own words from her confession to her Mami and the guilt of not knowing started spreading through her veins her blood running cold.

"Quinn said something to me about you that really helped me if you want." Brittany offered, breaking the overbearing silence disturbed by the pained and bleak stare Santana was sporting.

"Okay." Santana said closing her eyes to hide from the world she felt so stupid.

"She said that you would never let me go even if you think you would because the thought of me with someone else after our break up would make you climb on a roof and shout." Brittany wondered if she'd muddled something up when Santana's eyes snapped open and she hunched forward.

"Quinn said you should break up with me?" Santana growled leaving the suicide reference out, rightly believing it to be unintentional.

"NO no no let me start again, I got it all wrong!" Brittany tried to calm Santana and breathed a sigh of relief when the brunette nodded tersely and waited patiently for Brittany to try again.

"First she told me that if there was no advert that me and you would break up because you wouldn't want to go with me to the parties and stuff as my girlfriend," Santana couldn't help but agree with Quinn's theory as much as it pained her to think about. "But then she said that seeing me with someone else like with Artie last year would have made yooooou... shout it from the rooftops _that_ was it." Brittany cried out.

Letting her imagination take over Santana was carried back to before that fateful mash up day and then the world around her swirled dizzyingly as possible events flashed in front of her. Brittany asking her to the dance, her saying she couldn't, Brittany asking why, her refusing to admit how scared she is, the horrific image of Brittany walking in with some random guy while Santana stands alone and that's when it hit her, the image of her and Brittany apart was so raw and so unwelcome that it genuinely terrified her, more so than the thought of facing up to her own reality. She would've have done anything to get Brittany back after that, she was absolutely certain of it she smiled, breaking out of the excruciating nightmare or as Brittany would say, daymare.

"Quinn's right, I am so in love with you Britt there's no way on earth that I would let you go again, even the thought of being without you scares me way more than the thought of coming out." Santana said relieved to finally have recognised how strong her connection was to Britt and made a mental note to maybe hug Quinn next time she saw the meddling teen statistic.

"Do you feel lighter San?" Brittany wondered if it was just her.

"Actually I do, I have a lot to say sorry for though." Santana said ashamed of how closeted she'd been.

"No you don't you were just scared." Brittany tried to reassure her girl but Santana just shook her head and squeezed the hand she was still holding despite the serious topics.

"I never talked about how I felt and I made you wait for years to be with me then months to be out, this is our first real date but I've been in love with you for at least two years!" Santana hated the summary more than anything.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad, but I love you even when you're scared." Brittany smiled.

"I hated waiting for you to be able to talk to me about this but you waited years for me to talk about any feelings at all, I'm such an asshole!" Santana berated herself ferociously.

"Hey hey San it's really not so terrible, I'm in a really happy place now with my unicorn." Brittany said contentedly.

"Me too Britt, I'm just so so sorry for everything I put you through." Santana vowed internally to spend the next few decades making it up to the beautiful blonde sitting next to her.

"I can tell you are but I wanted tonight to be really fun and we're nearly there now so cheer up cherub." Brittany said cheerfully using their joined hands to nudge Santana's chin.

Santana couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's playful antics and how she always knew just what to say to the brooding teen to lighten up her mood by even a fraction.

"You're the best BrittBritt." Santana leant over the handbrake and planted a soft kiss on Brittany's warm cheek then sat back in her own seat and relaxed for the first time in an hour.

Loving the blush that painted her face pink Brittany was happy to see Santana willing to open up and share her feelings for almost the very first time, the night was turning out to be not so bad though Brittany did regret putting off the talk; she'd hated the hurt painted all over Santana's face when she'd owned up to why she felt so angry at her lover.

Soon enough she spotted a sign for their destination and turned into the nearest car park let go of Santana's hand once they were in and ran around to Santana's side hoping that the clever brunette would not have figured out where they were going yet, it wasn't a real surprise otherwise.

As the car pulled to a gradual stop in the space Santana looked up (her hand now cold) with a smile, letting all the tension and worries from the last half hour fall away in favour of excitement to see what her wonderful girlfriend had planned. She had no clue and for once did not mind not knowing the outcome of a situation, tonight she was giving up control.

"Let's go pretty lady." Brittany giggled while grasping Santana's hand and helping her out of the car.

Grabbing her purse and rearranging her dress Santana didn't register how familiar the place was until Brittany had interwoven their fingers and begun to lead her around the side of the building while closely examining her face for any sign of recognition.

"Britt why are you staring at me like that?" Santana said unnerved, she felt like she was missing something crucial.

"I'm not staring." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"You are, am I missing something?" Santana was too preoccupied with Brittany's overly blank expression to realise where they were as the door was opened for her and the doorman greeted them, his words were what brought her head snapping to attention.

"Welcome to Piedro's ladies, have a lovely evening." The soft spoken doorman said quietly with a smile.

Santana's gaze flitted around the large ornate room taking in the authentic Italian furnishings and the friendly atmosphere. Her shock only increased as her memories of the place were brought to the forefront of her mind.

"How did you know?" Santana asked her concerned partner.

"Your Mom reminded me how much you loved this place and she helped me get a reservation. Are you okay baby?" Brittany put a supportive arm around Santana's waist as the brunette teared up.

Before Santana's life had become one long popularity contest her parents used to go on date nights to this very place and always came back so happy and starry eyed that Santana had begged them to take her with them.

One day they had finally given in and brought her with them to the normally adults only restaurant as a special treat for her birthday. She hadn't been allowed to bring Brittany even though she had begged for hours but the food had been out of this world and it was one of her favourite memories of all time.

Remembering how long she had gone on about this place for to Britt only served to make her eyes mistier as she took it all in for the second time. This restaurant was the reason for her undying love for Breadstix and it was so exclusive and expensive that she'd given up on ever eating here again before her thirtieth birthday.

"I'm so okay, I love you so much!" Santana turned wiping her eyes to press a soft kiss to the blondes lips surprising Brittany with the openness.

"I love you too; now let's get our Piedro on!" Brittany put her hand on Santana's lower back and escorted her over to the hostess who smiled genuinely at them both, having seen the pretty Latina's reaction to what was obviously a nice surprise from the stunning blonde she greeted them enthusiastically and led them to their private table, making light conversation with Brittany on the way.

There was no way Santana could miss the hostess's obvious attraction to her girlfriend though her gaydar wasn't pinging so she figured it was Brittany's thoughtfulness that had caught the woman's attention not her body, still that might be worse!

"San, why do you look like Lord Tubbington when I take his cigarettes away?" Brittany asked her glaring girlfriend watching her eye someone angrily over her shoulder.

"That woman liked you." Santana said lowly.

"I see tree's of _green_!" Brittany sang quietly caused Santana to blush at her meaning.

"I am not jealous, I'm just annoyed that she was checking you out with me right here." Santana made excuses.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Brittany teased.

"Maybe." Santana admitted sheepishly losing the bitchy attitude under the influence of a certain someone's smile.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Brittany decided.

"Green is so not my colour." Santana said feigning exasperation.

"So true." Brittany agreed laughing at the indignant look on the Latina's face.

"What happened to the standard girlfriend reply of 'don't be ridiculous Santana you look great in anything' eh Britt?" Santana frowned playfully.

"I can't lie to you San; I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I did!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What about the time I wore that green costume a few summer's ago, you told me I looked cute?" Santana raised her eyebrows while Brittany spluttered.

"I was nine and you did look cute like the ugly duckling!" Brittany came up with and immediately kicked herself.

"Like ugly duckling cute?" Santana said dangerously not really minding at all.

"You know what I mean; you looked adorable even if you looked like snot in the water!" Brittany face palmed after she registered what she'd said and Santana's shocked expression.

"I am never wearing green again." Santana declared if her girlfriend thought she looked like snot in it she was done wearing it.

"But I like your green beanie, it makes you look like an elf." Brittany pleaded worried that she'd lost her Christmas wish of helping Santa.

"An elf, gross." Santana screwed up her face in disgust.

"A super sexy elf." Brittany hoped she'd save it.

"Oh yeah, I thought you liked Santana Claus better this year." Santana lowered her voice and leant forward to entice her girlfriend with the images of their private Christmas party.

"Both I want both." Brittany was practically begging at the images.

"Alright calm down I was kidding Britt, you will have your elf to but apart from that I am never wearing green deal?" Santana took pity on her wound up girlfriend.

"Deal, I love you." Brittany reached out to take Santana's hand just as their drinks and menus were brought to them.

"I love you too." Santana replied her eyes betraying how nervous she was saying that in full view of both the waiter and the restaurant but the look of pride and astonishment of Brittany's face was so precious the adrenaline rush drove her out of her seat, around the table and onto her girlfriends lap kissing the life out of her.

"I'll just put the menus over here ladies." The young waiter said red faced and put both menus on Santana's side before backing away from the romantic scene smiling at the barman who'd noticed the commotion and signalled for extra special care to which the barman readily agreed. The two girls really were a cute couple.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay, I've been in London without internet but I hoped this was worth the wait I put two together to make up for it. Next up will be the rest of the date, yes there's more (do I make it M rated or no?).<em>

_Thanks to acegreatprank I now know exactly what an arterial sclerosis is (googled it the moment I read your review), and I definitely think my Santana is very OOC JL. Miched8 I hope this was sweet and cute enough for you and I'm so glad everyone liked Britt asking for permission. I love that you're all enjoying reading this so much._

_Dynamite-Ruki: I have had that exact same problem and I'm so flattered you did on this story. What time did you stop reading?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_One hour and a half later..._

"But Briiiiiiit, I want the chocolate mousse!" Santana faux whined as Brittany paid the very expensive check for their spaghetti and meatballs, risotto and of course breadsticks.

"Saaaaan we have to go so we won't miss the fun." Brittany mimicked Santana's tone perfectly causing the brunette to wrinkle her forehead in a pout but followed her girlfriend out anyway.

"The food was amazing by the way Britt." Santana told her quietly as they made their way back to the car.

"I'm so happy you liked it." Brittany said relieved.

"Have I told you you're the best today?" Santana asked cheesily.

"Yes but I wouldn't mind hearing it over and over and over again." Brittany leant in so her lips were grazing Santana's ear as she moaned out the words, sending shivers down her girlfriend's spine.

"Britt don't tease me when I can't do anything about it." Santana said breathily leaning into the toned body next to her as they approached the car suddenly angry that all their parents were at home, she really didn't want to end the night sweaty on a backseat.

"Who says you can't?" Santana looked up at the blonde in shock, "Later." Brittany finished with a smirk at Santana's shocked expression.

"You're mean." Santana whined interested as to why the blonde seemed so sure they would have time together for that but decided to let it go for now, the next surprise was more important right that second.

"You love it." Brittany replied and Santana dipped her head in acceptance and grumbled. "C'mon we're already fashionably late for this d... Uh thing we're going to." Brittany gritted her teeth hoping Santana hadn't heard...

"Fashionably late for this d what Britt? What thing are we going to, am I wearing the right thing?" Santana asked as she was manoeuvred into the passenger seat by her stalling girlfriend.

"You'll see when we get there." Was all Brittany would say for the rest of the ride until they turned a corner and a club with lights so bright they made the sun look dim came into view, Santana's jaw dropped at the sign above the club, one glance at Brittany smirk and she knew she had it right.

"Dancing! We're going dancing?" Santana reached over to hug Brittany tightly and Brittany fought to keep control of the car around her excited passenger.

"Yes babe, you remember we used to go to those Latina nights where it was okay for us to dance together without superstition but they moved last year to a better place?" Brittany prompted waiting for it to sink in.

"Oh my god first my all time fave restaurant and now my favourite club this is the best first date ever." Santana squealed uncharacteristically.

"This is gonna be awesome." Brittany laughed with her as she found a spot and pulled up to the curb gracefully and detached herself from Santana to turn the engine off.

"Wait, I don't have my..."

"Shoes?" Brittany finished for her while reaching into the back to grab a black shoe box Santana hadn't even noticed. "Here, I brought your favourite ones." She told her and almost giggled when the Latina's face fell.

"Oh Britt I am so sorry but I lied about which ones I liked best because..."

"Your Mami bought you some designer ones so you had to wear them and tell her you liked them best but your real favourites are..." Brittany gestured for her to open the box.

Santana pried open the cardboard box and gasped at the pair of black shiny Latin open toed heels she had loved from the moment she slipped them on for the first time three years ago. They were only $40 but they had never once let her down and she always felt comfortable pulling off difficult moves in them going as far as having them re-heeled twice so she wouldn't have to change them. 'Thank god my feet haven't grown' she thought as her eyes began to sting for the nth time that night.

"I threw these out." Santana said thickly picking one up and examining it carefully, she had never danced the same after she had thrown these shoes out and she'd missed them a lot when she'd twisted her ankle in her $300 new shoes every month after.

"You looked so sad when you put them in the bin so I went fishing like Lord Tubbington showed me." Brittany said as she reached out and stroked some loose hair behind Santana's glowing ear. "Don't worry I cleaned them." Brittany grinned at the slightly sickly look on Santana's face at the thought of bin feet.

"Thank you so much Britt there are no words right now for how brilliant you are." Santana said as she hurriedly slipped off her heels and replaced them with her dance ones while Brittany did the same with her shoes.

"Thanks San now there's one more thing I need your help with before we get our dance on like old times." Brittany grinned at Santana's curious face and pulled the rest of the stuff out of a bag on the backseat.

"Ties?" Santana asked.

"Tie." Brittany confirmed thinking of all the possibilities the wearing of a tie held for her while they danced (and did other activities).

"You brought so many." Santana said looking through the rainbow coloured selection.

"I didn't know what colour dress you were gonna wear." Brittany shrugged while Santana smiled at the thought Brittany had put into all this just for her.

"Well I think this one." Santana smiled at Brittany while holding up a red tie that was just a shade or two darker than her dress and would work perfectly under all the bright lights.

Putting her hand on the top of Brittany's head she made her bow so she could loop the tie around her neck without messing up her hair just as Brittany lifted back up an idea struck her. She slowly made a point of running her hands over every inch of Brittany she could touch while bringing the two ends back together in front of Brittany's chest and tying it loosely, Brittany looked positively edible and Santana tugged on the tie for practice smirking at Brittany's blown pupils and slightly parted lips.

"Let's dance." Santana said huskily quickly letting go of her new favourite item of clothing and getting out of the car, leaving a very hot and bothered Brittany wondering what had just happened.

'I'm in heaven.' Santana thought as she watched Brittany getting them both bottles of water from the bar at the end of the large ground floor.

The club was amazing, only a year ago it had been just a tiny Latin club at the end of Lima's high street but the owners had clearly done incredibly well. Everything looked new from the plush booths along on side to the shiny bar opposite the huge dance floor where a DJ was entertaining loads of couples.

From the second they had entered the club the two girls had been dancing and it was nearly midnight and the club still showed no sign of slowing, if anything the tempo was increasing more with every passing song and Santana was loving it.

There weren't just straight couples spilling out of every crevice, there were others just like her and Brittany dotted around enjoying themselves without fear of torment or ice cold beverages and there were no drunk high schoolers throwing up everywhere you looked. Instead the atmosphere was lively but relaxed a strange combination for Santana on a normal day but the night was turning into one of the best she'd ever had.

However thinking about high schoolers reminded her that it was getting really late, they both had curfews they weren't going to make unless they set off within an hour and frankly Santana was concerned about Brittany driving so far late at night when she had been up all day, she swore she'd seen her girlfriend yawn a little bit ago, she didn't want her to fall asleep or something.

"Here's your water San." Brittany croaked her throat obviously sore after all the shouting over the music as they danced.

"Thanks." Santana said after she'd downed half the bottle gratefully. "We should go, we have curfew." Santana reminded the blonde.

"No we don't." Brittany said mischievously.

"Yeah we... wait why not?" Santana asked curiously taking Brittany's free hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

"When I told my mom what I had planned she said she didn't want me driving all that way so late so they booked us a nice hotel room." Brittany smiled at Santana startled expression.

"They?" Santana only had enough brain cells for one syllable.

"Your mami and my mom." Brittany said.

"Seriously a room, for us. Do they even know me?" Santana said incredulously.

"They know we have sex, your mami walked in remember?" Brittany was worried her girlfriend was going crazy.

"Yes Britt I remember, it was one of the most mortifying moments of my entire life." Santana said turning slightly pink at the memory, the worst part was that Brittany was on top, her mami hadn't let that go for weeks, and dominant personality digs had been a daily torture for even longer.

"I've always wanted to be immortified; you can go on top next time soI can!" Brittany clapped her hands excitedly while Santana looked on, confused.

"Oooh, you mean immortalised?" Santana got it at last, that was the longest it had taken her to get a Brittanyism in a while she realised. "I meant embarrassing Britt, it was embarrassing." Santana backtracked.

"Damn, you got my hopes up." Brittany pouted.

"I'll make it up to you in our _hotel room_ baby." Santana lowered her tone to entice the blonde and lightly ran her fingers up her arm and back. Just knowing there was a private place specifically for them to get their mack on was the biggest turn on for Santana.

"Can we dance more first?" Brittany asked hopefully puppy dog eyes on full display.

"Anything you want Britt." Santana sighed happily in defeat and placed her now empty bottle down randomly as she was dragged out onto the floor just as the music turned into a tango.

The crowd erupted with a chorus of cheers as the familiar strains of violin reverberated throughout the clubs as if calling the couples to the dance floor for the sexiest dance ever invented. Santana smirked as she watched Brittany's eyes rake over her form; the look burned like a touch and goosebumps erupted all over her body despite the warmth.

Offering her hand formally Brittany forced her eyes to look into the deep brown sparkling eyes opposite her instead of full breasts which heaved up and down with what Brittany hoped was excitement.

Hands fell into well rehearsed places as Brittany pulled Santana flush to her body and stole a hard kiss from the Latina's lips barely hearing the moan she caused as she ground into the other girl as hard as she could in the process. This was shaping up to be one hot dance and it hadn't even started.

As the music swelled to the first real crescendo of which there would be many Santana was completely taken by surprise when Brittany's hand slid sensually down the right side of her body feeling every curve along the way before wrapping those fingers firmly around her thigh just above her knee, under her dress and hoisted Santana's right leg up to her waist in one certain move.

Santana's breath was stolen by the close proximity, she'd almost forgotten how this dance felt with someone you desperately wanted. The lust intensified as Brittany strengthened her grip minutely and dipped her expertly with one arm supporting her upper back before bringing her back up quickly then stepping in precise circles moving across the dance floor lengthways Santana's body moulded intimately to her own the foot on the floor reaching out to steady the rotations.

Fortunately for Santana they had learnt this exact dance in their own time when they'd seen a couple at the old club perform it with so much chemistry they had to know how. Santana matched Brittany perfectly through the spins Brittany leading precisely while her eyes drilled into Santana's brimming with lust.

Finishing the move leaning against Brittany the blonde leant back on her right leg leaving them pressed together at an angle. Santana had one thigh still pressed at Brittany's waist and the other stretched out behind her but relaxed into the stretch and allowed Brittany's strength to overcome gravity and push them both back to standing straight never breaking eye contact.

They were barely upright before Brittany was pushing Santana's right leg back towards the floor and led her into the complicated steps opposite and circling one another their hips swaying enticingly, their hands simultaneously running along each other's arm to intertwine before they completed the long spin. Their footwork was flawless as they stayed perfectly in time with the music eyes still locked in an intense gaze that left no doubt as to who was in charge.

As the moves ended Brittany locked her elbows and stood with her legs apart as Santana performed the complicated footwork that made her whole body writhe in mid air so sexily. Brittany vaguely heard a gasp from the audience when Santana dropped to the floor fast extending one leg between Brittany's and crouching with the other waiting for Brittany to take charge again.

Fire rising from within at the dancer's submissive move led Brittany to fiercely dance around Santana almost as if avoiding her before yanking her roughly to her feet spinning her on the spot as she rose while the blonde stood still.

Quickly regaining her senses Brittany took off side stepping and watched in awe of Santana's grace as she side stepped and span skilfully holding onto one of Brittany's hands firmly not insecure in the dance at all.

Each time Santana faced Brittany during her spins towards the middle of the dance floor their eyes locked powerfully intensifying the moment to the point Santana could hardly think, falling gracefully out of the spin she let go of Brittany's hand and turned her body sideways, arching her back and feeling only the burn of Brittany's touch as one arm slipped under the arch supporting her making her feel safe while her own hands gripped firmly at her own lower back.

Slowly and sensually Brittany drew a line with both the fingers of her right hand and her eyes down the centre of the Latina's glistening body. Trailing from her jaw down through the middle of her breasts over the rock hard abs the fingers only lifted a centimetre before they reached Santana's core leaving the Latina breathless and overcome when Brittany gently but firmly pulled her back up and out of the provocative pose. Whistles could be heard faintly but they were far too caught up in their dance to pay any attention.

Placing the breathless Latina directly in front of her Brittany slipped her hands under Santana's elbows at her sides and on cue Santana raised both her arms straight above her head feeling only the faint heat of Brittany's hands as they ran up both her arms to her elbows never touching skin. She literally gasped out loud when Brittany's hands came into contact with her aching body and surely ran down her sides then automatically bent her left arm to grasp her right elbow above her head and flung her right foot outwards in a sexy pose when Brittany's skilled hands reached her hips.

Brittany smirked at the gasp which sent a shock of arousal to her core like no other sound could when elicited this way. She was teasing Santana mercilessly on the dance floor knowing she didn't have to be so 'hands on' she was completely in control and she loved having Santana at her mercy, it was very rare the brunette was this submissive to her other half after all.

Running her hand smoothly down Santana outstretched leg she put slightly more pressure on than was required to bring the leg back into line with the Latina's body. She didn't even need to look to know that Santana had run her smaller hands down to her sides and the blonde picked them up halfway through their journey as she rose and controlled their movement from behind; first bringing them out in front of the two then back in grazing Santana's breasts lightly before spreading their arms in a move akin to a birds wings.

Pushing on Santana's hands lightly Brittany initiated the final sequence of moves starting with Santana running her back down Brittany's front leaving one foot firmly planted and letting the other slide outwards smoothly enjoying every second with her head turned to try and see her partner whom she could hear panting.

The last few moves were almost rushed as the music raced around them speeding up towards an unseen climax they twirled around each other before Brittany's impeccable timing allowed her to dip Santana's torso in a swooping motion the silky black hair flying behind her as Brittany guided her through the fast choreography.

Even with the intricate moves they had to end with Brittany somehow managed to dip Santana low just as the music ended abruptly leaving the two girls breathed heavily into each other's mouth as Brittany took the opportunity to claim Santana as hers in the middle of the floor that had completely cleared for them at the beginning of the song.

Moaning into the kiss Santana felt herself being lifted back onto her own two feet and vaguely heard the wild applause that had erupted the moment the song finished.

Reluctantly pulling away Brittany lifted hers and her partners hand over their heads between them and forced Santana to bow for everyone. No sooner had Brittany straightened her spine she felt a strong tug at her neck and flew forward into Santana their bodies crashing together unceremoniously.

"I love this tie!" Were the last words Brittany heard before she was attacked by a warm, sweet and full pair of lips on her own.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for the amazing response despite your long wait between chapters, hope you liked the surprise as much as Santana did!<em>

_Next; hotel room (M rated)._

_naya4ever; I am dying to know what you meant with your review please please please expand?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (M rated)**

After their make out session on the dance floor had ended the girls found themselves to be the talk of the club with many people coming up to congratulate them on what a beautiful couple they made. Santana loved that all of the people assumed they were together; though it would have been hard to label the lip lock as 'friendly'.

Throughout all of the casual conversations the two were having their eyes kept catching both gazes becoming more heated every time. Eventually it turned into a game; both trying to break the other with sly touches, heated stares and gentle gropes.

Brittany was currently stood behind Santana as her girlfriend chatted with someone in front of them at the bar about how they had learnt to dance so well. All the blonde could hear was her beautiful girlfriend raving about her dancing abilities and how she was definitely on the road for a college scholarship what with her smarts too.

She was used to Santana saying all this stuff to her in motivational little speeches when someone called her stupid or insulted her, but hearing her say all these amazing things with such conviction to a total stranger made Brittany's heart beat so fast she actually thought she could hear it.

Her hands seemingly had a mind of their own while she was lost in her thoughts because they had found their way low on Santana's hips and her thumbs were dangerously close to rubbing her ass. Something inside the blonde physically snapped and she let her thumbs trace tiny shapes over one of her favourite parts of her girlfriend, feeling Santana twitching at the touch and leaning back against her asking for more sent Brittany to a whole new level of aroused.

Placing her lips on Santana's bare shoulder she placed light kisses in a trail from there all along the bare skin up to the shell of her ear before whispering huskily to her girlfriend.

"We need to leave before I take you in front of your new friend." Brittany growled against Santana smirking as her girlfriend abruptly ended her talk with the stranger and turned to face her pulling on the tie to bring Brittany face closer to hers.

"Hotel?" Santana ground out her eyes flicking from Brittany's eyes to her lips and back at a rate of knots.

Brittany could only nod before she dragged Santana quickly towards the door ignoring everyone who tried to talk to them on the way; all she wanted was to have her girlfriend right now.

Never had Brittany been more grateful for her mother's understanding nature when it came to her love for Santana and how they wanted to express it to each other. The hotel was right around the corner from the club and Brittany rushed towards the equivalent of the Holy Grail feeling like she was about to burst from frustration.

Santana was not fairing any better watching Brittany's determined face as she pulled them towards their intended destination.

There was no queue at reception due to the late hour of their arrival so they were soon in the lift heading for the first floor, Brittany pinned to the wall and their hands wandering everywhere within ten minutes.

"God Britt you look so fucking hot in this." Santana said seductively as she ran her hands under the blazer and over Brittany's torso paying special attention to her breasts while nipping at her neck none too gently, Brittany's short nails digging further into her back every time teeth met skin.

The lift pinged, the doors opened with a metallic bang and Santana used her deceptive strength to launch Brittany out of the gap backwards sending her stumbling into the dark wall opposite the open doors.

Arms outstretched the heated blonde used her hips to push herself away from the wall but was slammed back into it by a forceful Latina grinding into her desperately, moaning into her mouth as she kissed her deeply.

With strength she didn't know she possessed Brittany pushed the panting brunette backwards and looked around for their room 311. Spotting the sign for it she grasped Santana's slim waist and spun her in the right direction before pressing up behind her and steering her towards the correct door. Kissing the soft neck in front of her hungrily delayed their progress even more when Santana tilted her head for more contact not caring anyone could walk into them.

Finally reaching the door Brittany forcefully spun Santana back around and pushed her up against the door pinning her with her strong hips and reached into her pocket for the key fumbling around a bit as Santana took the opportunity to grind into her and teasingly place a few more long kisses against Brittany's now exposed neck.

Brittany groaned desperately as she felt teeth sink into her neck and Santana's hips moving against her again nearly dropping the key in her haste to get it in the slot.

"C'mon B I needs you naked and I need it now." Santana demanded roughly tightening her grip on Brittany's hips wrapping a leg around them to get more leverage.

The sound of the door lock clicking open echoed like a round of a applause through the cheerleaders heads and Brittany didn't hesitate to push the handle down and fling the door open sending both of them flying towards the floor hitting the spongy cream carpet in the open doorway.

Santana groaned as hitting the floor hard combined with Brittany's weight bearing down on knocked the wind out of her.

Seeing no reason to stop what they were doing Brittany steadied herself over the Latina, slid an arm under Santana's back and used her considerable upper body strength to move her further into the room crawling in after her hearing the satisfying slam of the door closing without their legs in the way.

Straddling her panting girlfriend Brittany ripped off the restrictive blazer as fast as humanly possible and pressed her torso firmly against Santana's claiming her lips once more in a frenzied kiss that stole every ounce of oxygen from their lungs.

"Mmmm." Santana moaned into the kiss as she felt hands trace a path up her thighs under her dress and rest on her protruding hip bones. The feel of small circles being drawn both sides of where she wanted them drove Santana absolutely wild and she fought against Brittany to take control.

Noticing the unspoken request for movement Brittany stood up, carefully helping Santana to her feet trying to calm her raging hormones enough to take her time a little more. 'We have all night' she reminded herself. The feisty Latina was having none of the same inclinations as she pressed her body to Brittany's, grabbing the blondes hands and moving them to the knot behind her neck.

Taking the hint Brittany slowly began to untie the bow at Santana's back and upon feeling it loosen she tugged hard simultaneously untying the knot and sending Santana stumbling backwards into the double bed behind her. Grinning at her inventive move Brittany followed her girlfriend's path calmly and knelt over her on the bed.

Chest heaving and mind swimming with lust Santana barely registered the smirk on Brittany's face before she was sent flying backwards, knees making contact with the bed and her body flopping onto it gracelessly.

Looking up she watched as Brittany stalked forward a serene expression on her face as she placed each of her knees on the bed and knelt over Santana picking up the brunettes hands and pinning them next to her head with her own bringing their faces only an inch apart.

"I love you Santana Lopez." Brittany said confidently searching Santana's eyes and watching the lust fade into the background in favour of love.

The effect the blonde was able to have on her body still amazed Santana, even now with her arousal soaking her panties and her body screaming for Brittany's touch one look and a few words brought her crashing back into the romantic moment Brittany was trying to create.

"I love you too Brittany Pierce." Santana's voice sounded hoarse from arousal but the depth of feeling behind her words was clear and her body relaxed a little when Brittany's lips met hers in the tenderest of kisses their love flowing between them easily.

Through the kiss Brittany tried to convey what she wanted tonight to be but when Santana's hands began to wonder over her hips and ass pulling her further into her body the blonde knew that either the message wasn't being received or her girlfriend was too turned on to read it.

Pulling back gently she raised her hips slightly to get Santana's attention admiring the way the beautiful girls expressions changed from desperate to annoyed to calm as she opened her eyes allowing Brittany's to connect with hers.

"Your eyes are sparkly." Brittany giggled eliciting a happy smile from the frustrated girl beneath her. "And I love you." Brittany continued seriously her eyes screaming the message down the invisible line between them and Santana's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh you want... that." Santana said reluctant to admit she wanted it just as much while running her fingers over the exposed skin between the corset and trousers Brittany still had on.

"Only if you do?" Brittany was desperate for this time to be special but didn't want to push Santana into anything she didn't want to do.

Breaking eye contact because hers were welling up with feelings specifically love for the girl examining her face carefully. The very idea that Brittany wanted to _make love_ tonight (eye contact and all) instead of their usual fuck, which sounded crude even in her head, had her heart growing about ten sizes too big for her chest and a lump formed in her throat.

"I _really_ do." Santana let her tears fall turning her head further away from Brittany's knowing eyes as she refused to voice her worries.

"Hey please don't cry San." Brittany let go of one of Santana's hands surprised she wasn't already fighting to run away from the situation and cupped the side of her face bringing it back to face her own placing another soft kiss against trembling lips.

"I hate it when you cry, why are you crying?" Brittany asked, she already knew but she really just wanted Santana to say it, watching her girlfriend's stormy eyes she could see an internal battle raging inside Santana's skull and wondered if someone's brain could break if one of the armies accidently hit her skull with a canon as she waited for a reply.

"I-I'm scared." Santana barely whispered but Brittany caught it and smiled wide at the admittance kissing her girlfriend thoroughly rewarding her for the progress. When she broke away both of them were panting for breath and Santana's tears had stopped falling, the frown she had been wearing replaced by a small smile.

"Thank you for telling me that." Brittany whispered nuzzling her face into Santana's wet neck and speaking directly into her ear. "Remember what I told you before about this?" Brittany asked placing another kiss to Santana's neck.

"Ma-Making love is just sex in slow motion." Santana sighed out enjoying the feel of Brittany's tender caresses.

"I really want to show you how much I love you." Brittany said as she kissed a path back to Santana's lips and lowered her hips and stomach back onto the Latina's smiling at the moan she got just for that. "Just a little slower than usual." She finished with a peck on the lips letting Santana's other hand go.

Overcome with emotion Santana thought about how much she wanted her sole purpose in life to be showing this amazing girl all the love in the world and immediately the excitement of such an idea shot lower and arousal made itself known again, except this time she managed to control it and stayed relaxed under her girlfriend's patient form.

"Kiss me and we'll see how it goes." Santana teased her girlfriend completely comfortable with the fantasies running through her head; she had no reason to be scared with Brittany deep down she'd known that all along.

"We will huh?" Brittany grinned leaning in slowly and barely grazing Santana's lips with her own pulling back the second Santana's lips puckered.

"Britt." Santana groaned at her girlfriend's antics smiling despite her objections to the teasing and cupped the blondes rosy cheeks bringing her lips close enough to kiss; keeping her there for longer than intended because she couldn't seem to get enough.

Using her hips as leverage and meeting no opposition she carefully rolled onto her side bringing Brittany onto hers as well. The kisses became slower and deeper as their hands began to explore each other everything felt so familiar yet all new at the same time, every sense heightened.

For the longest time they were both content to continue the tender embrace so Santana was surprised to feel a hand running up her thigh dragging her dress up with it. Before she could become desperate once more Santana caught the wandering hand in her own and brought it into the open air as she manoeuvred her body on top of Brittany's straddling the blondes slowly rolling hips.

"Roll over baby." Santana said lifting herself up high enough to allow the blonde to tentatively roll onto her front. Lowering herself back down to sit on Brittany's thighs Santana had to use all of her self-restraint to avoid bucking her hips against the covered legs.

Breathing deeply the brunette gathered herself and focussed on the ties of the sexy corset Brittany had worn which was now the bane of her life keeping Brittany's beautiful skin out of her reach.

Feeling the corset loosen after many grunts from behind her Brittany smiled as cool air hit the skin of her back quickly followed by warm full lips caressing every part of her they could reach. Brittany sighed happily against the pillow when loving hands parted the corset further freeing up more skin for kissing.

Santana smiled at the whimper she heard when she lifted herself up once more and nudged at Brittany's shoulder. Smirking at the happy smile that greeted her hungry eyes Santana couldn't hold herself back anymore and she tore the corset off Brittany's arms in a way that had the blonde moaning out.

Soft but firm hands wasted no time in taking hold of Brittany's breasts, kneading them as Santana worshipped Brittany's body with her lips and tongue. Threading her fingers through Santana's hair Brittany closed her eyes, feeling the intense sensations from the butterfly kisses Santana placed carefully over every inch she could reach they sent a rush of warmth to Brittany's core overwhelming the blonde with want.

Concentrating hard on showering Brittany with love Santana lost all sense of time and space, not realising how wild she was making her girlfriend until the blonde began to writhe urgently and felt her head being pulled up to meet swollen lips.

Brittany ran her hands down Santana's back to her thighs feeling for the length of the now irritating dress. Whimpering into the kiss when she found it she dragged it up as far as she could before their bodies pressed tightly together prevented it from going any further.

Santana couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when she felt Brittany's abs contract powerfully beneath her as Brittany forced them both to sit upright yanking Santana's already loose dress over her head throwing it out of the way.

Brittany inhaled sharply at the sight of her girlfriend naked except for a tiny pair of black panties.

"You're gorgeous." Brittany whispered not managing to look into Santana's blushing face before she began pressing urgent kisses to Santana's bare breasts and neck holding onto her waist tightly as she did so.

Santana barely kept it together long enough to reach around and dig her fingers into Brittany's sensitive spot next to her spine effectively stunning the blonde enough to allow her to push her back to the pillows.

"You're so perfect and all mine." Santana rasped out wiggling down Brittany's body kissing randomly as she worked to rid Brittany of her trousers.

"And you're mioooh." Brittany's last word turned into a loud moan when Santana gently cupped her centre through her panties and lowered her whole body flush to Brittany's in one swift move.

Feeling nearly every inch of Santana pressing perfectly into her sent Brittany tumbling towards an edge she didn't know she was near as Santana's palm rubbed her firmly.

"Please San, can we slow down?" Brittany begged her breathing ragged; she really didn't want all of this to end because she had no control under Santana's ministrations.

"Of course." Santana frowned trying to think what she'd done wrong. "Are you okay?" She asked noticing Brittany's flushed face and chest as she pulled her hand away and her body back slightly. Brittany mumbled something unintelligible under her breath that Santana didn't catch. "What's wrong B?" She asked tenderly placing a kiss to the blonde's collarbone feeling her shudder at the touch.

"You promise you won't laugh." Brittany asked shyly.

"I promise." Santana confirmed and Brittany went redder as Santana wiggling to get more comfortable on top of her rubbed her thigh close to where she wanted it.

"I was close." Brittany murmured just loud enough for Santana to hear.

"Oh B it's okay don't be embarrassed it's not your fault I'm hot." Santana joked moving herself up to kiss Brittany but pulled back at the hiss the motion received. "Wow you really are huh?" Brittany nodded shakily losing her confidence a little at the admission.

"Hey don't be a sad panda, here feel." Santana moved so she was straddling Brittany's thigh and ground her centre into the hot skin letting Brittany feel how wet she was even through her panties, it felt so good Santana couldn't help but continue the motion. Brittany's eyes grew wide as saucers and the desire to jump Santana (even while lying down) welled up inside her as she watched Santana buck her hips wantonly against her thigh.

Leaning up Brittany grabbed Santana's arms and flipped her onto her back eagerly kissing every part she could reach. She paid attention to every part of the mocha skin she could reach with her lips and hands while keeping up a steady pressure against Santana with her thigh.

Running her thumbs and tongue over Santana's nipples then blowing on them gently she noticed the tell tale signs of her girlfriend's lust becoming a painful need as the Latina smaller body arched up into her while her whimpers became high crying out Brittany's name more than once.

Just as Santana was about to grudgingly ask to slow down before she lost all control Brittany's hands reached down and her fingertips ran smoothly under the band of her panties drawing a long moan from Santana's lips when she dug her fingertips in as if to physically prevent them from going any further.

Santana was nearing the point of no return, so with her self control rapidly dwindling she made one last effort to flip Brittany onto her back and rolled her body on top again pinning the squirming Blonde, with her hands still just inside her panties, to the bed.

Inhaling deeply one last time she deliberately caught Brittany's eyes with her own and stared into them trying to convey how much tonight truly meant to her. Taking her time she let her now shaking hands blaze a trail down from the blonde's shoulders, over both breasts, grazing her priceless abs and finally hooking her fingers around ruined panties they slowly slid their panties off the other's body at the same time.

Breaking eye contact Santana looked down and caught a glimpse of their tangled arms and soaked underwear mingling together before they threw the useless garments away and felt a rush of warmth and wetness shoot to her core.

The look of pure ecstasy on Santana's face as the girls bodies finally crushed together completely bare for the first time in days was almost enough to send Brittany over the edge only this time she wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed because she could see Santana was feeling exactly the same way.

Although Santana had been a little worried that she wouldn't know how to make love to anyone she found that the sensual act came easily to her as her love for Brittany was revealed through every caress and every kiss. She didn't feel rushed or desperate only loved, all her problems and worries seemed a million miles away as she focussed on this moment with the love of her life finally managing to quell the desperation a little.

As their dominant hands travelled to each other's cores the others found purchase on the bed and in Brittany's case gripping Santana's neck tightly, never wanting to let go.

The first touch of clits was simultaneous the shock of pleasure enough to force both girls to cry out as Santana's lips claimed Brittany's in the most loving kiss they'd ever shared. Slowly but surely their fingers began to move in tandem Brittany mirroring every move Santana made until Santana's soaked fingers slipped downwards to circle her entrance the blondes fingers faltering slightly at the strong sensation her body aching for the touch.

The whispered 'I love you' as she was finally filled by Santana made Brittany's chest tighten in pleasure, her heart aching and filled with love. Once her fingers were as deep as they could possibly go they stilled allowing Brittany time to recover and mimic the tender action.

Keeping dark blue locked on brown Brittany explored Santana's folds gently touching everywhere resisting the urge to plunge roughly in without warning knowing how much her girlfriend normally loved that. Slowly her fingers inched closer to their goal pushing softly in and soothing the ache Santana had been feeling since she saw the blonde earlier.

Feeling every tiny movement of Santana's fingers inside her was how the blonde knew her girlfriend was still trembling slightly under the pressure of holding back and decided to end her torment. Wasting no more time Brittany withdrew her fingers from Santana and pushed back in just as softly and slowly as before, keeping Santana on the edge feeling every intense second.

Forgetting for a moment that she was still inside Brittany the heated Latina ground down onto Brittany's tender fingers attempting to build more friction but was pulled into a deep kiss reminding her of what she was participating in. Their fingers stilled once more as they both fought to remain in control of their seemingly endless lust.

After what felt like hours of calming breaths one push from each other brought both girls right back to where they were clinging desperately to the edge trying to make the feeling of overwhelming pleasure and love last.

Panting into each other's mouths their hands unconsciously picked up the pace, thrusting hips entered the mix and both knew it would not take much. Unpredictably Brittany was the first to lose all sense of control curling her fingers powerfully inside Santana and pumping in and out with more force drawing out a hoarse scream form the unsuspecting girl above her.

Desperate not to disappoint the blonde Santana avoided faltering and picked up her own pace developing a strong rhythm curling her fingers up every other stroke, loving the way Brittany clenched uncontrollably around her every time she did so. Both could feel something more intense than usual coiling in the pit of their stomachs every part of them now screaming for release.

"San!" Brittany called out in warning.

"I know B, me too." Santana barely managed to reply before Brittany's palm hit her clit and she was reduced to whimpers.

Barely keeping their peaks at bay the girls had time to lock eyes for one last declaration of love before their thrusting reached top speed at the same time sending first Brittany then Santana spiralling into their climax.

The waves of pleasure washed over both of them, their whole bodies shaking uncontrollably as they fought against coming down with gentle motions inside one another, prolonging the amazing experience for just a little longer.

When the last aftershock faded away one tug from the hand on her back sent Santana collapsing against her sweaty girlfriend's body. Only their laboured breaths broke the heavy silence of their darkened hotel room as they bathed in the aftermath still inside one another.

* * *

><p><em>Okay was it good, I am seriously terrified that it wasn't?<em>

_Thank you for reviewing those of you that have, it means a whole lot. Sadly this is the penultimate chapter of this story but if you have any prompts for scenes you'd like to see let me know especially if they're fluffy, I love me some fluff._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Part 1**

Two weeks had passed since Brittany's ridiculously well executed date and Santana had been desperately trying to come up with a way to equal the fantasticness, topping it was out of the question. Unfortunately that's exactly what Quinn had been bugging her to do apparently the whole Glee club was waiting with baited breath to see what the surly cheerleader would reciprocate with.

"ONE time, one fucking time!" Santana fumed to herself while getting changed in the cold cheerio's locker room, getting her spanks tangled around her feet in her rush to cover up. The traumatic memory of last week's glee club bounced around her brain. Her eyebrows scrunched together messily.

In a not uncommon display of happiness Santana had had major word vomit in the form of gushing to Quinn about her gorgeous girlfriend's genius date. Unfortunately for Santana three of the world's biggest gossips witnessed her classic girly moment in all its glory.

Shortly after the brunette had finished her several minute long speech naming Brittany as both the love of her life and the most amazing human being ever created the inquisitive gleeks had jumped at the chance to exploit the happy mood. Since the mention of a romantic song by a gleefully sadistic Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel had been nagging the irate Latina until she was about to snap.

The second Rachel Berry had tried to embrace her a traumatised Santana had sworn never to say anything nice out loud to anyone but her girlfriend ever ever _ever!_

"Never!" She whisper screamed to herself slamming her locker shut. She jumped, her heart stopping dramatically at the sight of said girlfriend leaning casually against the wall behind the locker door.

"Jesus mother fucking Christ all mighty Britt you scared me!" Santana said clutching her chest.

"Uh hah why were you weaming to yourself?" Brittany asked suppressing a chuckle at the shocked look on Santana's face.

"Why was I what now?" Santana asked leaning forward as if to better hear the explanation.

"Weaming is whisper screaming, you were doing it in the shower this morning too." Brittany looked concerned and reached out to stroke her girlfriend's cheek soothingly.

"Hmmm maybe I am a little wound up right now, I blame Quinn." Santana said her voice lowering leaning into Brittany's gentle touch.

"Do I kick Quinn's ass?" Brittany suggested seriously.

"Oh wow that's so..." Santana laughed out loud at the image of Brittany beating up Quinn until she saw the hurt expression on Brittany's face, "Oh you were serious." Santana said apologetically.

"You're damn right I was it hurts me to see you so upset all the time, what'd Quinn say?" Brittany asked sternly.

"I'm sorry B I didn't realise how neurotic I've been acting, she didn't say anything bad it was all my fault really." Santana apologised with a chaste kiss.

"What was your fault?" Brittany said worriedly.

"It's not important." Santana avoided the question. She tried to escape past Brittany but was dragged back into her original position by her arm. Brittany raised her eyebrows questioningly. Santana's eyes closed against the accusing stare.

"C'mon San it can't be that bad." Brittany said simply.

"Eh." Santana tilted her head doubtfully. "It's boring really."

"If it's so boring why are you blushing like the first time we had sex?" Brittany asked her eyes sparkling in amusement when Santana's eyes snapped open in shock.

"BRITT!" Santana exclaimed her cheeks going even redder.

"SAN," Brittany replied a smile in her voice. "Just tell me already."

Santana stayed quiet for a few moments attempting to overcome the embarrassment she felt about the 'incident'. The blonde opposite her plainly stared waiting for the simple explanation for her girlfriend's strange behaviour. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay," Santana breathed out a long breath before continuing. "I may or may not have been telling Quinn about how awesome our date was and the gossipy gleeks overheard me and refuse to let me hear the end of it."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany said stepping around and pushing Santana's back against the lockers with her whole body. "What were you saying about my 'awesome' date planning skills?" She asked huskily dragging her lips across Santana's jaw.

"Um just that it was really great really." Santana said distractedly. Warm hands began to rub circles into her sides and she practically purred at the feeling.

"Oh _really_?" Brittany purred right into the Latina's hot ear. "Did you say anything else?"

"Humm like what?" Santana said shocked at how raspy her voice came out. Brittany's eyebrows rose at the unexpected lust in her girlfriend's voice and ran her thumbs lightly over the skin in the gap beneath Santana's cheerio's top and skirt. Santana arched into the touch automatically holding back a moan.

"Liiiike how hot we looked?" Brittany spoke into Santana's pulse point enjoying how it made her writhe against her hands.

"So hot, you looked so hot." The preoccupied brunette said. Brittany laughed lightly against her skin and pulled her lips away. Santana whimpered pathetically at the loss.

"Aw does San want more kisses?" Brittany patronised with a grin as Santana's eyes opened an annoyed look creasing her features.

"Santana always wants more Brittany kisses." Santana shrugged as best she could with the blonde pressed up tightly against her.

"Then Santana can tell me what she said to Quinn that had her cheeks redder than her uniform." Brittany stated.

"Santana doesn't think." She paused for a second a confused look on her face. "Why am talking in third person?" Brittany glanced around quickly eyebrows scrunching adorably.

"There's just us two here San." She said confused.

"I know it's just a weird way of talking." Santana said impatiently pulling Brittany's face back towards her. She scowled when the blonde noticed her move and pulled back.

"Ahahah talk then kisses." The words light hearted but the look in the blonde's eyes told Santana she was still concerned. Her heart melted a little.

"It really isn't that bad I'm just annoyed because Berry, Wheezy and... Kurt I guess," She really needed to think of a nickname for the effeminate boy, "have all been raggin' on me for telling Quinn how great my girlfriend is." Santana finished slowly avoiding the part about the song.

"Oh what did you say about your girlfriend?" Brittany pressed herself closer.

"Just that our date was out of this world and she's the best that sort of thing." Santana admitted shyly still distracted by the warm skin. She could almost feel it through the fabric of their uniforms.

"Is she better than me?" A twinkle in the blue eyes let Santana know Brittany was joking.

"No one could ever be as good as you, never mind better." Santana said seductively. She trailed her fingers over Brittany's torso letting the blonde know exactly how she meant the words.

"That's nice to hear. So they're teasing you for your mush now huh?" Brittany laughed. Ignoring the Latina touch was hard but it always made for fun rewards later.

"Yes, but anyway I told you so I wants me some kisses." Santana demanded.

"Can I ask you something real quick first?" Brittany pleaded. The love pouring out of the baby blues melted Santana instantly and she nodded. "What was your favourite part of the date?" It was Brittany's turn to look shy this time.

"It's a draw." Santana said almost immediately giving away that she'd been unable to think of anything else for the past two weeks. "Between the mind blowing 'sex in slow mo' and the list."

"Really, the list not the dance?" Brittany's eyebrows shot upwards at the unexpected answer.

_Flashback..._

"_San baby wake up we have to go soon and our clothes are in the car." Brittany's soft voice penetrated the sleeping brunette's subconscious and she rolled over to embrace the warm body pressed to her back._

"_Hi B." She said her voice scratchy._

"_Hey S, you ready to get up." Brittany asked suppressing a giggle when her girlfriend buried her face into her neck, begging for five more minutes. "I'll take that as a no then." She sighed and levered herself out of the tight embrace and started to collect their things from around the room._

_She couldn't help but laugh when she returned from the bathroom to find her still sleeping girlfriend cocooned in all the covers, head under the pillow and snoring gently._

"_Oh San you look so cute." Brittany said in her baby voice. Jumping onto the covers she straddled the groaning lump and bounced heavily above her tired girlfriend singing Get Up by James Brown at the top of her lungs._

_By the time the bubbly blonde reached the sex machine part the brunette between her feet had tried several times to topple the source of the noise failing every time due to the blondes superior balance and strength._

"_Oh my god I'm up I'm up please stop." Santana begged her hands over her ears._

"_Not til you get out of bed." Brittany paused her singing to speak then shuffled her feet backwards giving the sleepy girl enough room to swing her legs around and sit up on the edge._

_Executing a perfect spin and twist combo Brittany landed effortlessly next to the sluggish girl and pecked her on the cheek._

"_Britt you're sat on something." Santana mumbled tugging at the object halfway beneath the blonde. Brittany looked down and froze mid lift when she saw the folded piece of paper in Santana's grip._

"_Whoa what the hell B?" Santana shouted when Brittany shoved her backwards snatching the piece of paper as she fell._

"_Sorry San, I just needed that." Brittany said tucking the paper back into her bra and away from Santana's now curious gaze._

"_What is it?" Santana asked sitting back up her gaze on where the paper had disappeared._

"_Paper." Brittany said. Getting up was proving difficult now that Santana had opted to hold her thighs down as her face inched closer to Brittany's chest, she glanced up at the obvious answer._

"_I know that B why'd you attack me to get it back?" Santana frowned as Brittany held her body back by her shoulders as her nose almost nudged the bra strap._

"_No reason." Brittany said innocently her eyes betraying her anxiety. Santana's eyebrows scrunched in frustration at being denied._

"_C'mon it can't be that bad." When she was met with silence she decided to try a different tactic, "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other B; it's not good to do that." She grinned slyly at the guilty look on her girlfriends face._

"_What about the time that you fed Lord Tubbington slim fast and it made him sick; you never told me that secret?" Santana's face fell and her heart sank before she noticed the sparkle in her girlfriend's eyes obviously trying to suppress laughter._

"_Oh my god B, don't do that to me I thought I was headed for the couch!" Santana said emphatically._

"_Why would you put your head on the couch?" Brittany asked thankful they had switched topics slightly._

"_It what you do when..." Santana stopped talking abruptly when she realised how telling Brittany how the couch works could be detrimental to her own comfort levels. "Never mind, what is on that piece of paper!" She growled as she leapt onto Brittany's lap awkwardly and flattened her to the bed pinning the strong arms against her body with her knees either side leaving her hands free to grab the paper._

_Brittany struggled as best she could against the tight hold her insistent girlfriend had on her bucking her hips wildly trying the throw her off. In the end Santana was forced to pin Brittany's shoulders with her hand and retrieve the paper with her mouth._

"_Oh god San what are you doing?" Brittany said as she cracked her neck straining to watch as her girlfriend dug her face deep into her bra looking for the illusive folded list._

"_Phunden zuh prapuh." Santana proudly stated as she pulled back with a smug smirk on her face and the paper in between her teeth._

"_It's stupid San please don't read it it's just a list of stuff." Brittany begged from her trapped position as Santana removed one of her hands from her shoulders and unfolded the paper clumsily._

"_Nothing you do is stupid B, now let me see..." Santana's voice trailed off as she immersed herself in her girlfriend's bubbly handwriting. Only halfway down the page Santana's body melted and she moved completely off of Brittany to sit next to her and read the rest so fast it almost blurred._

_Brittany took the opportunity to move across the room and finish collecting their stuff. Chucking Santana's clothes to her with a red face, glancing at her statuesque girlfriend as the brunette read the text once more._

"_Wow." Was the first word Santana breathed before jumping up to throw her arms around her girlfriend._

_Brittany stood still watching Santana's naked body advance on her and finally press up tightly against her arms around her back squeezing hard._

"_It's just a stupid list." Brittany mumbled surprised how happy it seemed to make Santana._

_When they were only ten or so Brittany's mum had mentioned she was starting to forget things and Brittany had panicked that she would forget moments with Santana. From that day the young blonde had written down the very best memories she shared with the darker girl. It wasn't a list for any old event, it held things like their first kiss with the time and date plus other more intimate memories she still loved to relive sometimes._

_Last night Brittany had been oh so hopeful that she would have another epic memory to record on her now flimsy piece of paper that was now nearly eight years old. She had brought it with her so she wouldn't be able to forget the most important detail before she wrote it down._

_Most of the entries were written in cute colours or even crayon but a few were in biro because there wasn't another option available at the time. Brittany put her chin into of Santana's head and relaxed into the warm embrace and enjoying the feel of Santana's bare back (and front) against her._

"_It's the furthest from stupid anything could ever be Britt, it's us... On paper!" Santana said excitedly waving the paper around behind Brittany, who winced at the sound of the fragile paper crinkling._

"_It's so I won't forget." Brittany explained softly breathing in Santana's scent._

"_You are a genius Britt, I had actually forgotten about some of the stuff on this thing, it's amazing, I love you so much!" Santana had bounced backwards slightly in order to give Brittany a deep kiss, thanking her for the foresight to plan for their future even while Santana was in denial it would even exist._

_End Flashback..._

"Really, the list not the dance?" Brittany's eyebrows shot upwards at the unexpected answer.

"I loved it, why didn't you show it to me before?" Santana asked not liking the way Brittany brow wrinkled at the question.

"Because I wasn't sure if you wanted to be with me, the list might have been the only thing I had left of us if we weren't together." Brittany said guiltily. Santana closed her eyes against the sharp stabbing pain that struck her heart every time the blonde said something like that, wishing once more that she had the strength to learn from her mistakes.

"I'm so happy with you Britt that's never gonna change you know that right?" Santana asked running her fingers through Brittany's hair for comfort.

"I know." Brittany smiled brightly leaning in for another soft kiss.

Santana tried to pour all of her assurance into the kiss but she could feel it wouldn't be enough. Breaking apart she looked into the beautiful azure blues that she loved so much and vowed to prove it. Soon.

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone hope you've enjoyed reading my fluffy story. I have split the last chapter into two because I'm having some problems with FF at the moment. Hopefully this will post fine but just in case I'm saving the last bit for when it's all fixed.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed it and any ideas you'd like to read let me know I've already had some which I will be working on, PM or review._


	16. The Song

**Last Chapter (M Rated)**

Brittany was just walking out of her last class of the day. She was skipping slightly with excitement. Glee was always at the end of the day and that was when her girlfriend was the most relaxed and happy with herself while they were still around other people. Smiling to herself she was startled by the sudden appearance of Quinn in front of her.

"Hi Quinn wanna walk to Glee with me?" She asked brightly.

"Erm yeaah actually Glee is in the auditorium today B." Quinn said a little shifty.

"Oh okay lets go." Brittany barely noticed Quinn's fidgeting she was so focussed on seeing Santana for only the second time that day. The two had woken up together but Santana had made excuses and run off before Brittany had even got out of bed. The outgoing Latina was nowhere to be found at lunch or Spanish and Brittany was really starting to miss her smile.

"Quinn?" Brittany started looking at Quinn and noticing her friends cheeks were stained red. "Have you seen Santana today?" She asked curiously.

"I haaave not, sorry B." Quinn replies hesitantly.

"Oh do you think she's sick? Can I please borrow your phone so I can ring her and check?" Brittany asked quickly her heart speeding up. She creased her forehead in a frown.

"Oh um no Britt I left it in my locker." Quinn made excuses.

They walked in silence for a while Brittany worrying about her possibly ill girlfriend and Quinn swimming in guilt for lying. Suddenly a distinct buzzing sound could be heard echoing around the almost empty corridor leading to the auditorium.

"Quinn?" Brittany asked hurt colouring her features. "You lied to me." Brittany hates lies more than anything else in the world.

"Sorry B I thought I'd left it." Quinn said quietly but wouldn't meet Brittany's pained eyes.

Brittany stayed completely silent knowing Quinn was lying and decided to give Quinn the silent treatment until she chose to be honest with the people smart blonde.

Walking into the auditorium was awkward to say the least. Each and every member of the Glee club was sat in the third row with Mr Schue standing smiling at her from the stage.

You know the feeling when you walk into a room and your heart sinks because every single person stops what they're doing or saying and stares straight through you. It doesn't matter how happy you are before you enter because all the pep is sucked out of you to be replaced by butterflies.

Embarrassment washed over the blonde staining her cheeks red and making her knees wobbled dramatically.

"Hi guys." Brittany awkwardly waved at them all hiding behind her books.

Nobody spoke back but the coy smiles on their faces put Brittany a little more at ease and she gathered the courage to walk forward.

"Sit over here Brittany." Rachel called out pointing to an empty seat which had a balloon tied to the arm with a picture of her, Santana and none other than Lord Tubbington. The balloon span lazily as the two happy and one grumpy face lit up the air around them.

"What?" Brittany breathed looking around at all the smiling faces watching her reaction. Looking back at the balloon she noticed the note pinned to the bottom of the string and she snatched it up immediately.

_Hi baby, I hope you like your balloon. I have a surprise for you so please take a seat and let me show you how much I love you. Forever, love Santana xxx_

Brittany looked up horrified and saw the gleeks faces fall. She frowned at them all hoping for an explanation.

"You guys, why does she want me to steal a chair?" Brittany asked quietly ashamed at the gaping jaws the statement received.

"Um Brittany, do you mind if I read the message?" Rachel asked gently. Nodding slowly Brittany handed the small piece of paper to the smaller girl.

With a completely straight face Rachel read the note a couple of times. The only sign of her understanding Brittany's confusion was a quirk of her eyebrow. Raising her head the small singer smiled tearfully.

"First off I am so sorry for all the things I've said to undermine your relationship in front of others because this is..." She took a deep breath, "One of the loveliest gestures I've ever seen." The other gleeks were now leaning over trying to see the words the queen bitch had written that could make Rachel Berry cry.

"But why does she want me to steal then?" Brittany asked kindly.

"I apologise Brittany I missed the point there, take a seat means sit down and I'm sure she's dying for you to do that so she can start." Rachel laughed at her own forgetfulness.

With a confused smile plastered to her face Brittany spun around and 'took' the seat with the balloon floating on her right. She stared hard at the curtain freezing with nerves as the lights dimmed and the auditorium was plunged into darkness.

A Spanish riff played out of the darkness with the gleeks clapping out a beat the music surrounding the excited blonde still frozen with anticipation. When a bright spotlight illuminated a stunning figure centre stage Brittany gasped audibly. In her sexy short black dress and heels Santana looked perfect. She could see the microphone in Santana's hands trembling slightly and the muscle in her knees twitching like they always did when the girl was scared.

Nodding her head encouragingly to the beat Brittany took a deep breath at the same time Santana did before she literally burst into song.

_Angel by the day, devil by the night.  
>Poison all the way, heaven by my side.<em>

The Latina's voice took on a distinct accent her voice overwhelmed with love and strength in a way the gleeks had never heard before.

_Nothing can compare to the way you make me feel.  
>Blinded by your stare.<br>Tell me this is real..._

Drums and guitar were added, the musicians completely invisible as Santana's voice built up into an amazing crescendo. Locking eyes with Brittany through the light Santana sang the most important part directly to her.

_Wherever you're going, you know that I'll be there._  
><em>However you need me, just say when or where.<em>

The music swelling to hit its first big crescendo as Santana killed it into the chorus her eyes still conveying the meaning behind her words.

_Siempre tu_  
><em>When I'm dreaming.<em>  
><em>Only you...<em>  
><em>Keep me beating.<em>  
><em>Salvame<em>  
><em>With your angel eyes.<em>  
><em>I can't get you out of my mind...<em>  
><em>Siempre tu<em>

With the drums gently fading out, the piano came back to the forefront the gleeks still clapping steadily as Santana began to move steadily closer to the edge of the stage for the next verse. Her hand stretching out of her own accord towards Brittany, her actions fit perfectly with the words.

_Save another dance, shoot me to the stars.  
>Take me by the hand, and show me who you are.<em>

The second those tempting lyrics left her girlfriends lips Brittany was out of her seat and racing to take the soft hand. Dancing crazily to the addictive beat around a beaming Santana.

_Burning with your moves, floating with your hips.  
>You know I can't refuse the rhythm of your lips...<em>

_Muévete al ritmo, Veras que te llevarás  
>Somos uno mismo<br>Húndeme en tu mar_

Even Brittany had frozen in shock. Santana's eyes sparkled as she sang to her in perfect Spanish. Brittany's body flushed with heat listening to the sexy accent. Knowing what Santana was actually saying made the experience so special and unique. Brittany started to sway again as the chorus came back around.

_Siempre Tú en cada beso  
>Eres Tú en la que pienso<br>Sálvame de mi soledad  
>Nunca te voy a olvidar<br>Siempre Tú_

Finally hundreds of lights lit up the whole stage revealing the musicians and allowing Santana and Brittany to dance around the stage. Confidence radiated from the Latina, captivating Brittany in its power as she moved fluidly against Santana. Feeling her girlfriend breathing in and out as she led her through the instrumental the blonde was totally entranced. She barely noticed the guitar quickly building back up before the music stripped back and Santana's incredible vocals filled their ears. Her voice dripping with heavy emotion.

_Muévete al ritmo, Veras que te llevarás  
>Somos uno mismo<br>Húndeme en tu mar_

By now everyone was on their feet still trying to clap out the beat and helping sing back up to Santana's amazingly strong melody. One tense pause in the music later and Santana was bringing the song to its knees. Brittany closed her eyes and just listened to the intensity of the voice wash over her.

_Siempre Tú en cada beso  
>Eres Tú en la que pienso<br>Sálvame de mi soledad  
>Nunca te voy a olvidar<br>Siempre Tú_

Santana had no time to prepare herself for the last chorus but she poured her whole heart and soul into her voice as she stopped all her movement and pulled Brittany closer to her. She projected every ounce of love she had ever felt into the last few lines.

_Siempre Tú en cada beso  
>Eres Tú en la que pienso<br>Sálvame de mi soledad  
>Nunca te voy a olvidar<br>Siempre Tú_

As the last note wavered slightly both girls descended into tears holding each other tightly. The gleeks all broke out into whoops and cheers as they watched the tender moment between the two. Rachel whispered something into Quinn's ear and the two nodded before repeating their idea to Mr Schue who was almost disappointed not to have thought of their idea himself.

Santana smiled through her tears as her girlfriend slowly swayed her in her arms whispering words of love into her ear past sobs and sniffles.

"Girls!" Mr Schue called out as he walked onto the stage, "As much as I hate to interrupt your moment I need to ask Santana a very important question." He announced importantly.

Breaking apart reluctantly but keeping their arms around each other Brittany and Santana turned to face the seats and Mr Schue. Clapping his hands excitedly Mr Schuester addressed Santana directly.

"On behalf of the whole Glee club including myself I would like to ask you to _please_ take the solo at Nationals this year?" Mr Schue asked as if he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

Santana's jaw was nearly on the floor as Brittany giggled at her shocked girlfriends face.

"Qué dices Berry?" Santana asked bitchily still not believing the offer to be genuine. Brittany giggled at Santana's Spanish mode still firmly switched on.

"Actually Santana, it was Rachel's idea." Mr Schuester said happily. His most diva like student had finally accepted that others should take the spotlight sometimes.

Santana just stared down at Rachel's beaming smile wondering when the world stopped spinning.

"Indeed it was, the emotion you felt we all felt it too and it was truly inspiring Santana, we will definitely win if you perform that at Nationals!" Rachel asserted looking to the rest of the club for support. Each and every member nodded and murmured their agreement surprising Santana once more.

"Wow!" Santana whispered turning her face towards Brittany's making sure the blonde was still there too.

"You keep saying that lately." Brittany giggled.

"I'm shocked." Santana admitted sheepishly.

"I know, you spoke Spanish to Rachel." Brittany smiled as Santana's eyebrows shot up. "You're just like buzz." She told her girlfriend who smiled genuinely at the cheeky grin on the blondes face.

"So I should do the solo then?" Santana brought the weird conversation back around.

"Yeah babe." Brittany smiled kindly at her girlfriend's insecure expression.

"Okay, it's all for you anyway." Santana gestured wildly at the admission making everybody laugh.

"Brilliant and don't change a thing about it okay Santana?" Mr Schue checked once more.

Santana nodded her lips tightly pressed together to stop a sob from escaping. Brittany's grip instinctively tightened around her shoulders and she turned to smile affectionately at the beautiful blonde.

They stared into each other's eyes not even realising that everyone else had filed out until the door slammed behind Quinn who loudly locked the door.

Seeing the happiness and love pouring out of her girlfriend's warm brown eyes Brittany's felt her chest tighten. It was as if her heart had grown ten times larger in seconds. She felt her face heat up and her whole body tingled with electricity. She felt the overwhelming urge to feel every inch of Santana against her from her toes all the way to her forehead she wanted the girl who just sang so passionately to her.

"Britt?" Santana had recognised the darkening of Brittany's irises and she moved closer on instinct loving how powerfully Brittany's stare was affecting her.

Their lips met in a frenzy tongues battling seconds later. Brittany pressed Santana into her body as hard as she could ignoring her burning lungs, the desire she felt for Santana stronger than that for air right now.

Santana barely felt her feet moving off the stage only feeling her body fully when her back hit the wall gently. Her lips followed Brittany's needily as the blonde pulled away desperate for air. Not waiting a moment to get her breath Brittany attacked the Latina's neck thanking all things above that the gorgeous dress was strapless.

"Ooh." Santana moaned unabashedly as Brittany's hands ran all over her legs pushing her dress high up on her stomach. Her body overheated as kisses were rained down all over her. Each one sent a shock of arousal through her whole body.

Brittany felt the desire fully taking hold of her mind and she used all her strength to rip the bodice of the dress at the seam.

"_Britt!"_ Santana exclaimed loudly as the dress fell away from her body and her girlfriend continued to ravish her desperately. The next thing she knew there were hands caressing her breasts almost roughly. She moaned again as Brittany's tongue ran over her bare nipple. Her spine arched as tingles ran down it driving her insane with need and her nails dug into the fabric of Brittany's cheerio's top.

Brittany felt hands crawl up her back as Santana frantically tried to rid Brittany of her clothes. Taking pity on her girl Brittany yanked her own top off but wasn't fast enough to stop Santana from tearing her bra from her body.

"I want you so bad." Brittany moaned into Santana's chest as she kissed down the Latina's body towards her panties loving the feel of strong muscles tensing and releasing under her lips. She slid a hand down the same path and into Santana's panties. The sensation of the wetness slipping over her fingers like silk made Brittany feel like the most loved person in the world as she entered Santana smoothly with two fingers thrusting her hips to add more power.

"Holy SHIT!" Santana screamed out at the unexpected contact and she tried not to cum on the spot. Hooking her fingers into Brittany's hair she pulled she panting blonde into a deep and rough kiss ravishing her with her lips and tongue gasping into her girlfriend's mouth as the fingers inside her curled deliciously upwards.

"Fuck San you're so wet for me." Brittany panted against Santana's parted lips slowing her thrusts but making them harder and deeper instead. The movement drew even more moans of appreciation from the Latina whose legs were beginning to shake uncontrollably as the pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

Feeling the Latina drop down onto her fingers Brittany threw herself forwards using her strong thighs to part Santana's legs further and reaching around to help the stricken girl wrap a leg tightly around her.

"Oh god Britt more, I want more." Santana begged losing all sense of time and space as Brittany's thrusts came harder and faster now that their bodies were closer.

Brittany tilted her head to bite Santana's pulse point as she withdrew her finger completely and grabbed the front of Santana's silk panties yanking them clean off the Latina's writhing body. Positioning her hips behind her wrist Brittany used every ounce of strength she possessed to drive three fingers deep into Santana's core.

The motion sent an orgasm racing through Santana almost immediately but Brittany didn't show any signs of slowing as she continued to thrust urgently into her soaked girlfriend. Feeling the warm liquid running down her hand and down her own legs drove Brittany wild as she continued to claim her girlfriend roughly.

"You feel so good, I love it when you speak Spanish but _fuck_ your singing was so fucking hot San." Brittany husked into Santana's ear feeling a gush of wetness hit her fingers at her words.

Santana felt like her brain was melting and all she could do was keep thrusting her hips to meet Brittany's talented fingers as they played her like an instrument. Her whole body was now being supported on just the blonde's thighs and her muscles were turning softer as she raced towards the edge. The coil in her lower belly winding tighter and tighter until it was all she could focus on. Brittany swearing always had that affect.

Seconds later Brittany felt Santana's walls begin to flex and tighten around her fingers so she sped up the pace though her whole body protested at the movement. Hearing Santana chant a series of _'Fucks',_ '_Oh my gods' and 'Britts' _into her ear in both Spanish and English let her know the Latina was seconds away from climax.

"Look at me San." Brittany demanded roughly nipping Santana's chin when she didn't respond.

Only seconds later Santana registered the request and forced her eyes open meeting the swirling blues of her wildly thrusting girlfriend. With on last thrust Santana was sent flying over the edge and into an orgasm that just wouldn't end.

Brittany didn't want to stop, the fire in her veins keeping her strong as she continued to enter the now tight Latina repeatedly sending Santana into a third orgasm before her second had even finished.

"_Fuuuuck!"_ Santana screamed hoarsely as she felt her release flow strongly through her for the third time the sensation leaving her weak. She practically broke her spine as it bent to the max under the intense pleasure.

The brunette shook violently in Brittany's arms as the blonde helped her ride out the receding orgasm before withdrawing her fingers completely and licking them slowly.

Santana opened her sleepy eyes at the sound of Brittany moaning and seeing the blonde sucking on her own fingers sent shivers through her. Her pussy clenched painfully and she winced at the reminder that she would be very sore soon.

Lowering Santana slowly to the ground the two girls flopped down beside each other both completely out of breath and cuddled close on the floor at the side of the stage.

"Jesus Britt that was so intense." Santana puffed out nuzzling into the sweaty blonde's neck unable to move any further.

"You sang in Spanish I couldn't resist." Brittany choked out still out of breath.

"I love you, you know that." Santana mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too and I totally fell in love with you again just now." Brittany laughed at the double meaning.

"I could tell." Santana said playfully nudging the blonde. "Just wait til I can move, you have a long night ahead of you Miss Pierce." The brunette said seductively throwing a leg over Brittany's and giggled when she realised the blonde still had her Cheerio's skirt on.

"Can't wait." Brittany sighed putting an arm under her girlfriends shoulders and tugging her even closer basking in the warmth they had created together. 'Definitely a forever thing' She thought contentedly as she and Santana drifted off to sleep their hearts still beating hard against one another.

* * *

><p><em>First off thanks to every one who has taken the time to review, you guys mean the world to me and I have already begun a new story for you all. Author alert me so you know when I've posted it.<em>

_Hope you liked the hotness it was originally more fluff but I decided I wouldn't be able to resist the spanish and neither would Britt! Who else thinks Karen from Mean Girls is the original Brittany, I mean come on!_

_Anyway, you are all awesome and I have loved writing this story, the song is Siempre Tu by Diego Boneta it was on Pretty Little Liars. The Spanish version is so sexy so I combined the two, hope you agree with my choice. Bye for now._

_I also need ideas for really really inspirational songs for my next story so if you have any suggestions they would be happily accepted! Thank again :)_


End file.
